The Good Son
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After Ed arrests a kid at Clark's school Clark becomes a special target of revenge. But after a heated argument between father and son, Ed's life is put in jeopardy. Can Wordy save his friend in time or will he lose them both? CHAP 22 UP NOW
1. Unwanted Attention

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Unwanted Attention**

**Summary:** After Ed arrests a kid at Clark's school Clark becomes a special target of revenge. But the kids revenge also extends to Ed and after a heated argument between father and son, Ed's life is put in jeopardy. Can Wordy save his friend in time or will he lose them both?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing from the awesomeness that is Flashpoint (I only own my purchased DVD collection)! Lol Any other OC's are my own and any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidence as I use a random name generator for most of my OC's

**A/N:** This is set after the ending scene in the eppy 2.19 'The Farm' (one of my all time fave eppies!). Wanted to play up the unsupervised party aspect and of course toss in some angst, tension and peril hehe. Hope you all like this. _Words in italics and double quotes from the eppy._

* * *

><p><em>"You break that bag…they don't give us a new one."<em>

_"You know what I'm just a little frustrated. Clark's beating me up…he wants to go to a party and I won't let him go…it's just a hassle."_

_"What's the big deal?"_

_"Tell you what's the big deal is…there's no parental supervision."_

_"Ah parents are away and the kid takes advantage. You tellin' me you never went to a party like that when you were Clark's age?"_

_"Why do you think I don't want him to go."_

_"No offence Ed but your kid plays the Cello, I don't know how much trouble he's really gonna get into."_

_"Funny…funny stuff."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_"So think Isaac will be okay?"_

_"I think so…got a good head on his shoulders…hey buddy, doin' your homework? You know that party you wanna go to? You can go…yeah…who's gonna be there? So…can I go? I'm kidding…Clark I'm kidding."_

It came down to trust. How could he tell his partner and best friend Wordy that he trusted that a strange boy would be okay after seeing his father killed but wouldn't even let his own son, whom he knew and trusted to go to a party on his own? He was the one that had spouted off to Charles just before he killed himself that they had to let their kids think for themselves.

_"I know what it's like…to want to protect your family – keep them safe. But at a certain point you have to trust that you have given them the tools to make the right decisions."_

How could he now be a hypocrite by having faith in a stranger's son but not his own? Of course he would worry about Clark, it was only natural. His mind also can't help but think back to when he was Clark's age, sixteen going on thirty and thinking you were already the only man in your life and ready to make every decision because you knew best.

"Eddie?" Wordy's soft voice breaks into his thoughts, pulling his best friend's gaze toward him. "Second thoughts?"

"I was in that field spouting off to Charles about letting go and allowing Isaac to make his own decisions…how could I hinder Clark because I'm not…"

"Ready to accept he's growing up and will soon start to make important decisions without your input?"

"You can't tell me that everyone is going to stay dry at that party."

"Ed you've done a pretty good job with Clark."

"Just things could go very wrong," Ed groans as he turns his stoic gaze back out the window and frowns. "The last thing I want is some officer I know showing up at my door telling me they busted my kid because he was drinking and driving or experimenting with drugs and got into a fight."

"Do you honestly think that or are you just freakin' out for no reason?" Wordy gently teases his friend.

"Trying to anticipate anything that could go wrong."

"Worst case scenario is Clark bores everyone with his talk of band camp and isn't invited back on his own merit and the host calls you up to say next time don't allow your kid to go."

"Funny," Ed retorts in sarcasm. "Can you blame me for worrying?"

"Hell no. I have three to worry about, you only have one," Wordy huffs. "Shelly's already talking to me about what we'll do when the girls start dating. Dating Ed…they aren't even old enough to wear make-up yet."

"Make-up?" Ed snickers. "That's nothin'."

"Hey the next time I have to sit through a Barbie makeover party I'm bringing you along at gunpoint."

"Yeah don't envy you that buddy," Ed chuckles.

"How's he getting there?"

"Well I'd offer to drive but you know he'd say that I'm using it as an excuse to spy on him and his friends," Ed answers with a small frown.

"To which he'd be right," Wordy grins.

"Fine," Ed nods reluctantly. "His friend Ryan and their friend Amber are all going together. Ryan's older brother Justin is going to drive them."

"This older brother…"

"Is clean," Ed smirks. "Yeah I checked him out."

"Okay so you covered all the paranoid parental bases before it happens. And you've had the talk with Clark right?"

"Talk?"

"About you know…"

"Sex?" Ed counters. "Yes I've had the talk. Do you really want to go there right now?"

"Hey man you're the one who looks paranoid, not me."

"Right…just sit back and relax and try not to think about my son at an unsupervised party."

"You've raised him well Ed, he'll be fine."

"He'll be fine," Ed repeats softly.

"Yeah will you?" Wordy queries.

"Just gonna be a long night," Ed replies with a small sigh.

"Yeah...poor Clark," Wordy winks at his best friend. "Ed...he'll be fine."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Clark," Amber greets him with a smile as he climbs into the backseat beside her on the way to a friend's party. Todd Barker was a good kid in his grade and he was sure that if had reasoned long enough with his father, he'd be allowed to go. But the two weeks that past were a constant round table of badgering and pushing back – on both their parts.

_'Clark, there's not going to be any parents – the answer is no. Don't bug me again.'_

_'Don't you trust me dad?'_

_'It's about you Clark.'_

_'No dad, it's about you right?'_

_'Damn it Clark...'_

In a few years he'd be an adult, wasn't it time he was allowed to start showing his parents that he could do things on his own and still earn their trust. His dad was a cop, he got that but at the same time he always hoped that it wouldn't mean he'd be the laughing stalk of the school because his paranoid father looked at everyone with an ulterior motive.

"Hey buddy, glad your old man finally said yes," Ryan chuckles from the front seat.

"Yeah he was just busy with work and stuff. I wasn't worried," Clark half lies, not wanting to seem too lame in front of his friends, especially Amber.

"He cares, that's kinda sweet."

"Sometimes a bit too much," Clark huffs as they near the semi-secluded house with the music already busting out of one end of the house. Part of it he blames on his father, but as soon as they arrive, Clark scans the crowd to see if there was anyone there he would tell himself to avoid at all costs. So far – it looked pretty benign.

"Alright call when you wanna come home. What like one AM?"

"One?" Clark asks in surprise.

"Well it's a school night so it can't be that late, for me at least," Amber pipes up, seeing Clark's face tense at such a late hour.

"Yeah me too," Clark agrees.

"Fine," Ryan just rolls his eyes. "Is eleven okay with you two?"

"Sure," Clark and Amber trade shrugs.

"Thanks Justin."

The three of them get out and head for the front door, entering the house that was nearly dark on one side and lit up on the other. The darkened side was where the dancing was, a revolving spotlight on the ceiling casting distorted shadows on the bouncing crowd.

They head for the quieter side, dump their jackets by the front door with the rest and then head into the kitchen where there was plates of finger food, bowls of chips and bottles of pop; so far it was just a normal party.

"Hey guys you made it!" Todd comes up to them, wrapping his arms around Clark's and Ryan's necks and then smiling at Amber. "Hey Amber. You still hangin' with these two?"

"She got a ride with us you dope," Ryan groans as he pulls himself free. "Nice place, how long your parents away for?"

"Till tomorrow," Todd grins, a faint trace of alcohol resonating off his words. "But who cares right? It's time to party. And I'm thinkin' that if all goes well tonight, this will be the first of many to come."

"Sweet."

"Hey Clark, your dad actually let you come?" Todd asks loudly, garnering a few snickers from those hovering nearby.

"Yeah sure," Clark shrugs, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Well whatever. Okay so am gonna go mingle and just…do whatever," Todd grins. "Hey Clark," he puts his arm around Clark's shoulders and pulls him away from his friends. "Whitney's here. Come on check out what she's wearing…her skirt's so short that if she bends over you can see her…" his voice trails off as they become assimilated into the pounding base of the darkened side of the house.

Clark looks back at Amber who only shrugs and gives him an eye roll before she heads for the food. He knows that Todd likes Amber so figures it's a ploy to get alone with her and him out of the way – or at least distracted. Whitney Branson, Clark groans inwardly. The easiest girl in school and certainly one he wasn't attracted to.

_'What first attracted you to mom?' _He remembers asking his father.

_'Well her looks yes but she didn't try too hard to get my attention, kept me coming back for more…chasing her. That's the kinda girl you want. Stay away from the easy ones.'_

"Hey Clark," Whitney grins as she walks up to them and stands inches from them; her voice too holding the telltale smell of alcohol. But not wanting to make a big deal and face the ostracism of his friends, Clark bites his tongue and offers him a tight lipped smile just as Todd takes his leave. "Wanna go upstairs and have some _real fun_?" She whispers in his ear, the smell of alcohol now a bit more distinct.

"Uh no thanks," Clark replies in haste as he tries to pry her arm off his.

"Oh come on…you can practice you know…frisking me?" She giggles with a slight drunken slur.

Clark looks at her in amusement but knows it's not exactly the memory he wants nor does he want to ruin anything with Amber by going with someone like Whitney. "Yeah sorry…I gotta go find Amber." Making a quick exit, he heads back into the kitchen to see where Amber and Ryan had gotten to. He enters to see Amber talking to two other girls and Ryan nowhere to be seen. Amber sees him and then heads in his direction.

"I need some fresh air," she tells him in a low tone as they head for the backdoor and outside. "Michelle is here. I can't believe he invited her."

"Whitney's been drinking."

"Yeah I think Sarah has too. Oh well as long as it's not public that's okay right?"

"Sure," Clark answers with an uneasy tone. "I think he invited the whole school."

"At least the grade oh and don't be mad but I think I saw Jeremy and Brett here."

"What?" Clark asks, hearing the names of two kids that were known as school bullies. Both had already had several run-ins with the law and Jeremy even has a juvie record; with them here, Clark fears the night will not progress without incident.

"Just no big deal okay?"

"Amber, Jeremy was just busted for drug possession," Clark frowns. "By my dad of all people. It is a big deal."

"Just don't go all wanna be cop on them and you'll be fine."

"I don't want to be a cop Amber," Clark insists. "But I thought Todd and him weren't friends?"

"Sarah said that Jeremy heard of it as he normally does and just came over anyways and to keep the peace Todd allowed it. It'll be fine. Come on lets go dance."

"Okay but you promise me that if he starts to use in front of everyone or drink openly, we leave."

"I doubt he'd be that stupid but sure. Okay let's go dance."

Clark looks at her and sighs; dancing. But not wanting to appear to be a social outcast, he merely nods before they both stand up and head inside. Sure enough as soon as they near the entrance to the darkened side of the house, Clark watches as both Jeremy and Brett look up at him and exchange amused expressions before making a purpose to come right over. Cops son and not just any cop, team leader of the SRU who had arrested a fellow student – he was a target for sure. So much for it being just a fun harmless night.

"Hey Clark Lane's here," Jeremy states loudly as he walks up to them. "Seriously your old man unlocked the bars around that jail you all live in?" Asks in sarcasm.

"He was cool with it," Clark shrugs.

"Cool? Seriously? Yeah like he trusts you. He's trained not to trust anyone; you included. I'll bet he's either parked out there himself, hiding in the shadows or has a cruiser on standby down the street," Jeremy laughs.

"Nah he's at home watching the game…or whatever. So Amber you um wanna dance?"

"Probably disguise himself as the pizza delivery guy and linger for a tip so he can see what you're doing," Jeremy nudges Brett who offers a false laugh at the stupid comment.

"Ignore him, his father's a dead beat," Amber rolls her eyes.

"You know I think it's great Clark, really," Jeremy nods as his smile fades. "I mean that your father is such an open kinda guy. I mean no parents…drinking…underage minors…who knows what else…trust me he's probably busting a gasket right now wondering what the hell you're doing."

"No one is drinking," Amber butts in.

"Why are you here?"

"Leave her alone," Clark huffs. "My dad's cool with parties."

"Cool?" Jeremy snickers. "The only time that guy would be cool is if he was like locked in a meat locker in his undies. You come home smelling like booze and I'll bet you'll be grounded like a little kid. Trust me, he doesn't trust you – no parent, especially a cop doesn't trust their kids, it's not in the harddrive man."

"Jeremy what is your problem?" Amber groans.

"Me? I got none…my dad doesn't care. He trusts me no matter what. Does yours Clark?"

"I didn't come here to talk about my dad…sorry Jeremy," Clark replies calmly. "You wanna talk to or about him – call him yourself."

"Whatever," Jeremy growls. "You'll fall Clark…one of these days it'll be your ass he's busting."

"Come on Amber lets go," Clark sighs as he merely pushes past them, takes Amber by the arm and heads for the opposite end of the dance floor; leaving a few to laugh at Jeremy who only seethes at Clark for embarrassing him.

"Oh man he blew you off…and in front of Cindy also," Brett motions toward one of the girls that was watching, laughed and then walked off.

"Little goody two shoes is gonna pay for that."

"Man you've had it in for him ever since his old man busted your ass for stealing those sleeping pills a few months back," Brett whispers.

"I told you never to mention that again!" Jeremy hisses under his breath.

"Still…sucks to be you man. He's untouchable."

"We'll see about that. He thinks his father trusts him? Well let's see who has the last laugh when he finds this…" Jeremy pulls out a small flask of alcohol and shows Brett. "Maybe Clark would like some."

"He'll never drink it willingly," Brett reminds him quietly.

"He won't have to."

"You're gonna frame him? How?"

"Actually I'm gonna do a lot worse than that. Ed Lane will rue the day he dared to cross me and so will his kid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well hope you are liking it so far. Wanted to play up the angle of Clark coming under some personal tension from a kid that had a run in with his dad and the whole trust issue between parents and teens. Will Jeremy get his way and start building mistrust between Ed and Clark? And if not how will Jeremy escalate? Please review and let Alice know what you think and thanks so much!


	2. Growing Contention

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Growing Contention**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews so far, I really do appreciate them and so does my muse Alice. I hope you all like this update also.

* * *

><p><em>"Just checkin' in buddy. Have you worn a hole in the living room carpet yet?" Wordy asks with a small chuckle.<em>

"Just about," Ed sighs as he leans back in his easy chair. "Soph's gone to read in bed because she says I'm driving her nuts always looking at clock every few minutes."

_"I'd suggest for her to tie you to the chair but that already happened once today."_

"Funny," Ed groans.

_"What time did Clark say he'd be home?"_

"_I_ told him eleven at the latest," Ed answers in truth as he looks at the clock again.

_"Kay well just make sure you come in tomorrow with a cool head if he's like ten minutes late okay?"_

"As long as he gets home safe and without incident I'll be relieved. Yeah…see you tomorrow."

Ed hangs up and then looks at the TV, his mind wanting to focus on the program on the screen but knowing it was a losing battle; his mind was too focused on wondering how Clark's first unsupervised party was going.

_'You just have to let them to and trust you have given them the tools to make the right decisions.'_

Ed looks over at a picture of him and Clark and offers a soft smile. "I trust you."

XXXXXXXX

Clark watches Jeremy and Brett heading for the front door and feels himself inwardly offer a sigh of relief. A few months back his father had come home after a late shift and then stopping by the drug store only to witness a shoplifting and perform an arrest.

_'It was Jeremy Ryder. I think he's in your grade; got himself a record already. Ever heard of him?'_

_'Everyone knows Jeremy, dad and most of us stay away.'_

_'Good because wherever you see this kid, expect trouble to be not far behind.'_

_'He's not in my social circle.'_

_'Keep it that way.'_

Clark knows his father will be mad but in reality he didn't know he would be there and couldn't have guessed that Todd would have given in that easily to Jeremy's demands. Clark watches Jeremy catch his eye and narrow his gaze before he pushes Brett out the door and they were gone.

"Why'd he even come if only to act like a jerk for a bit and then leave?" Clark wonders as he nudges Amber.

"He's just pissed because you're here. Remember that bowling thing that Jeremy arranged and you didn't come?"

"I had practice that night."

"Right well he said it was because of your dad made a big deal about it being him despite the fact it was a public place and said your father wouldn't let you go because he was a bad kid that he just arrested and probably would again when he felt like it."

"Really? He said all that?" Clark asks with a frown.

"He's just angry and jealous because his father's an ex-con who can only get a job delivering papers and your dad heads the top police team in the city."

"Amber…" Clark groans.

"Hey my dad's a plumber. Trust me I hear enough 'don't do crack joke's' to last a lifetime; it's cool. Meanwhile what time is it? This song sucks?"

"Its ten thirty and I told my dad I'd be home at eleven."

"Works for me. I'll see if can find Ryan. Get my jacket okay?" Amber asks sweetly, giving Clark the smile he knows he can't resist.

"Sure," Clark answers as he slowly heads toward the pile of jackets. He starts to fish around for his and Amber's, finally pulling them out and then looking outside. Sure enough he sees Jeremy and Brett near a car on the front street, both smoking and Jeremy taking a swig from a beer bottle. _Jerks, _he inwardly curses as he pulls on his jacket and then goes in search of Amber. Jeremy was the kind of kid that liked to stir up contention and get others into trouble for really no reason at all; he was glad that Jeremy didn't hang around them that much.

"Seriously you two wanna go now?" Ryan moans. "That's lame."

"You drooling all over Tiffany is what's lame."

"Better her than Cindy," Ryan retorts. "Okay fine lemme call Justin and he'll be here in fifteen, okay? Clark? I mean I wouldn't want your dad to arrest us for driving the speed limit," he snickers before he pulls out his cell phone.

Clark just shakes his head as he and Amber head for the front door and just sit on the steps. "Part of my jacket sleeve smells like beer," Clark groans as he holds it up for Amber to smell.

"Yeah part of mine does also. Well we do know some were drinking and Sarah's was by mine. Musta spilt from her flask. What an airhead," Amber huffs as she looks at Clark with a frown. "Will your dad be mad?"

"Probably but I'm sure when I tell them that it was someone else and not me he'll be fine with it," Clark replies in uncertainty as he tries to rub the sleeve, trying unsuccessfully to get the smell out. He had no reason to suspect Jeremy of anything other than being a hot head as Jeremy was always the one to make snide comments at school but that was it; he'd usually tire of the game as Clark never played and just leave as he did tonight. So putting Jeremy out of his mind for now, Clark and Amber talk until Ryan comes out and joins them and then Justin finally shows up and it's time to head home.

"Goodnight Amber."

"See you tomorrow," Amber smiles at Clark as he gets out.

"Okay bye and thanks again Justin," Clark replies as he heads for his dimly lit house, his mind now wondering if his father was indeed waiting up. He gently pushes the door open and stops to listen, it was a few minutes before eleven but he had arrived in once piece, had not gotten into a car with a drunk driver and didn't even see a hint of drugs; all in all the evening, he felt was a success.

Ed hears Clark come in the front door and his first instinct is to pounce, wanting to see how the evening went. However, a gentle hand on his forearm from his wife keeps him back until he hears Clark head up the stairs and close his bedroom door. Ed rolls over onto his side and looks at the clock, offering himself a small smile before he gets up, wanting a Tylenol before really falling into sleep.

He quietly makes his way to the front entrance, checking the lock before heading for the kitchen. However, the faint trace of alcohol quickly pulls his senses back to the closet; his hands quickly opening it, searching for Clark's jacket. He pulls it out and frowns as his mind registers the more distinct smell of beer on one of the sleeves.

"Clark…" he groans as he starts to inspect the rest of the jacket. Clark was right handed and the evidence was on his left. But even if he had been drinking, it didn't discount the fact that there were underage minors there who were. Was Todd? Did he know? He was the host and responsible. Did anyone drive home drunk?

_'Remember just don't freak out Ed or he'll never confide in you again,' _Wordy's words come back to the fore.

He stands before the closet, looking upstairs and then back down at the item before him. It was just one spot and he hadn't smelt any upstairs in the hallway leading into Clark's room. The fact that there was drinking was disturbing but he would have to give Clark the benefit of the doubt and shelve the paranoid parent card until the morning when he could talk to his son properly and hear the truth right from him. Sleep wasn't going to be as restful as he had hoped.

XXXXXXXX

"So what happened?" Wordy inquires early the next morning. "You look tired."

"I am," Ed replies with a small yawn as he pulls his locker open and starts to take off his jacket. "Part of Clark's jacket smelt like beer when he came home."

"What? Was he drinking?"

"Doubt it, but I'm gonna call him in about half hour and ask, he was still asleep when I left."

"Ed you had to know there would be kids there not as well behaved as yours," Wordy replies.

"Well behaved? Thanks for putting it delicately," Ed just shakes his head. "They're all underage Wordy."

"That you know of but maybe some older kids showed up and hey…just trying to cover all bases before you go Scorpio on your own son and freak him out."

"And what happens when he asks again. I already said yes to this party."

"He's growing up Ed."

"Guess it coulda been worse…that is if he tells me it wasn't him."

"Did you tell Sophie?"

"I did and she said the same as you, not to freak out. She's also gonna talk to him and we'll compare notes."

"Right well…good luck with that," Wordy pats his friend on the back as Ed pulls his phone, wanting to talk to his son before his day really got started and his mind was distracted.

"Morning."

_"Hey dad. So um..what's up? You callin' about the party?"_

"Yeah…how was it?"

_"It was fine, but I'm guessing you wanted to ask about the beer smell right?"_

"You talk to mom already?"

_"No. I just know you dad," Clark lightly groans._

"And so you know I had to ask."

_"Before you freak out, it wasn't me. Todd didn't offer any alcohol; it must have been all hidden from view. I think Sarah was drinking because Amber told me but I didn't see it personally same with Whitney. Dad I didn't drink and our ride, Justin wasn't drinking either. I swear."_

"Guess I just needed to hear it from you buddy," Ed replies with a smile that was still an uneasy expression to onlookers that knew the SRU team lead well.

_"You believe me right dad?"_

"I know you wouldn't lie to me Clark. So how was it otherwise?"

Clark pauses before he answers and when he does, he leaves out the parts with Jeremy teasing him and seeing him drinking outside. Technically it wasn't inside Todd's house and he didn't come back to the party. And the teasing was his problem to deal with, no need to involve his father in every single thing in his life; some things he had to deal with on his own.

_"Fine. Amber wanted to dance and you know how I hate that. Otherwise...good…"_

Ed hears the hesitation in Clark's voice and frowns; his son was holding something back. But what? Forcing him to open up wouldn't cement friendship between them, and only foster mistrust and resentment. Clark would have to be the one tell him on his own and he would have to ensure that when his son wanted his time and attention for any matter that he was there.

"Alright well I gotta run. See you tonight after practice okay? We'll hit the music store before we head home. I'm off a bit early tonight."

_"Okay. Bye dad."_

"Well?" Wordy pipes up as he emerges from behind the locker. "I know that look, what is it?"

"Nothin'," Ed sighs as he stands up to walk past Wordy, who promptly blocks his path.

"You tell Clark not to lie and I am telling you the same thing. What happened? What did he say?"

"It's what he's not telling me that I'm concerned about or just being paranoid about. I used the same pause and silent treatment on my father or offered a few 'fines' when things weren't fine."

"Clark isn't exactly you, you know that right."

"I know. Anyways I asked about the drinking and he said it wasn't him and I believe him. He said nothing else happened and I left it there. I know he gets bugged by a few kids because of what I do and when I arrested that kid a few weeks back but he's got a pretty thick skin and just brushes that stuff off. I guess I coulda pressed for further details about Todd himself but there were no calls to the house last night so I'll just leave it."

"Seriously you checked?" Wordy lightly chuckles. "Come on…there's a punching bag with your name on it."

"Wordy…"

"Trust me Ed you need it."

Ed follows after his best friend toward the workout room, telling himself that Clark faced a major milestone in his young life and came out okay – one less thing for him to worry about. Right?

XXXXXXXX

"So was your dad mad about the beer thing?" Amber asks the following morning as her and Clark lingered by a bench in the high school yard.

"Not really. He called from work as I kinda figured he would and I told him and he believed me," Clark lightly shrugs, neither of them knowing that Jeremy was just around the corner of the cement block listening.

"Did you tell him that Jeremy was there?"

"No. Besides he didn't stay right? I know how dad feels about Jeremy and what he's said to me about him and really it was no big deal," Clark answers in truth. "And if I did, he'd probably just freak and I don't need that with exams coming and all."

"Well don't worry about Jeremy," Amber nudges Clark with her shoulder. "He's not as cool as you."

"It's because I play the Cello right?"

"Definitely," she giggles just as the bell rings and they head for the doors to go inside. Jeremy steps out from his hiding place and watches with a narrowed gaze.

_'How my dad feels about Jeremy and what he's said about him…not as cool as you.'_

"We'll see about that," Jeremy pounds one fist into the other.

XXXXXXXX

"Well you seem less stressed than this morning," Wordy comments about his friend as they get dressed to go home at the end of the day.

"No point in dwelling on it right? He'll be driving soon…working…just happening too fast."

"Working? Okay you need to go home now Ed. He's only fifteen," Wordy chuckles.

"And you're not worried about your girls?"

"We're not talking about me," Wordy retorts and Ed just shakes his head.

"See you tomorrow," Ed smiles at his friend as he heads for the parking lot where his car was parked, heading for the school to pick up his son and then head to the music store to get a few things for a school project. But as he nears the school parking lot where Clark was waiting he sees the last person he would want or ever expect his son to be talking to. "Jeremy Ryder? Clark…seriously?"

"Hey Cello boy," Jeremy calls out a few minutes before Ed arrives, walking up to Clark with Brett at his side.

"Hey," Clark nods and then turns back, his mind urging his father to hurry.

"So what did you think of the party last night? Boring right?"

"No it was fun," Clark shrugs, not looking at Jeremy.

"You think you're better than me don't you?" Jeremy gently pokes Clark on the shoulder, making Clark turn to him with a frown.

"I get that you don't like me. But why do you keep talking to me?" Clark asks in annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jeremy laughs as he puts his arm around Clark's shoulder just as he watches Ed pull into the parking lot. Of course he wanted nothing more than to pick on the stoic officers son and had overheard Clark telling Amber about what time his father was going to pick him up. He'd always resented his own father for leaving him and his mother the way he did; always envious of those that would brag about their cool fathers – Clark especially.

_'My dad's team lead of the SRU,' _Clark had mildly bragged at the beginning of the school year. But it wasn't until Ed had arrested Jeremy and it was known in school that Clark's dad took down a peer that his resentment started to fester and was allowed to develop against the mild mannered Cello player. What had started out as simple jealousy over all the things he heard Clark talk about what he and his father would do, turned into outright hatred when others would tease him about staying away from Clark Lane or his father would toss his ass in jail as he had already done.

_'You think you're so tough because you're a cops kid? Whadda ya gonna do about it?'_

_'Careful man his father will toss your ass into the slammer again if you even look in his direction.'_

"Not really," Clark tries to shrug Jeremy's grip off his shoulders.

"Well I see your old man is here I guess I better split before he arrests me for talking to you," Jeremy snickers. "But um…well hope he doesn't bust your ass for even talking to me…by the way did he like the free cologne sample you went home with last night?" Jeremy laughs as he slaps Clark on the back before he and Brett turn and walk away. "Later Cello boy."

_Jeremy put that beer on my jacket so I'd get into trouble, _Clark's mind ponders. _Loser! _

"Hey…was that…"

"Yeah Jeremy Ryder."

"Clark, I thought I told you…"

"Dad it's no big deal. He thought I was someone else and then backed off when he saw it was me."

"Does he ever give you you know…grief or whatever?" Ed inquires in a soft tone.

"He's just a jerk dad and I don't pay him any heed."

"Because if he gives you trouble…"

"What? You'll arrest him again?" Clark lightly snaps.

"Hey buddy don't get defensive on me," Ed replies in haste, looking at his son with a deep frown. "I was just askin."

"He teases me sometimes but I can handle it. Besides they are just words right? Words don't hurt anyone…not if you let them. Isn't that what you always tell me?" Clark asks softly.

"Not if we let them but you know you can always talk to me about it if they do. I know kids can say pretty mean things at times and I know sometimes our skin isn't that thick. You know you can tell me right?"

"I do…can we drop it?"

"Sure," Ed nods as he glances into the rear view mirror before they pull around the corner, watching as Jeremy and Brett step back into view. _Those two are up to no good, _Ed's mind states in truth.

"Hey man why do you keep bugging him? Seriously you piss him off enough and his dad really could arrest you or something."

"I am allowed to talk to anyone," Jeremy huffs as he storms away. "Little goody goody's daddy isn't around all the time."

"Look man he busted your ass fair and square. Let it go."

"I can't okay! Ever since that night I've had to listen to jerkoffs in this school talkin' about it; laughin' and sayin' I'm gonna do hard time like my old man did. Maybe he just needs to be taught a lesson – shown that he's not the only one with a strong arm."

"Who Clark or his father?"

"Both!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so am upping the tension a little as we go along. Will Clark actually tell his father about Jeremy's antics? Will Jeremy's threat come to fruition? Hope you are still liking the story and please **review** before you go and thanks!


	3. Seeds of Mistrust are Planted

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – Seeds of Mistrust are Planted **

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed so far. So glad you are liking this (yay!). Special thanks as always to Rosemary Mutch, Maryam and superjendeab you guys don't have accounts so I can't thank you personally (sorry!). To Superjendeab you might also like my other two Ed stories (Swarm & Inside man) and if het reviews continue for this Ed-centric story there will be more Ed stories after this :D thanks everyone and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ed watches Clark at the music store and slightly frowns; his son was holding something back and it was eating away at him inside. What did Jeremy say to him? Had to have been more than just mistaken identity. But what? A tease? A jeer? An outright threat? Whatever it was it was driving his silent frustration higher but to press right now with Clark might just make things worse. Course leaving it could also make it worse. He was stuck – literally between a rock and a hard place between being a parent and a friend; between being a cop and a father.<p>

"So find what you wanted?" Ed asks Clark, walking up to him with some sheet music in his hand.

"Sure. This one."

"Here you might like these also," Ed hands the papers to his son as they head for the cashier. "So any plans for the weekend?"

"Exams."

"Ah right. Because you know mom is going to be away on that girls spa thing and I was thinking…you could help me with the car and then…"

"The car? That's lame dad," Clark offers his father a weak smile before they both start to laugh.

"Well I can't help you clean your room, it's so spotless you could eat off the floor," Ed lightly teases as they head out of the music store.

"Dad I'm okay really."

"So you think I can't hang out with my son without having an ulterior motive?" Ed arches his brows and Clark nods before chuckling. "Come on now don't hurt my feelings," he mock pouts.

"Okay already," Clark laughs. "What did you have in mind?"

"The car," Ed retorts and Clark just rolls his eyes. "Hey I gotta change the oil and a few other things and then we can do…whatever you want."

"Okay how about this. Amber and I do some studying and then we can…"

"Amber?"

"Dad she's a friend," Clark states in haste.

"She's a girl," Ed adds before catching himself before he goes into watch-dog mode. "Okay she's a friend."

"For a few hours? I was gonna meet her at the library and work on our project together and then I'll be home, I promise."

Ed looks at his son and then sighs, it was a battle he wasn't going to win. Hanging out with a cute girl or your dad on a Saturday afternoon. There was no contest as he knows he'll lose; his father would have when he was Clark's age and it was him making the choice. Girls always won. How could he not worry? But Clark was growing up and choosing the right friends was a part of making good decisions. Amber came from a good family and much like Clark, got good grades and wasn't what he would label trouble like some of the others. He couldn't find fault in any way.

"Okay fine I'll change the oil myself," Ed resigns as they pull into the garage at home.

"Thanks dad," Clark replies with a smile as they get out of the car and head inside.

"How'd it go?" Sophie asks softly as Clark takes his new sheet music and heads into the living room to practice.

"Fine. I think there is something else but maybe it's just teen stuff."

"You were one at one time remember?" Sophie challenges.

"And I'm being paranoid, I get that," Ed lightly huffs as he heads into the living room, slumping down into a nearby chair to listen to his son and just unwind. Maybe on the weekend, Clark would open up a bit more about what really bothered him about that night of the party. Or maybe it was nothing, that would be the best case scenario. But Ed had learned over the years and on the job training to trust his gut for it usually was right and when it was right it was just before something went terribly wrong.

XXXXXXXX

Clark heads for his locker the next day, narrowing his gaze as he watches Jeremy trying to talk to Amber and her not wanting any part of it.

"Hey Clark," Amber quickly pulls away from Jeremy with a thankful sigh. "Good timing."

"Yeah don't worry Clark," Jeremy winks, "just keepin' her company until the bus arrives. So why don't you get a ride to school with your dad like the other nerds? Worried he'll see someone jay walking and arrest them?" Jeremy snickers.

"You're such a jerk," Amber mutters under her breath.

"He starts work at five," Clark mentions as he pulls the door to his locker open, trying to ignore Jeremy's annoying presence.

"Well I see where you get your ass-kissing attitude from," Jeremy snickers just as he turns and heads down the hallway.

"What is his problem?"

"He wants to provoke you into a fight so that you'll get in trouble like him," Amber tells him.

"What?"

"Yeah he told Brett who told Tammy and you know how she likes to gossip and Tammy told me and Sarah. So that's what his problem is and why he's been all over you as of late. Tammy also heard Brett mouthing off that Jeremy couldn't do it and so yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only heard it last night and was going to text but I thought it was just Tammy being stupid. She does lie you know, sorry," Amber frowns. "He's such an ass," Amber growls as they head for class. "Clark wait," Amber stops and then looks at Clark in remorse. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but I honestly thought it was just him pissed off and spouting off…I never thought it would come to anything more."

"Right…well thanks for telling me."

"Clark…"

"He's to blame. My dad was only doing his job," Clark insists.

"You don't have to convince me. I know and would never blame you or your dad. Jeremy is a jerk and got what he deserved. If it wasn't your dad it would have been someone else."

"Right Amber, but it was my dad and to that affects me."

"He's just angry because he got caught this time. I think he'll just tire of it."

"And if he doesn't?" Clark counters as they start up for class once more.

"I um…I don't know. Get him transferred or something?" Amber nudges Clark with her shoulder. "Speaking of your dad, did you ask him about Saturday?"

"He wanted me to work on the car…change the oil…guy stuff," Clark smirks. "But he said we could do the library thing and then I'll hang with him later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Clark nods as they head into class. He slumps down into his desk; his mind wanting to focus on the science class head but instead was now worried about what Amber had told him about Jeremy and Brett placing a stupid bet to see if Jeremy could get him into trouble. _Do I tell dad about this? Or just hope it does away on it's own? What if it comes to nothing? What if it comes to something? What if..._

XXXXXXXX

"So any plans for the weekend? I know Soph's doing that spa thing…you and Clark gonna bond?" Wordy nudges Ed in wonder.

"Maybe after he gets back from the library with Amber," Ed replies with a slight frown.

"Ah can't fault him for that. You or her…which would _you_ take?"

"No contest," Ed agrees as he stands upright. "I just have this odd feeling that something's not right."

"Maybe if you stop looking so hard you'll see there might not actually be something out of place. Clark has good friends and his grades haven't slipped right?"

"Wordy…"

"Just sayin'…shelve the paranoia for now. Come on…let's call it a night."

"Wordy you always tell me to trust my gut feeling."

"Yeah but sometimes that gut feeling can be swayed by emotion."

"Like now?"

"Maybe he'll open up on the weekend."

As he enters his quiet home, Ed's mind replay's Wordy's kind reminder and so instead of going to talk to Clark to see how things where, figures he'd just relax the way he normally does and see if his son comes to him. However, when he heads upstairs and Clark's room was dark, he can only frown – nothing. Clark was getting older and becoming his own man and he couldn't fault his son for that nor did he want to hold him back or push him away by pestering him.

"If there was a problem he'd tell you Ed," Sophie gently reminds him.

"Ever since that party, things have been…off. He hardly said two words to us tonight."

"He has exams coming and is doing that project on the weekend. He's distracted. Plus I think he wants to ask Amber out."

"Dating?"

"That's right we're raising a monk," Sophie playfully swats Ed's arm before she disappears into their bedroom. Ed only shakes his head as he follows but try as he might to keep the negative thoughts at bay and tell himself that Clark's coolness could just be growing pains and him wanting to exercise a bit more independence he doesn't want a rift to develop so that as Clark gets older they get more estranged; inside he knows something is wrong. But when should he act? The was something new for both father and son.

XXXXXXXX

"Duckin' out early?" Wordy asks in surprise as he rounds the corner into the locker room and spies Ed just about to head out the following day.

"Today was a routine day and am gonna take advantage of it and go pick up Clark."

"Ed…"

"Wordy something's up and I'm hoping that maybe he'll just…tell me. Last night he came home and hardly said two words, used the excuse that he had to study and before you say it could be legit I'm sure it was but he's my son and I know something's wrong."

"Alright," Wordy replies with a small nod of acknowledgement.

Ed takes his leave and heads for the parking lot wondering if Clark was still being teased or picked on by Jeremy because his actions. Clark had told him a few times after the arrest that Jeremy said less than savory things but Clark always shrugged it off, acting like it was no big deal. Then absolutely nothing for a few months. And then the party the other night and Clark was once again acting strange.

_What really happened that night Clark? _Ed ponders as he pulls into the school yard. He hadn't told Clark he was gonna pick him, thought a surprise might be nice. He spies Amber heading toward the car and rolls down the window. "Hey Amber."

"Hey Mr. Lane. Clark's just finishing something up."

"I'm early," Ed smiles in return.

"So is it okay if Clark and I go to the library on Saturday? I know he said you wanted him to help you but…but if you need him them..."

"Amber it's okay. You guys can do your project," Ed assures her just as he sees Jeremy come into view in the background. "Jeremy ever give you guys trouble?"

"Me? Not as much as Clark…well more so than the usual."

"Right the usual," Ed mentions casually, not wanting to sound panicked. "Did he um…cause Clark any trouble at the party?"

"Not really. Clark handled it well. Jeremy usually says his crap and then tires of the game when Clark doesn't want to play. But I am kinda worried a little. Just don't tell him okay."

"Okay but...why's that?" Ed gently presses, trying to keep his rising anxiety at bay.

"Just with the bet and…hey Clark's coming…okay I gotta run. Bye Mr. Lane."

"Bye Amber," Ed answers with a heavy frown. _So Jeremy was at the party?_ _Bet? What kind of bet? That involves Clark and Jeremy? What? _Ed looks up and notices Jeremy give him an evil glare before him and two other boys turn and head around the corner and out of site. _I don't trust that kid, _Ed's mind ponders in concern. _He's up to no good…a bet? Clark…what's going on?_

"Hey Amber…dad?"

"Hey Clark," Ed peers through the window at his son and then pulls back, allowing his son to talk and not wanting to appear intrusive. He watches Amber leave and then Clark get in with a small but suspicious smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Had an easy day today and figured you could keep the bus money."

"What did Amber want?" Clark asks in haste.

"Asked about the library thing on Saturday," Ed answers in half-truth. "I said it was fine. How was your day?"

"The same I guess. Exams next week so am busy with that and stuff…" Clark's voice trails off as he looks outside the window.

Ed feels his stomach tighten as he glances over at Clark and then toward the front window once more when his son doesn't look in his direction. It was eating away inside him but if he presses, Clark might backlash that he was asking Amber behind his back and then they would be at a stone wall once again. Jeremy was at the party…_Clark…no more so than usual. _Is that who the beer was from? Did Jeremy pressure Clark to drink it? Maybe tossing it on him when he refused? If so why didn't Clark say something? Why wouldn't he mentioned if he was being even semi-bullied? They arrive at home in a somber mood - both father and son hardly saying more than two words and even then it was only minimal talk about school, nothing more. Ed tells Sophie but even after that finds his mind still in turmoil, so takes the phone and heads outside onto the deck in the cool night air.

_"What did this kid Amber say?"_

"All I heard was a bet and…Wordy I think Clark is being bullied by Jeremy but when I try to bring things up, Clark shuts down. Sophie says to give him space but I'm running in circles here and don't want the next visit to my house to be a fellow officer telling me something's happened to my own kid when I might have been able to prevent it."

_"Tough call buddy," Wordy's voice sighs on the other end. "All you can do is keep trying I guess."_

"I do and he keeps shutting down."

_"Well one time he might not. I guess just be there when he needs you."_

"Copy...that," Ed replies in a tired tone, picking up Wordy's soft chuckle. "Okay see you tomorrow."

Ed hangs up with Wordy and then slowly heads upstairs to find Clark. "Hey you descent?" Ed lightly teases.

"Course," Clark kinda smirks as he watches his father push his bedroom door open. He was in the middle of the floor with music stuff on one side and science stuff on the other. "Multi-tasking," Clark quips as Ed eases himself down onto the edge of the bed.

"I see that. Which is winning?"

"Uh…neither," Clark smirks. "So um…what's up?"

"Saw that kid Jeremy just hangin' around again. You know Clark…"

"Dad I can handle things for myself."

"Things? Clark what kinds of things? I'm your father, you can't fault me for being concerned."

"On what? Jeremy picks on everyone who does better in school than him."

"So you're not targeted specifically then?" Ed asks with a small sigh of relief.

"No," Clark answers with some hesitation. And while he might there might be a few other's that Jeremy likes to pick on, Clark was a special target; especially since the arrest. But could he tell his father that without his father going into SRU-mode?

"I know things were tense after the arrest and it's been a few months now, but if he's still…"

"He's mostly mad because the arrest screwed his chances of getting the job at the gun range that he wanted."

"I see. Does he blame you or me for that?"

"I can handle it dad. I said it's no big deal, okay?"

"Clark…blaming me is different than blaming you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not around him all day long and it won't affect my work performance. But you on the other hand…"

"My grades are still tops dad. I would tell you."

"Would you Clark? Really?"

"The really bad stuff yes. The other stuff I can work out on my own. Just let me okay?"

"What other stuff?" Ed presses and then pulls himself back when he sees Clark turn away in frustration. "I just don't want something to happen to you."

"He's a jerk and mouths off. That's all. You have to trust me okay?"

"It's not about trust."

"Yeah dad it is," Clark insists. "Just trust me on this okay? Everything is just words and I'm sure that's all it will be."

_A bet..._Ed's mind wants to press from his son. But if he pushes for those extra details will he push Clark further? He had to trust him and maybe this was the first big test.

"Alright but if he ever tries to goad you into..."

"A fight? I just walk away because I know that's what he wants. Dad can we please drop it?"

"Okay," Ed nods, offering Clark a small tight lipped smile. "I trust you buddy. I do," Ed states once more, getting a small nod nothing nothing verbal from his son. He was pushing but it was instinct and a new situation for him. _Pull back, _his brain warns him and that's what he does for the time being. "So…need any help?"

"No…actually wait a sec. I've got an assignment for life studies. What's sexual politics?"

"Pardon?" Ed lightly chokes, shaking his head when Clark just grins.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey man you sure we won't get caught for this?" Brett hisses in a low tone as they stealthily make their way down the dimly lit hallway toward Clark's locker.

"Just shut up and tell me if someone's coming," Jeremy snaps back.

"Jeremy I can't afford to get expelled!"

"Why not? Your grades suck anyways."

"I just can't."

"You help me or else I'll send that email to the principal and prove that you bribed two teachers to let you pass even though you failed! So don't talk to me about your grades you dumb ass! Clark Lane is going down and you are going to help me or _else!_ Now shut up and tell me if anyone is coming!"

"Fine but just hurry."

The school was still open due to a late night sports game and Jeremy was taking advantage of it by upping the stakes in his war against Clark Lane. He pulls out the small white packet and grins. He picks the lock and pulls Clark's locker open, cursing at a small picture taken of Clark and his dad at a recent music festival.

"Let's see how impressed Officer Lane will be with his son when gets a call about drugs in a certain locker."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so how do you think Ed will react? And just what else is Jeremy planning in case things don't go the way he wants? Please review and let me know your thoughts and we'll get busy on the next update. Thanks so much in advance!


	4. Hatred Building

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Hatred Building**

* * *

><p>"Okay so what did you just say?"<p>

"Huh?" Ed looks over at Wordy with a frown.

"I coulda swore you mentioned something about sex under your breath," Wordy lightly chuckles.

"Yeah Clark found a good way to shut me up last night," Ed groans.

"Ah the good old sex talk," Wordy playfully slaps Ed on the back. "So was he asking about your first time?" Wordy grins.

"It was about relationships with the opposite sex. So nice try," Ed retorts as Wordy laughs.

"When was your first time Ed?" Wordy goads.

"I don't kiss and tell," Ed retorts before his face turns serious. "At least we parted on good terms last night."

"Still feel he's holding something back?" Wordy wonders.

"I do…" Ed replies slowly. "Maybe it's nothing…maybe…" Ed starts as Greg comes into the room.

"And the weekend with just him and you? Is that still a go?"

"Sophie wants me to try harder to bond with him without her around. Mom's are always the go to but she feels that if it's just us then Clark will open up and we'll start...I don't know Wordy. Right now it seems like that bond between us is strained." The banter about Clark's troubles at school and the underlying tension between him and his father are quickly dropped in favor of the talk about what the day ahead might hold.

"I'll drive today," Wordy snatches the keys to the SRU SUV as he and Ed head out to do some patrolling until a hot call comes in. "I have a clear head."

"Give it a few years," Ed counters as he gets into the passenger seat.

"That's what friends do and in a few years when I have teen troubles you'll be my chauffer and the voice of reason. So today you're stuck with me."

"Fine," Ed resigns with a smile. "I think that…hey stop there Wordy," Ed calls out as they drive past a guy getting beaten up by two others. Wordy brings the SUV to a halt as Ed jumps out and chases after one of the perps, while Wordy goes for the other. Ed hears his phone ringing but doesn't stop to answer it, telling himself if it was Sophie it could wait; a hot call woulda come over the headset.

However as he finally manages to round up the guy he was chasing and drags him back to the SUV he sees Wordy waiting with a regular patrol car and a tense look on his face.

"Did your phone ring?" Wordy asks.

"Yeah it was probably Soph. I'll call her later."

"I'll take him. Call Sophie," Wordy mentions as Ed hands the cuffed suspect to the uniformed police officer.

"What? What's goin' on?" Ed looks at Wordy's expression and frowns.

"Just…call. I'll talk to the witness."

"Wordy."

"Ed…make the call."

Ed pulls his phone and calls his wife, his mind anxiously wondering what's going on. "Hey, what's up? I couldn't answer. Why did you call Wordy?"

_"Did the school call you?" Sophie asks anxiously._

"No I was with a suspect. What's goin' on Soph? Is it Clark?"

"It is…Ed the principal found drugs in his locker."

"What the hell?" Ed growls in anger, pulling Wordy's gaze instantly in his direction; making his partner quickly hand off the guy to a uniformed officer.

_"Can you meet me there?"_

"Yeah I'm on my way," Ed quickly ends the call. "Wordy, I gotta run. Give me the keys."

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Wordy rushes up to him grabbing his arm before he could get behind the wheel in a very heated frame of mind. "You can't drive."

"Wordy, let go…"

"What happened?"

"Principal Adams found drugs in Clark's locker. I have to go."

"Give me back the keys."

"Wordy...I got this…"

"Give me the keys and get in, I'm driving. I got the clear head remember?"

Ed merely huffs a curse under his breath as he gets into the truck and it peels away from the curb. Drugs? Clark? Not possible…so who? That kid Jeremy? Another set-up? Words were one thing, but this was playing with fire. How far would it go? And what was next?

XXXXXXXX

_~Earlier that morning~_

"Did you get your part of the project done last night?"

"Yeah," Clark mumbles as he and Amber sit outside on a bench before class starts.

"Was it the part on the water cycle?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm thinking of walking around topless this morning, is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great thanks," Amber slaps Clark on the shoulder, breaking him from his stupor.

"What…topless?" He asks with a twinge to his face.

"So the project went right over your head?"

"Pretty much," he shrugs with a smile.

"What's up?"

"I can handle Jeremy on my own."

"Oh you're dad bugging you again?"

"In a way," Clark answers as he looks away with a frown. "I just don't know what to tell him without him going all cop on me. Sometimes you're lucky your dad is just a regular guy. No pressure you know."

"Hey my dad has issues just like yours, only different. I'd rather have one that's concerned than one that sometimes doesn't care at all," Amber answers glumly, making Clark look back at her in surprise. "He never wanted a daughter so he gives most of the attention to my two older brothers. I mean mom and I are close but um…whatever right?"

"Amber, I'm sorry. My dad's great…he is but I just want him to know I can handle this on my own," Clark tries to explain as they see the vice-principal walking up to them.

"Good morning Amber, Clark."

"Morning Mr. Morris, what's going on?" Clark asks in haste.

"Clark, could you come with me please."

"Sure but what's going on?"

"Principal Adams can explain all that to you."

Clark exchanges worried glances with Amber as they both follow after the vice-principal toward the school entrance and then inside toward the principal's office.

"Clark, take a seat please, Amber you may go," Principal Adams directs.

"I'll wait for you outside," Amber mouths as she heads into the hallway. She spies Jeremy and Brett at the end of the hallway and narrows her gaze as they approach.

"Aww little goody goody getting in trouble?" Jeremy sneers.

"What did you do?" Amber asks angrily.

"Me? Nothin' that loser didn't have comin'."

"Clark's never done anything to you you jerk!"

"Not directly," Jeremy winks.

"You were caught stealing by the police!"

"By the _wrong _cop," Jeremy hisses as he glares at Amber. "But I'm makin' sure I get the last laugh."

"Whatever. Everyone knows it was you."

"Come on man let's go," Brett grabs Jeremy by the arm leaving Amber to watch in frustration, her mind racing that Jeremy did something to cause Clark to be in the principal's office.

"Okay I don't know where you got that…" Clark eyes the small white packet on the table before him, "or who made the call but I don't do drugs and I…who called you about that?"

"We want the truth Clark. Now I have called your mother and she'll call your father," Principal Adams warns. "Where did you get the drugs?"

"They're not mine," Clark insists. "I don't do drugs…I swear. I have good grades, good friends and…"

"You wouldn't be the first to be tempted for something a little 'extra'," Principal Adams sighs. "Clark, I want to believe you, you are one of the top of your class and your grade. But I'm sure you can see that I have to look at both angles…"

"Who said I had drugs in my locker?"

"It was a call from a student. That student didn't give his name but said he saw you dealing and put this back on the shelf where we found it."

"It was probably Jeremy Ryder."

"The student your father arrested a few months ago?" Principal Adams ponders as a knock is heard at the door. Clark looks up to see the worried face of his mother peering through the glass. However it wasn't her expression he was worried about – it was his fathers that he would see soon enough.

"Mrs. Lane."

"Clark…what's going on?"

XXXXXXXX

"Wordy you can wait here."

"No, I'm coming with you. I'll just hang back at a discreet dist…" Wordy stops when he notices Ed's gaze shift toward two students eyeing them. "Ed…what's up? Who are those kids?"

"The one on the right is Jeremy Ryder, the kid I arrested a few weeks back. The other is some lackey," he offers in contempt as he watches Jeremy give him the finger before Jeremy and Brett head into another building.

"Kid hates cops, he's nothing we haven't seen before," Wordy reminds him.

"This is personal."

"That's what he wants," Wordy reminds him.

"Clark doesn't take drugs or deal them Wordy. I'll bet that kid set him up."

"Okay well let's see what evidence is presented and go from there. Just don't go all Ed Lane on his ass until you hear everything," Wordy gently pats Ed on the back as they head for the Principals office still dressed in full SRU gear. "Ever sent to the Principal's office?"

"You're kidding right? You weren't?" Ed slightly smirks as they near the door and open it to see Clark and Sophie in two chairs and the Adams and Morris on the other side of the room. "I'm Ed Lane. What's going on here?" Ed asks in a demanding tone, making both men gently swallow at the imposing SRU team lead. Wordy shoots Ed a sideways glance, a silent warning to keep his temper in check.

"We got a call from a student that Clark was dealing drugs from his locker and when we opened it…"

"Wait a minute you opened it without having him or _real_ police there? How do we know you found them in his locker?" Ed counters angrily, his brain screaming at him to take a deep breath.

"We had a security guard there with us," Principal Adams tries to defend.

"I'd like to talk to him please."

"Mr. La…"

"Sir my son doesn't take or deal drugs. I understand that there is one student here that I arrested a few months back that has been spreading some lies and causing tension for Clark since that incident," Ed starts, not giving either man a chance to rebut; Clark watching his father in wonder. "Do you have security camera's around here?"

"We do but…"

"Good, I'd like a copy of them sent over to SRU and I'll get someone to take a look at them. Suspicion of drug possession is a serious charge and I won't just allow some punk with a grudge against me to take it out on my son or any student at this school."

Wordy feels his body slowly exhaling as Ed's tone starts to drop to a calmer pitch. But it wasn't this conversation he was dreading being intermediary; it was that between father and son; the one to follow this. Ed and Principal Adams discuss things a bit further before Adams dispatches the security guard to get the tapes to Wordy who would then take them to Spike to review, with the security guard watching as well for second opinion. Since Clark had a clean record so far, Principal Adams wasn't going to suspend him but he would be on probationary watch for the next month. However, there was a note for them now to watch out for Jeremy Ryder as well.

"Thanks mom," Clark hugs his mom and then watches as his mom and dad talk a bit more before Sophie gets into her car and heads back to work, Clark turning back to his father with a frown; Wordy waiting by the SUV and Jeremy watching from a discreet distance.

"Anything you want to tell me Clark?" Ed asks with his arms folded over his chest.

"I didn't provoke this dad."

"Okay that I believe but you aren't telling me everything and that's a problem. I just went to bat for you because I know you'd never do drugs much less deal them. However, I had to hear it from Amber that this Jeremy kid has some kind of bet going on that involves you and…"

"She told you?"

"That's not the point Clark. The point is why didn't _you_?" Ed demands, his pitch sharply rising. "Why am I hearing these things _about_ my son from anyone _but_ my son?"

"Because you'd freak like you are now!" Clark shouts back, the two of them standing only inches apart. "Yeah he has a bet to see whether I can screw up so that he can laugh and say I'm no better than him. I'm handling it."

"Yeah very well I see," Ed retorts in sarcasm as both step back in anger, Wordy just watching and shaking his head; Jeremy watching with delight. _Ed, tread carefully buddy or you'll push him further away._

"Can I just go back to class now?"

"No. This isn't resolved yet."

"Right I forgot dad, you have to _talk_ everything to death," Clark huffs as he turns his back to his father.

"I get a call that you have drugs found in your locker and you merely want to shrug it off like it's no big deal?" Ed asks in frustration. "My job is to…" is all Ed manages before Clark turns to him with a heavy frown.

"Always the job! I wish you had another job, I wish you were normal. I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Clark growls before he turns and storms away from his father, leaving Jeremy to give Brett a hidden high-five with delight.

"Clark…" Ed calls after his son in futility and then curses softly as he turns to Wordy who just winces but says nothing. "Say it…"

"No way man," Wordy offers in his defense. "You both have a point though."

"And whose was better?"

"It's not about better Ed," Wordy tells his friend in a calm tone, drawing Ed's tormented sapphires to his. "Clark should have told you about the bet and all that this kid Jeremy is doing to him to get back at you. You hearing it from others only caused tension and frustration. I get that he's pissed and so are you. But he's right in that you going all top cop on his ass isn't going to get him to open up and act all warm and fuzzy toward you. But you also have a point that this isn't something to just shrug off as if it's nothing because the next time could be something more serious."

"So…what do I do now?" Ed exhales heavily as he leans back against the black SUV. "Wordy, this kid Jeremy is bad news. I'm afraid…" he pauses as he looks around, Jeremy now out of sight, "that he'll escalate things beyond my control and Clark will really get hurt."

"You know you can't control everything. I know that letting go of that is going to be the hardest part in all this for you."

"So what do I do?"

"First off you and Clark have to make amends so that bridge is mended if things do get worse."

"Will they?"

"First it was names right? You said that after the arrest, Jeremy got some of the kids to start bugging Clark about the arrest and being your son; calling him names. Then it was the beer and now planting drugs. Yeah I think it will get worse. But what can you do? You don't have solid proof – yet that it was Jeremy so you can't get him transferred or even get a restraining order. All you can do is make sure Clark knows you have his back no matter what and won't go all cop mode when he tells you something that's bad or will piss you off."

"Warm and fuzzy…"

"Greg's terms," Wordy smirks. "Yeah I know it's hard," he continues as he lightly slaps Ed on the arm. "But you gotta try for him."

Ed looks in the direction of the school and then back at Wordy. "It's our first big fight. The others have been arguments and such but never…never like this."

"He was acting on anger…gee wonder where he gets that from," Wordy treads lightly.

"Not funny."

"Hey I'm just sayin. Going after him right now would be moot. Give it a few hours until after school, you'll calm down, he'll calm down – then talk."

"Thanks Dr. Phil."

"That'll be three hundred dollars for my advice Mr. Lane," Wordy teases as they get back into the truck. But just as they pull away, Wordy spies Jeremy in his rear view mirror and then looks over at Ed. "And I'd keep an eye out for Jeremy Ryder also."

"I will tell Clark…"

"No buddy, not for him…_for you_."

"What?" Ed asks in surprise. "Trust me Wordy, that kid comes after me he'll have another thing comin'," Ed retorts.

"Just sayin' kids like that, old man's an ex-con, he's learned from the best how to hold a grudge and act on hate and revenge. His old man hates cops and probably told him the same thing. You're a cop – he hates you; it's automatic. You arrested him and your son is in his grade besting him - reason to hate you more. If you continually back Clark, he'll get tired of the chase and go to the source – that would be you. Just watch your back."

"I'm not afraid of that punk Wordy," Ed utters fatefully as the head back to SRU headquarters.

XXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Amber asks as she waits for Clark inside the doors, having watched him and his father blow up and then Clark storm away.

"Jeremy that ass planted drugs in my locker and then had me called out on it. Now I'm on probation."

"What about Jeremy?"

"They said they'd keep an eye out for him. Big deal, he does things so they can't be seen. Everyone knows about the teacher Brett slept with but the teachers can't do anything."

"Damn it! Okay what did your dad say?"

"I…Amber I don't want to talk about it okay?" Clark groans. "Let's just…drop it okay?"

"Clark…"

"Amber why did you tell my dad about the bet?"

"I thought you had," she shrugs in wonder. "Sorry…I thought you two were…close."

"Close?" Clark asks in surprise.

"Yeah. I always envied that about you and your dad…I think most of us do."

"Really?"

"Yeah...really," Amber confirms.

"Not after today after I said…damn I was pissed and I took it out on him after he defended me in there…" Clark sighs as they hear the door behind them slam and watch Jeremy and Brett walk up with grins on their faces.

"Awww poor little Clark Lane…had to have his daddy come to the school because he can't keep his extra curricular activities better hidden. Surprised he didn't arrest you on the spot. Or maybe that's what the other guy was for. Or did your daddy pay him off to look the other way?" Jeremy taunts.

"My father knew it was you," Clark retorts.

"Yeah? Well it didn't look like you and the big bad wolf parted on happy terms just now. I think he called you a liar and you didn't like it. Pretty ballsy to just walk away on him like that," Jeremy goads as he pushes Clark a bit.

"Whatever," Clark replies.

"Will he just take it out on your ass when you get home? Huh goody goody? You and the big bad wolf going one on one? Think you could kick his ass? I could…could you?" Jeremy pushes Clark once more.

"Leave him alone," Amber pipes up.

"I mean a model student and cops son…found with drugs. Boy Clark that's pretty bad ass considering your dad arrested me for stealing sleeping drugs. I shoulda just come to you for the really good stuff!" Jeremy snickers as he shoves Clark a bit more.

"You are a liar Jeremy no one believes your lies much less my father!" Clark insists.

"Yeah you framed him you jerk; we all know that," Amber adds, making Brett look nervously at Jeremy. However, Jeremy wasn't about to let it go until he got what he came for, a fight and another chance to get Clark in trouble and grow the tension between him and the Principal but more importantly between him and his father.

"Shut up bitch!" Jeremy shoves Amber, hoping to incite Clark to a fight.

"This is between you and me, leave her alone."

"I can do whatever...I want," Jeremy taunts Clark as he pushes Amber to the ground. The rouse works and the first punch is thrown by the last person who wanted a physical altercation.

"Clark…no!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So the day is going from bad to worse for both Clark and Ed. Has Jeremy really won? How will things be at home when Ed sees what's happened now to Clark? Can things be mended? Does Ed have reason to worry about Wordy's warning for him? And how will Jeremy escalate things next? Hope you are all still liking this and please review before you go and thanks for reading :D


	5. Reaching the Boiling Point?

**Title: ****The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter ****5 – Reaching the Boiling Point?**

* * *

><p>"Jeremy stop it!" Amber yells as Brett hangs onto her arm, holding her back. But she kicks backward, catching him in the knee and then rushing toward Jeremy, grabbing his jacket and trying to pull him back. Clark gets a good right swing in, clipping Jeremy in the jaw and forcing his head to snap back but Jeremy meanly pushes Amber backward, forcing her to stumble into Brett and them step back while he charges Clark. Jeremy slams Clark into the wall and lands a hard punch in his side, just as another student comes around the corner and see's Jeremy throwing the punch.<p>

"Hey get some help!" The student shouts as he rushes toward them, Brett taking off, not waiting for his so called friend. "Hey get off him!" The student yells at Jeremy as he nears, Amber quickly standing back up.

"Jeremy...stop it!"

"He hit…me first," Jeremy pants as he steps back and wipes his bloody lip, narrowing his gaze at Clark and offering a whispered '_you'll pay for this' _remark.

"Yeah right Jeremy…like anyone would believe that," the student growls, making Jeremy curse under his breath as he takes off, pushing Clark in the back toward the wall once more before he busts through the exit doors and disappears outside.

"Hey Clark…man you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Clark huffs as he looks at Amber with a heavy frown; two other students rushing toward them. "Thanks Dave."

"Don't worry about Jeremy, he's a jerk," the first student to arrive named Dave mentions. "What was that all about?"

"Jeremy is still pissed about the arrest by um…Clark's dad," Amber pipes up first. "He just went nuts."

"I'll tell security to keep an eye out and…"

"Look I don't want any more trouble okay," Clark offers in haste. "Just make a note on his student file or…or whatever and that's it."

"Are you sure Clark? Because if he attacked you then I can report it and…"

"And calling in the cops will only make it worse," Clark counters.

"But your dad's a cop," Dave argues back. "Call him."

"I…I can't. Thanks Dave but um…I think I'll just go and get myself cleaned up okay?"

"Clark…really?" Dave asks with a frown, looking at Amber who just shrugs.

"Yeah really."

"Okay sure…fine man, but if you change your mind I've got your back."

"Thanks Dave."

"I'll see you later in science," Dave says as he turns and leaves Amber and Clark standing in the hallway.

"Why did you lie for me?" Clark asks Amber.

"Why didn't you turn Jeremy in when you had the chance?" Amber asks at the same time, forcing Clark's lips to slightly smirk.

"I asked you first."

"That's what friends do. Come on…let's get that eye looked at before you go home," Amber takes Clark by the arm and leads him toward a handicapped/unisex washroom. "What do you think your dad will say?"

"I…don't even want to know," Clark groans.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you see him?" Ed yells as Wordy quickly steps in and touches Ed on the arm.

"Hey Ed…I got this," Sam pipes up as he takes the young teenage boy aside, letting Ed walk away with a head full of steam.

_"Talk to me Eddie," Greg's voice is heard over the head-set. "We coulda had that one sooner if…"_

"Yeah…yeah I know," Ed answers with a heavy sigh as he looks over at Wordy with a frown. "Boss I need the rest of the day to just…"

_"Go home and make peace with Clark? After what you __told me I shoulda sent you straight home."_

"I shoulda pulled myself," Ed slightly groans. "We're about done here right?"

_"We can handle the rest…see you tomorrow and I'll get your follow up then."_

"Right and thanks."

Ed unclips his headpiece and heads for the truck with Wordy right at his side. "I know…I know," Ed mentions as he raises his right hand before Wordy can say a word. "I saw Clark when that kid lied and lost it," Ed huffs as he stops by the truck and then gazes past his friend and partner into the distance. "I just can't see an easy way out of this that fast."

"So stay away from all teenage boys that look like Clark for the time being," Wordy smirks and Ed can only shake his head and smile. But as he thinks back a few hours to the heated argument that he and his only son engaged in, his smile quickly fades and a deep frown appears.

"Ed…buddy it was a joke," Wordy pipes up.

"That kid Jeremy…he isn't going to stop," Ed huffs as he pulls his phone and calls Spike. "Is he?" Ed directs his question to Wordy.

"I don't know…but doesn't seem like he will until he gets what he ultimately wants," Wordy mentions.

"Spike…anything on that video that can ID Jeremy Ryder going near Clark's locker?" Ed asks Spike, not wanting to add to Wordy's statement as he knows what Jeremy wants – payback on his arrest and public humiliation.

_"__Sorry Ed…they um…they know the school and where the camera's are. I was able to see two guys entering the hall where Clark's locker is but it was dark and…"_

"Look for a jacket or…something. Every time I've seen this kid he's been wearing a black hoodie with that DG logo on it."

_"Okay hold on a sec…__" Spike's voice pauses for a moment as he and the school security guard look at the tapes that show them two boys cloaked in dark heading down the darkened hallway, disappear into the shadows and then come back the same way they came. "I can see the logo in a fuzzy outline but I can't see his face – sorry Ed. He knew what to avoid."_

"Thanks Spike, just print out what you can see and get it to me."

"Even if you were to measure out the distance to Clark's locker and the time to pick the lock, plant the drugs and leave you can't see his face," Wordy reminds Ed before he reaches out and gently taps his whitening knuckles as they wrap around his phone.

"I want this kid stopped Wordy," Ed looks at him as he shoves his phone into his pocket before he can do it any real damage.

"Okay I want that too but what else do you have to go on? Spike said the images showed the kid wearing gloves and you can't see his face. This kid is smart and learned from his old man…"

"I heard that already!" Ed snaps, forcing a few heads to turn in their direction. "Sorry man…I'm just…"

"I have no answers for you Ed, I wish I did," Wordy sighs as he leans on the side of the truck with Ed, both of them just staring absently at the landscape before them. "I saw the look on Clark's face in there's…same as yours now…you're scared."

"I'm going home," Ed groans as he pulls away and storms for the front of the truck, Wordy hurrying after his friend and hopping in the passenger side.

"I'm not tryin' to piss you off Ed, but you are scared."

"You're damn right I am," Ed confesses in a soft tone as he looks at Wordy with a frown. "I'm scared I'll lose my only son to this creep and not be able to do anything but read him his damn rights while he gives me the damn finger," Ed sighs as he leans back in the driver's seat.

"Want me to go scorpio on him?" Wordy teases, causing Ed's face to finally break into a faint smile.

"Yes," Ed nods as he starts up the truck. "For once I'm actually nervous about going home," Ed mentions, glancing over at Wordy in remorse. "I just hope enough time has passed."

"I'm sure Clark probably skipped the next class, hung with his friend Amber and then finished the day without incident and Jeremy probably went to the gun range and shot a target with both your pictures on it."

"Comforting," Ed retorts wryly.

"Not supposed to be sorry," Wordy shrugs as they reach SRU headquarters. "You'll be fine. Aside from the scared look I also saw admiration in Clark's eyes when you were talkin' to the principal, asking for that stuff. He'll come around; you haven't lost him."

"I hope so…" Ed agrees as they head into the locker room to change. Despite the fact that his mind was already trying to process what his talk with Clark was going to consist of, he couldn't help but wonder what Jeremy Ryder was up to.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for helping you dumb ass!" Jeremy shoves Brett. "You were supposed to help."

"You had him. Besides I'm on suspension watch for those forged papers. I can't get into another fight," Brett moans in return. "Besides…you are going too far with this already."

"Not…yet," Jeremy pokes a finger into Brett's chest just as dark car pulls up beside them.

"Jeremy…"

"Ed Lane ruined my life…now it's time to repay the favor."

"Yeah you already did that," Brett tries to reason.

"You mean with Clark? That didn't work did it?" Jeremy growls.

"Attacking him like that backfired. Now just let it go."

"I can't do that! I want the whole thing now."

"And what if you end up in jail? You do anything to a cop and they'll charge you as an adult!" Brett hisses.

"I gotta go."

"Man you still hangin' with Fred? He's bad news."

"Yeah?" Jeremy laughs as he opens the passenger side door. "So am I. Later loser."

Jeremy just sneers at Brett as the dark car peels away from the darkened parking lot of the convenience store; Jeremy pulling out a cigarette and then telling his friend where to go.

"Here? Man this is just some lame residential…" Fred states and then stops as Jeremy hits his arm and points to the car heading toward them, turning into a parking spot just before they were made.

"There...stop right there."

"So who the hell is he?"

"That," Jeremy smiles as he watches Ed get out of the car and head for the corner to collect a garbage can and then head back into the garage and the door close him away from view. "Is Ed Lane."

"Yeah so what's up with him? He owe you money or somethin'?"

"Somethin'…"

"Okay but if not his money than what do you want from him?" Fred presses.

"His life."

XXXXXXXX

The drive home for Ed was spent in mental torment. After saying a heartfelt thanks and goodnight to his best friend and partner for the help during the day, it was time to head home and make the most important amends of all – those between himself and his son.

"Hey," Sophie greets Ed as he locks the door to the garage and walks up to his wife, hanging his jacket on the hallway coat hook.

"How is he?" Ed asks as he gives her a brief hug and then pulls back with a frown.

"He's had a really rough day."

"I wasn't able to get much off the video but…how was the rest of his classes?"

"Ed…Clark didn't go back to classes today."

"Okay, I get that," Ed nods just as he's about to turn and head up to see his son. But as soon as Sophie touches his arm he looks at her expression and then steps back. "What's goin' on? Did something else happen?"

"Clark ran into this kid Jeremy again and…"

"Sophie…"

"There was a fight."

"Damn it!" Ed growls as he turns and races for the stairs, Sophie in tow. She quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"Let me finish okay?" She insists, forcing Ed to stop in his tracks and give her an impatient glance. "He doesn't need a drill Sargent right now. He needs a friend and a listening ear."

"He got that from you already," Ed counters as he turns and heads up the stairs to Clark's room. He knocks on the door but gets only silence in return. "Clark?"

"Not in the mood dad," Clark states with a heavy sigh, making no attempt to get off his bed to open the door for his father.

Ed hears the tone and watches as his hand immediately goes for the door handle, his brain wanting to push in the door and barge into his son's room and demand they talk. But that would only force tensions to rise further, he wanted Clark to come to him on his own terms and for that…he'd just have to bite his tongue and wait.

"Right well…" Ed pauses as he slowly slides down to the hardwood floor in the hallway outside Clark's door. After what seems like a small eternity, the door slowly opens and his son peers out.

"You always do this."

"Do what?" Ed asks with a small shrug. "This seemed like a good place to sit," he slightly smirks and Clark's expression softens. "Kinda hard on the old back though."

"So much for parents not being effective in guilting their kids," Clark states in sarcasm as he opens his door and then heads for his bed and slumps down as Ed enters and sits on the small bean chair opposite. A few tormented minutes pass before Ed dares to break the silence.

"I don't want this tension between us Clark."

"You started…" Clark starts and then stops, looking up at his father with remorse and then back down.

"I started this? I guess I did. I lost my cool and that wasn't fair to you…not after what happened this morning."

"Dad…whatever."

He looks at his son, seeing the small purplish circle under his eye and the swollen lip on the right side of his mouth and feels himself frown. "Clark I'm sorry. Who threw the first punch?"

"I did," Clark replies in truth, much to Ed's shock.

"You did?"

"He was roughing up Amber."

"Amber?"

"I can take what he calls me dad, I've had to for months now because of you…I mean the arrest," Clark continues, forcing Ed's face to wince in remorse.

"Clark, I wish it could have been another officer, but it wasn't and I can't take that back. I saw him stealing and wasn't about to look the other way. I'm not sorry for that, he had it coming. But I am sorry for all this."

"Okay."

"Clark," Ed's voice raises and then sharply drops as he takes a deep breath. "I know it's been a long tough day for all of us but um…I'm sorry I was angry and yelled earlier Clark. I'm the adult and I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"Jeremy has a way of bringing out the best in people," Clark counters with a frown. "I'm sorry to for um…for saying that about your job and stuff. I was angry too."

"Wonder where you get it from," Ed gently teases, using Wordy's line that he used on Ed earlier. "I saw the footage from last night and I can't see Jeremy clearly, sorry. I see two guys that fit the description but nothing solid."

"I just wanted to handle this all on my own," Clark sighs as he looks down at the pencil in his hands.

"I know you did and you are. I think you're very brave and I admire you for sticking up for Amber, yourself and what you know is right. But as I am reminded on a daily basis, being part of a team means also having someone to watch your back when you can't, even when you might not think it needs watching at the time," Ed explains.

"You go off alone," Clark rightly reminds his father.

"Usually with bad consequences. I would love to have Jeremy transferred but I can't – at least not yet."

"I'm not afraid of him dad."

"I am, for you," Ed confesses. "I know what these kinds of kids can do Clark. Jeremy doesn't strike me as a half ass kinda guy."

"If I move, then he wins," Clark moans. "I can't let him do that."

"We aren't going to move. I've never run away from a problem or a bully or…"

"Did you ever face…nah probably not," Clark shrugs as he looks away.

"A bully? I've faced them Clark. As a teen and as an adult."

"An adult? Yeah right…"

"Clark, guys like Jeremy never change, they just grow up to be bigger versions of themselves; just like his father. What is the solution? I don't know. Clark I wish I had an easy answer but I don't."

"I'm sorry you had to hear from Amber."

"Yeah me too buddy. Part of that is my fault," Ed sighs as he pushes himself up off his chair and heads over to Clark's bed and slumps down beside his son. "I was too busy doing my job, I forgot to do my job…my job as being your father…not your truant officer."

"It's okay."

"No…no it's not okay Clark. I never want you to feel like you can't tell me anything. So how about this…I promise to try to remain available and calm and you promise to tell me everything that could affect your life in an adverse way."

"So if I kiss Amber…"

"Whoa…what?" Ed stops his son, making them both chuckle. "Maybe leave the um…"

"Sex talk?"

"Yeah that…to mom," Ed's hand pats his son's back. "But if you have questions…"

"I got it covered."

"You…you do?" Ed asks with a frown.

"Yeah dad I do."

"Okay," Ed just shakes his head.

"I think you scared the crap outta Principal Adams," Clark smirks. "Dad…"

"Clark…" Ed and his son speak at the same time and then stop and smile at each other. "I guess this is new for both of us. But I meant what I said…I want to be here for you okay? And if I'm not just remind me."

"I will."

"Okay so I know we got about half hour before dinner…if you're up to it…wanna shoot some hoops with your old man?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really," Ed smiles as he stands up and offers his hand which Clark takes. Ed pulls his son into his arms and holds him close. "I love you Clark."

"I love you too dad," Clark replies with a strained smile.

"Come on," Ed leads them out of the room, through the kitchen to tell Sophie and then outside into the cool night air. However, what they didn't know was they had an unseen audience; a hidden foe nearing the boiling point.

XXXXXXXX

"Will your old man be mad you're out this late?"

"He could care less and is probably either passed out on the floor at home or at some damn hotel that charges rooms by the hour," Jeremy sneers in anger. "He's a first class dick."

"Okay fine but can we go now? This place is boring. I hate the suburbs," Fred groans as he and Jeremy watch Ed and Clark laughing and playing hoops outside the garage.

"Yeah…whatever already," Jeremy mutters, adding a curse under his breath.

"Thought you said that kid and his old man didn't get along?"

"I thought that too…" Jeremy's eyes narrow as they pull away from the curb, backing into a nearby driveway and then heading in the opposite direction. Jeremy glances into the right side mirror and sees Clark and Ed giving each other a high five and feels his fists tighten. "I guess I'll just have to fix that – permanently."

"Hey Fred…" Jeremy glances over at his driver. "Still got that gun I can buy off you?"

"Ah…now you're talkin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so we know that Ed is always quick to make amends with Clark and hope that fit with what we love about our team lead. But what is Jeremy planning next and who will pay the ultimate price? More to come so please review before you go and thanks so much in advance!


	6. Target Acquired

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – Target Acquired**

* * *

><p>After calling Greg and telling him that he might be late, Ed heads for the school, wanting to talk to Amber about Jeremy without his paranoid son around. It wasn't that he wants to go behind Clark's back, but feels inside that despite their making amends last night, that Clark was still holding things back and Amber knows more than he's getting from Clark.<p>

But as soon as Ed pulls into the school parking lot, he spies Amber talking to Jeremy and frowns. She wasn't angry, or pulling away or anything. _What's going on here? She's friends with Jeremy? Who's side is she on? _Ed wonders as he waits for Amber to leave Jeremy. But his plan to talk to her suddenly seems moot, what if she was really friends with Jeremy and was only using Clark? His loyalty was to his son. However, his mind was still begging the truth so here merely stops the car, waits for Jeremy and Amber to break apart, watches Jeremy disappear into one building and then heads toward Amber before she can enter the other. With Clark being delayed by an early morning tryout, Ed tells himself he can talk to Amber without too much worry.

"Amber," Ed gently calls, making the teenage girl back with a small frown.

"Oh hey Mr. Lane. I'm sorry Clark isn't here yet."

"No, I know he has practice for the music trip in a few weeks. He told me about yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Clark got the black eye. Were um…you mad?"

"Not when he told me why it happened," Ed replies in truth. "How well do you know Jeremy Ryder?"

"I've known him for a while now."

"Amber, do you think him capable of doing something really stupid?"

Amber looks at Ed and frowns before slowly nodding. "We know it was him that planted the drugs."

"Do you have proof?"

"No, just his word against ours which he'd quickly deny but all still know it was him."

Ed looks at her as his mind wages an inner battle between asking her about Jeremy or not. If he asked Clark, would his son even know?

"But I don't think he'll do much more than what he's done?"

"What makes you say that?" Ed asks in haste.

"He's afraid of going to real jail," Amber answers in truth.

"Are you friends with Jeremy, Amber?" Ed asks directly.

"I…" Amber starts just as the bell rings. "Sorry I gotta go. I'll see Clark later. It's gonna be okay," she nods before she gives Ed a small wave and then turns and heads into the school.

"Damn it," Ed curses softly as he turns and heads into the school to hopefully accomplish the second part of his mission. The visit with the Principal goes actually better than expected and so he heads back into the parking lot with a better frame of mind. That however, was about to change – right now. Just as Ed nears his car, Jeremy steps out from behind a nearby truck, prompting Ed to stop in his tracks and narrow his gaze.

"Well good morning _officer Lane,_" Jeremy greets in a mocking tone as he nears Ed. "Looking for your boy?"

"No. I was here on other business."

"Really? And what business might that be?" Jeremy goads.

"None of yours," Ed counters with a small smirk.

"You have no business here tough guy," Jeremy states meanly, giving a firm with his head. Ed quickly turns to see two other students emerge from behind other cars and Ed instantly feels his anxiety quicken. But as he studies the emerging students he realizes one isn't Dean Masters, Jeremy's usual right hand man.

"Tired of Dean already? Or did he actually stand up to you Jeremy and you found a few other drones that won't?" Ed lightly demands as he holds his ground.

"What do you want here?"

"I don't answer to you," Ed answers calmly. "Or to your lackeys."

Jeremy takes a few steps closer and Ed feels his fists tighten at his sides. He was alone, unarmed, outnumbered, unable to call for backup or help and facing a vengeful foe without remorse or an obvious conscience. "I don't think you quite get it," Jeremy snickers as he stands a few feet from Ed's tense frame. "You're not welcome here."

"Are you finished?" Ed demands angrily.

"Hardly," Jeremy hisses as he pulls a knife. "You hearin' _me_ now?" Jeremy jeers.

But not really expecting Ed to act in the way he does, a few seconds later, Jeremy is slammed up against his car, hand twisted behind his back, and Ed holding the knife to him before he pulls it down.

"As I said…" Ed hisses close to Jeremy's ear. "I don't answer to you. Now I'm gonna have a uniformed officer stationed here from now until you graduate with specific orders to keep an eye on you. You so much as go near Clark or any other student with the intent to harm them you'll be arrested for harassment, a few of those and you'll face expulsion. You hearin' _me_ now?" Ed pulls back with an angry tone.

He looks at the other two students before shoving the now folded up knife back into his pocket. "You boys get to class!" Ed warns; watching as they, a few seconds later finally comply. Ed releases Jeremy who only looks at him in contempt.

"That's my knife!" Jeremy demands angrily. "Give it back."

"It's a weapon on school grounds wielded with intent to harm. I have the legal right to confiscate it. Trust me son you don't want to argue the law with me," Ed challenges.

"Whatever you jerk. You'll pay for this," Jeremy warns under his breath as he just holds Ed's angry glare for a few more seconds.

"Is that a threat?"

Jeremy doesn't answer, only nods and then turns and heads for the nearest building, uttering a few more threats and angry curses in Ed's name before he disappears from sight. Jeremy's fist slams into the nearest locker as he continues to storm toward his; visually challenging everyone who would even dare to cross his line of sight.

"What the hell was that all about?" One of Jeremy's new friends asks angrily. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"He's no one!" Jeremy barks back.

"You said before it was some kid's father, a nobody, but then you called him officer? Is he a cop?"

"So what if is he?"

"Jeremy this is serious. Cops don't take things lightly that guy looked pissed enough to arrest you for even talkin' to him. What you have planned..."

"Again so what if's a cop?"

"He's..."

"He's one guy…and he caught me off guard," Jeremy says in contempt as he pulls open his locker and eyes the gun carefully hidden under a folded sweatshirt. "Ed Lane won't get that chance again."

"Seriously…whadda ya gonna do?" The other asks.

"Make him pay! He'll pay for what he just did."

"Yeah how? You can't mess with a cop…" the first one warns in an undertone.

"If you don't have the balls for this then I suggest you back away now!"

"Okay man…I'm outta here," the first one puts up his hands and then quickly backs away, looking at the other who merely sneers but opts to stay with Jeremy.

"You really with me Walter?"

"Yeah man I got your back. I hate cops as much as you. How we gonna mess with him?"

"No…we're gonna mess him up – big time," Jeremy whispers as he pulls his phone. "Fred…I know what to do. You still got your old man's station wagon? How about we cruise the burbs in it tomorrow?"

XXXXXXXX

"Dumb punk," Ed's voice growls as his fist slams the dashboard on the drive into work. He had wanted to talk to Amber but that plan didn't go as he wanted, thanks to Jeremy. The stunt with the knife was stupid, but his warning was something that Ed was going to take seriously. However, in his mind, he doesn't see Jeremy really coming after him, as much as wanting to target Clark. That would be the best way to make him suffer.

"Damn it," Ed curses as he walks into the locker room and slams his fist on the side of his own personal metal box.

"Wanna talk about it?" Wordy's voice pipes up. "Where were you this morning?"

"At the school."

"Ed, what?"

"I went to talk to the principal about having an officer there until all this tension dies down," Ed pulls off his jacket, not careful about the knife and then watching as it clatters to the ground and his friends hand quickly swooping in to pick it up.

"What else happened?"

"That isn't mine."

"Yeah I know, you've advanced to bigger weapons," Wordy smirks. "Wanna tell me straight up or do I have to wrestle the answers out of you?" Wordy nudges his best friend, forcing Ed's face to finally untense a little, but the frown to remain.

"Jeremy tried to get the upper hand in the parking lot. As you can see – he didn't."

"Did you touch him?"

"I know what you're getting at but not enough for him to do anything."

"Ed..."

"Wordy, it was no big deal. He wanted to make a point - I made mine first."

"Which I'm sure only pissed him off even more. Ed this kids now gunning for you."

"I was alone and he was trying to prove he's a big man to all his friends, that's all. I'm worried about Clark."

"All his friends? How many where there?"

"Two punks plus him. No big deal. He's angry because I made him look bad. I'm sure he got the message this morning."

"I get that and you have reason, doesn't mean you drop your guard. Sure you got the upper hand this time on him…what about next time?"

"I have no reason to go back to the school. Its Friday. Maybe come Monday, when I don't show up and the uniformed officer is there, things will die down and he'll tire of this stupid game."

"Yeah okay and what if he doesn't?"

"I won't let him hurt Clark."

"Ed, buddy I get that. But seriously, don't you see that you're just as vulnerable as Clark here? He's right about one thing…that is his turf. And you there alone and unarmed, means he's got you where he wants – with his friends who have been poisoned by his stupid way of thinking."

"Wordy, I refuse to show this kid fear. He's a punk and nothing more."

"He's a guy with a grudge and nothing to lose," Wordy reminds him in truth. "Is your father/son weekend still on?"

"Sophie and I talked about it last night and she is still insisting it'll be good for us," Ed answers with a heavy sigh. "I thought it would put too much pressure on Clark after all this but um…well he's going to do the project with Amber and…"

"What happened to Cello practice?"

"He had one this morning and so gets to miss tomorrow so he can do the project. Then after he's back, maybe I'll take him out…I don't know for pizza or something and just…hang."

"Just hang. Okay…could work," Wordy nods in agreement.

"I know things are gonna be strained for a bit more until all this dies down but I can't give up, can I?"

"You have never given up on _anything_ Ed and that isn't always bad," Wordy pats his friends back. "But sometimes you need to know when to quit _certain_ things."

"Jeremy is full of hot air and I think he got the message today. Trust me Wordy, I'm sure this is all just gonna fizzle now," Ed states fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

"You went to see Jeremy, why?" Clark asks Amber in shock.

"He said he had an important message. First he apologized to me and then said that he wasn't going ahead with the bet."

Clark looks at Amber with a frown but says nothing.

"Come on Clark, I had to hear him out. I grew up with Jeremy remember?"

"He's an ass Amber, he hurt you and…"

"And he said he was sorry. I said he better not do it again or I really will press charges."

"And I'm sure he liked that," Clark groans.

"Yeah as much as I'm sure he liked seeing your dad here."

"What? My dad was here?"

"Yeah we talked for a bit. He asked me about Jeremy…no big deal. I guess he didn't tell you?"

_So much for trusting me_, Clark's mind groans inwardly. "No...as usual Officer Lane has to do his own thing."

"He's just concerned about you."

"I know," Clark sighs as he looks at Amber with a weak expression. "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Is it still okay with your dad after all this?"

"His problem is with Jeremy, not you," Clark reminds her. "But I can't hang afterwards, I think he wants to do something."

"Okay sure. You sure you're okay? You seem off," Amber mentions as they head for their next class.

"I just hate all this going behind each other's back stuff."

"I said it was no big deal."

"No I mean my dad. It's like he says he believes me but then does something to show that he really doesn't. He gets after me for not talking about things and then he does what he wants. When is he ever gonna trust me?"

"He's also a cop right? I mean my dad gets upset and stuff but he can't do much about it. Your dad got an actual cop to be put here, that's kinda cool."

"He did?" Clark asks in surprise.

"Yeah, you know to keep an eye on things. Maybe Jeremy really will take the hint now."

"Yeah…maybe," Clark replies as he turns his head slightly to the left and notices Jeremy watching them from down the hall. An uneasy feeling starts to develop as he watches Jeremy's eyes narrow and then glances downward to see Jeremy's fingers snap a pencil in half with one hand. _Jerk, _Clark's mind offers as he turns back to listen to Amber just as they head into their next class. But as he ponders what Amber had told him about the cop on the grounds now, Clark finds himself upset once again. _Why didn't he tell me first? Why the double standard? _

XXXXXXXX

"Friday night comes and you my friend are actually still in one piece," Wordy teases Ed as they enter the locker room, Spike and Sam heading for their own side of the open room.

"Work I can handle. Put me in front of an armed suspect any day," Ed huffs as he starts to unbutton his black uniform shirt. "This life stuff…teenagers…it's almost unnerving."

"But you didn't get any calls from either the school, your wife or your son so things must be okay for them too right?"

"That's what I'm hopin' for," Ed nods in agreement as he pulls on his jeans and then his sweater, pausing to look at Wordy with a frown. "I just don't ever want to become one of those guys that never sees his kid when he leaves home after school because of something I did. That guilt is hard to live with."

"Well that is why you are gonna come and have a beer with me…"

"Wordy…" Ed tries to protest.

"Seriously Ed, don't make me cuff you because I will," Wordy warns with a smile. "He needs to come home and unwind without you waiting there for him, making him think you're gonna give him the third degree as soon as he walks through the door."

"How come you know all this?"

"I read more than you," Wordy winks and Ed just groans. "You can't see that straight because you are in it. Come on...don't make me beg."

Ed looks at his best friend and knows that he's only trying to help, so with some reluctance finds himself giving in faster than anticipated. "One beer…"

"Well yeah one, you're payin," Wordy chuckles as he grabs his jacket.

"Me?" Ed retorts as they head for the exit doors.

"Yeah you're takin' me out for being such a great friend to you."

"Ah…got it," Ed just shakes his head, leaving the space behind them with a laugh before the door closes behind them and the cool night air greets them with open arms. But the drive to the bar is spent mostly in silence for Ed as he now ponders what Amber was really talking about with Jeremy.

"You said she knew him a long time right?" Wordy mentions as they sit at the bar, each with a beer in hand. "She might have been trying to make amends between him and Clark. Maybe she was kept out of it but when he started to rough her up that was the last straw."

"Yeah…maybe," Ed replies slowly as he takes another sip of his beer. "I mean I know we worry that our daily actions will affect our families," Ed pauses. "But there has never been anything this direct toward a family member that isn't us."

"That's why I think you're the real target."

"Wordy…"

"Seriously. And where was that Dean kid you said was his right hand up until this morning?"

"Jeremy probably had something on him," Ed sighs as he looks at the bottle between his fingers. "I won't let him hurt Clark."

"I know you won't," Wordy pats his friends back. _And I'll try not to let him hurt you, _Wordy's mind offers silently. "So I guess it'll just be you and the garage tomorrow?"

"I thought boys liked working on cars…yeah I know…a girl always wins out," Ed smiles as he takes another sip and then puts the bottle back down onto the counter top. "I think this weekend will be a turning point Wordy – for all of us," Ed utters, not realizing the truthfulness of his words or that the turning point would be in his favor. Wordy was right, Ed was the real target and a vengeful villain's plans for evil revenge were about to unfold.

~_Nearing Midnight on the other side of the city_~

"Whadda we have Jenkins?" A plain clothes Detective nears a uniformed RCMP officer, flashing his badge to a few others standing around the grisly crime scene; his partner heading for the standing marked police cruiser.

"We are running his prints for an ID now," Officer Jenkins replies with a grim expression. "Whoever did this, was angry at something this guy did."

Detective Ross looks at the twisted and bloodied body at his feet and curses under his breath. "Damn this kid is probably still in school."

"High school Detective Ross," Jenkins partner pipes up as he nears them with a small print out. "We got an ID, he's in the system."

Ross takes the paper and looks at the name. "Dean Masters…well Dean who the hell did you piss for them to do this to you?"

"And where is he now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So Jeremy doesn't only get mad - he gets even. What forboding does that mean ulitmatly for Ed? Hope you are all still liking this and would love your thoughts. So please review before you go and thanks so much in advance.


	7. Evil Takes Aim

**Title: ****The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter ****7 – Evil Takes Aim**

**A/N:** A HUGE thank you to everyone so far for their amazing reviews! I am enjoying writing this and am so happy you are all are enjoying reading this! I do hope you like this update just as much and continue with your very vaulable feedback!

* * *

><p><em>"So was your dad waiting for you when you got home <em>_last night?" Amber asks early Saturday morning._

"No I heard him come in but he just left it alone – thankfully. He sometimes works late or hangs with the guys to I don't know let off steam or somethin' and goes for a beer and then comes home. I just didn't feel like asking him about the whole cop at the school thing."

_"__Are we still on for later?"_

"Don't see why we wouldn't be," Clark shrugs to himself as he talks to Amber on the phone, resting against his bed. "I got a text from Dean last night," Clark tells her, not realizing that it was a text sent from Jeremy using Dean's phone.

_"What did he want?"_

"He asked to meet me by the bridge by the waterfront – alone. Yeah like I'm that stupid. I know he'd have Jeremy there with him so I texted back and asked him to tell me why and he only replied and said it was urgent and I had to come - alone. Said it was about Jeremy. I texted back and asked what about? And he said nothing and I never heard from him again so I figured he just let it go."

_"I don't know Jeremy's game. Maybe you could agree to meet and take your dad and his cop friend?"_

"No. I'm just gonna let it be. I don't care Amber. He's just wanting to get me there so he can pick another fight," Clark slightly winces as he gingerly touches his black eye. "Besides if I show up with my dad, they'll bail and that'll be it. Gee no thanks."

_"Okay but…hold on I'm getting a text from Whitney.__ Yeah she's up this early," Amber laughs as she looks at the clock that read 10:00 am._

"Holding," Clark sighs as he looks over at his computer where his school project was up on the screen. Whitney wasn't only the school floozy she was also the schools biggest gossip and also hung with Jeremy and others. If anyone was connected to school news it was her – sometimes not in a good way but it kept the lines of talk flowing between the kids.

"What's she say? She lost a shoe right?" Clark snickers.

_"__No…Clark she um…she said that she was at the club last night with Rhonda when Jeremy and some other guy showed up to party. She said that she saw fresh blood on Jeremy's shirt and asked him about it but he shrugged it off as he went to the bathroom. But she said before he turned to leave, Rhonda snapped a pic on her phone and sent it to both their home emails."_

"What?"

_"Yeah she's freaked out about it too."_

"Did she tell anyone else?"

_"I doubt it. What do you think it's from?"_

"Jeremy's an ass and likes to fight. Maybe he just got into it with someone?" Clark shrugs as he hears some noise from outside his bedroom door. "Dad's up."

_"Your mom's gone right?"_

"Yeah some spa thing. She left early this morning. Dad wants us to go for pizza tonight."

_"Clark…"_

"I'm gonna go," Clark sighs as he offers a small frown. "I wonder what Dean wanted?"

XXXXXXXX

Ed hears Clark talking on the phone in his bedroom and slightly frowns when he hears Amber's name. He still wasn't sure if Amber was totally on Clark's side but again choosing friends was one area where Clark has to make his own choices; as painful as it was to let go and let him do that, Ed knows he has to. It was all a part of growing up. He grew up in a rather rough neighborhood but was still able to make some good choices in friends so has to allow Clark the same latitude. So instead of just barging into his son's room, he heads downstairs to make some coffee; Sophie and her friend already on the road to Niagara Falls.

"Outta coffee," Ed groans as he looks at his breakfast beverage choices – herbal tea or decaffeinated coffee. "Damn it Soph," he gently curses as he reaches for a small packet of earl grey tea, wanting something, anything with a bit of caffeine in it. "At least this stays with me," Ed chides to himself as the phone rings.

"Morning."

_"Is this Ed Lane?"_

"Yes it is who am I speaking to?"

_"Detective Duncan Ross," the man's firm voice answers and Ed's stomach instantly tightens. _

"What's goin' on?"

_"__Do you know a Clark Lane?"_

"Yes he's my son. What's going on Detective?" Ed demands in haste.

_"And do you know a Dean Masters?"_

"He goes to the same school as my son. What is this all about?" Ed asks again, his frustrated anger rising once again.

_"__I'll be there in about five minutes Mr. Lane. I'll see you both very soon."_

"Damn it!" Ed curses as he slams down the phone and heads for the stairs leading upstairs. "Clark!" Ed's voice bellows.

"Amber, I gotta go…" Clark says just as Ed pushes open the door to his son's bedroom. "Hey dad what's…"

"Who was that?"

"Amber…why do you look pissed?"

"I am."

"What else is new," Clark huffs, forcing Ed to just shake his head but his blue eyes to narrow in fury.

"Did you talk to Dean Masters lately?"

"No…well not personally."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Chill dad what's going on?" Clark asks in haste.

"Chill? Why am I always hearing about your personal life from everyone else but you?"

"You talk to Amber again?" Clark retorts in sarcasm.

"Not this time. There is a less than forthcoming Detective on his way over right now who just called and asked if I know a Clark Lane and a Dean Masters. Now what the hell is he going to ask me?"

"I have no clue. I got a text from Dean last night asking me to come and talk to him but I thought it might be a setup from him and Jeremy so I texted back no way and that was it I never heard back and then let it go."

"Where is your phone?" Ed demands.

"Why?"

"Damn it Clark, don't ask questions that guy's gonna be here in five minutes. Did you erase anything?"

"No."

"Good and you answer him honestly."

"Dad what happened?"

"I have no idea but until this whole mess is over I want you to stay away from Amber also."

"Why? What for?" Clark asks, standing up to face his father head on. "She's not involved in this. She's my friend."

"She's also friends with Jeremy."

"You are just blinded by your hatred for him and now everyone who as ever known him is a suspect right?" Clark blurts out. "And I can see her and that's final!"

"As long as you live in my house under my rules you'll do as_ I_ say!" Ed's temper flares once more, neither father nor son stopping for a few minutes to ponder the motive of who was really behind their heated argument. "I …" is all Ed manages as the doorbell rings. "We'll finish this later. And you are doing your project here – alone."

"You know I don't want pizza tonight."

"Fine," Ed huffs as he heads back out of the room and then hurries to open the door, his mind racing as to what the Detective might actually want with Clark.

"Ed Lane?" The man on the right speaks first. "I'm Duncan Ross and this is my partner Carl Simmons. Can we come in and speak to you and your son?"

"What is going on here?" Ed asks, hating the role reversal that he was now forced to endure. But this is what he would sometimes face when he and the team would have to go to a person of interest's home, not being able to give all the facts to the first one that opened the door.

"Sir, please get your son?"

"I would like an explanation first," Ed insists, Clark standing at the top of the stairs.

"Son, are you Clark Lane?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Can you please come down a moment and bring your phone son, we want to ask you a few questions."

Ed watches Clark slowly come down the stairs with his phone in hand.

"How do you know Dean Masters?"

"He's in my grade. What happened?" Clark asks the Detective, not daring to meet his father's nearly penetrating gaze.

"And when did you see him last in person?" Detective Ross carries on, ignoring Clark's question.

"Day before last at school."

"And when did you talk to him last?"

"In person? Because you are probably going to ask about the text message right?"

"That would be correct. Were you friends with Dean?"

"No. I spoke to him in passing a few days back like hi or somethin'," Clark answers, recalling the fight in the hallway but failing to mention it to the pushy man before him. Is this how others felt when his father questioned them? "I got a text from him last night asking to meet me but I was busy and told him I couldn't."

"Okay what is going on?" Ed quickly interrupts, forcing both Detective's to look at the SRU team lead in haste. "What is this about? My son talking to Dean Masters isn't a crime."

"No Mr. Lane it's not, but murder is."

"What?" Both Clark and Ed exchange shocked glances.

"Murder?" Ed manages.

"Dean Masters was murdered last night, that is what is going on. The last message was to your son and I am trying to establish a motive by asking your son his connection with the deceased, that's what this is about."

"Murdered? How?" Clark asks weakly.

"Brutally beaten with what the coroner thinks might have been a police baton and pair of brass knuckles. Sir we know you are SRU, do you have a baton or club at home?"

"No, all my gear is locked up at work and I only have the combination. Clark would never do this Detective."

"How well do you know your son Sir?"

"Enough to know this is going nowhere. What time was Dean Masters time of death?"

"What did you and Dean fight about Clark?"

"We didn't fight. I just said like hi in passing a few days back."

"Are you also going to question Jeremy Ryder?" Ed asks.

"His name came up in Dean's phone log, why? You know him Mr. Lane?"

"I arrested Jeremy Ryder a few months ago and ever since he has been gunning for Clark. Check with Principal Adams; it's on both their school files. I even had a uniformed officer put there yesterday morning to watch out for Jeremy. Dean is…was his right hand. What time was time of death?"

"10pm. Clark can you account for your whereabouts last night? These texts were sent at 8:30pm. Lots of time for you to get down…"

"He didn't do this."

"Sir, I'm asking your _son_," Detective Ross interrupts Ed.

"Lots of time for you to get down to the waterfront, beat Dean to death and be back home before dear old dad here would notice," Detective Ross states flippantly, making Ed whisper a curse in anger.

"I was online with my friends Amber and Dave. I was on Facebook and Twitter and it puts your location and the time…you can check if you want."

"I want. Where is your computer son?"

"Upstairs. Mr. Lane you will wait here with my partner. Come on, this won't take long."

Clark looks at Ed who can merely nod as he watches Clark and the lead Detective head upstairs, his heart racing that maybe something might further implicate Clark in this nightmare.

"Did you find the murder weapon?" Ed wonders.

"We found one of them. Whoever used it had gloves on because forensics was able to get some latex residue."

"Of course he did. My son didn't do this."

"Sir we have to follow…"

"Every lead…yeah I know."

"Then you know this has to be done impartially no matter how painful," Detective Simmons answers with a small frown.

"Your partner, he um..."

"Yeah isn't the touchy feely type," Simmons smirks. "That's me. But um...well it's always tougher when it's a member of law enforcement you have to deal with. But your son was the last one he called."

"No I'm willing to bet that it was Jeremy Ryder who made the call from Dean's phone after he killed him and set this up. Did you get the footage from any traffic cameras?" Ed queries.

"Those are being sent to our department as we speak. I'm sorry sir, but since you are not part of this investigation..."

"Yeah yeah I know...I can only know certain things."

Ed hears footsteps and then looks up to see Clark and Detective Ross coming back downstairs. "Kid's alibi checks out. He even tweeted from here and his two friends were at their home addresses as well. Thanks for your time Mr. Lane."

_Mr. Lane, _Ed's mind seethes as he looks first at his son and then at the pesky Detective. Oh he couldn't fault Ross in reality for he was just doing his job and following up every lead as they would. But the fact that he was blindsided by this first thing Saturday morning about his family but once again by forces outside his family stung more than he might ever be able to verbalize.

"We'll be in touch," Detective Ross pauses on the doorstep.

"You go and question Jeremy Ryder," Ed suggests.

"I intend to. Have a nice day."

"Damn it," Ed curses as he slams the door shut and then turns to face Clark who merely looks at his father with a blank expression. "What aren't you telling me Clark?"

"Nothing dad. I don't talk to Dean, this was news to me," Clark huffs as he just looks down at his phone and then back up.

"Are you sure? What did Amber say?"

"Only that Jeremy showed up at the club with blood on his shirt."

"What? Did anyone else see?"

"It was Whitney Stokes and Rhonda McLean. They have the pictures."

"Why didn't you tell that to the detective?"

"He didn't ask," Clark retorts and Ed groans as he reaches for the phone and calls Detective Ross, telling the suspicious detective that his son's friend might have witnessed something from Jeremy Ryder and to check their computers for pictures before going to see Jeremy.

"Who knew about this Clark?" Ed queries as soon as he hangs up the phone.

"What?" Clark looks back up at his father in shock. "He's setting me up."

"You're damn straight he is. Who else knew?"

"Amber was online so you can stop blaming her," Clark insists.

"I will stop blaming people when that punk is behind bars. Until then I think I'll go and have a word…"

"With Amber? Are you serious? Do you totally want to ruin my life?"

"A little melodramatic don't you think?" Ed counters.

"You can't run my life dad. I'm old enough to…"

"Make your own decisions? You need to be straight with me here Clark."

"You're the one that started all this remember?" Clark shoots back.

"Not this again. I can't go back and change the arrest. He got what was coming to him! Look I don't want to fight…"

"You show up at the school talk to my friends and then have a cop posted there without telling me and then you get after me for not being straight with you? That's being a hypocrite! Why not practice what you preach for once!" Clark's angry voice bellows.

"A father doesn't answer to his son," Ed answers gruffly, his mind yelling him to take it easy or else. "Now you'll not see Amber today until I get some straight answers from someone other than an irate Detective with probable cause!"

"I need to…"

"You'll do it alone and that's final. One boy is dead…"

"I wish you were dead instead of Dean!" Clark shouts in haste as he turns runs back to his room, slamming the door so hard that it literally reverberates throughout the whole house.

"Ah damn, it" Ed curses as his fist hits the nearest wall and he storms into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

XXXXXXXX

_"__Did you tell Sophie?"_

"She's outta range right now," Ed huffs as he leans on the kitchen counter his back to the front door.

_"How's Clark?"_

"Pissed at me and wishes I were dead," Ed groans. "You're lucky you have girls."

_"Just wait until I start regulating who they can date," Wordy smirks. _

"Wordy, this is bad. Jeremy murdered Dean and was trying to finger Clark. Never thought I'd be happy to hear myself say that I'm glad my son was not studying but was wasting time on line last night. Those social sites keep track of the time and location you post from."

_"__Did they talk to Jeremy?"_

"He was next on their list thanks to me," Ed answers with a heavy sigh. "I hate this tension and I feel responsible."

_"__Well the arrest started this but you did the right thing back then. You just need to give Clark time to cool down."_

"I did that before. I think I need to just go and sit down and talk to him straight," Ed advises his friend.

_"The direct approach, could work. You need me to ride shotgun on this?"_

"No I got it but I might need a friend later. That is if my son still hates me," Ed laments in remorse.

_"He's angry. I remember the time you and your old man got into it about…what was that kids name? The one with the Mohawk?"_

"Shawn…"

_"Piper. Yeah him. You spewed off and nearly went one on one with your dad remember?"_

"I remember I said a lot of stupid things, grabbed a whole case of beer, downed it outside a park and he picked me up before I could be arrested and…and after that we sat down and talked and everything was okay. He was right but I didn't want to see it at the time."

_"Clark's like you buddy, poor kid," Wordy snickers, forcing Ed's face to actually break into a small smile. "Thankfully for you he's not a closet drinker. So he'll sit and stew about it, do his project and then you'll talk in a few hours and he'll make you buy dinner."_

"I told him he can't see Amber."

_"That's your call," Wordy sighs. "Ed..."_

"Yeah?"

_"Just promise me that you aren't going to go and see Jeremy on your own."_

"I had thought about it but I don't want to hinder their investigation in any way. I'm gonna drink my te...I mean coffee..."

_"Tea?" Wordy laughs. "Man you are in rough shape."_

"Funny. Well am gonna work on the car and then talk to Clark. Thanks for listening. Okay I gotta run…I'll talk to you later."

Ed hangs up and then listens to the silence that now engulfs the whole house as he stands in place in the kitchen. He can only shake his head at this sudden turn of events and feels instant remorse for Dean's parents who had probably gotten the grim news last night or very early this morning. Their son was dead and his was still alive. But Jeremy was now sending a very strong message – don't mess with him or pay the ultimate price – death. Jeremy's hatred was festering out of control and if not handled immediately might spell disaster for his family.

"I can't let that happen," Ed mutters under his breath as he takes a sip of his luke-warm tea and then nearly spits it back out. He was angry but he was also partly to blame. He had kept things from Clark and now berates himself for not having the open communication with his son that he had so long taken for granted. But he doesn't want resentment to continue to build and knows that it's up to him to make amends and fast.

Ed glances upstairs before he takes a step and then another and in a matter of minutes is standing before his son's door about to knock.

"Clark?" Ed asks softly. But upon hearing nothing, not even a whispered breath, he slowly pushes the bedroom door to his son's room open and curses – Clark was gone. Probably slipped out while he was on the phone in a heated discussion with his best friends with his back to the front door. "Damn it Clark," Ed groans as he heads for his phone and then dials his son's cell. It goes straight to voice mail. He rushes for the front door only to see a sticky on it marked 'library'.

"Damn!" Ed's fist hits the door in frustrated anger. His first thought is to get into the car and go after his son, dragging him back home if necessary. But quickly reasoning that making the matter worse right now in front of Amber wouldn't help things between him and Clark. They both just need to cool off before more harsh words are spoke or another public fight breaks out. _Unless he went to see Jeremy, _Ed's mind thinks for a moment. But knowing that both he and Clark heard that Detective Ross was going to talk to Jeremy, Ed knows his son will wait on that. _At least I hope you do Clark._

_"Anything from that Detective yet?" Wordy asks about half hour later._

"No nothing," Ed groans as he slumps down into a nearby chair. "Clark's still gone. Went to see Amber at the library. Unless he went to see Jeremy."

_"On his own? Sounds like your kid. But I doubt he'd do anything to mess up the investigation."_

"No, he knows better...at least I hope so," Ed huffs in remorse.

_"Well you are the one that likes to rush in where angels fear to tread buddy. Sorry. Give him some time. It worked last time right. Do your car thing and then…"_

"Yeah take it from there. So much for this being a fun weekend."

_"Ah there might be some fun ahead…keep the faith__ but keep your eyes open. Call me later."_

"Will do."

Ed puts down the phone and then looks over to the fridge at a picture of him and Clark and feels misery starting to consume him once more. Clark is too much like him and that is becoming more and more apparent as he gets older. But he did have to allow Clark his own space and so as much as he wants to just get in the car and head for the library, figures he'll let Clark have his time with Amber and then talk to him later. Clark was rebelling just as he had done. But in Amber's defense she didn't seem like the kind of person that would back Jeremy. However, Clark was his own flesh and blood and that came before any outside friendships. Jeremy Ryder, however, is still a deadly threat. He looks at the clock and frowns. Detective Ross said he'd call him as soon as he and his partner talked to Jeremy and got his whereabouts from the night before.

So telling himself to get busy and keep his mind occupied, he changes from his sweater into an old sweatshirt and heads for the garage, having his phone on him but no weapon; it was on the desk at the front of the garage.

About an hour later, just as he was about to start finishing up, Ed hears some shuffling coming from the entrance to the garage and figures it was Clark finally returning home. _Just take it easy...be calm and talk like to friends instead of a parent scolding a child, _Ed's mind tells him in haste.

"Clark? Hey buddy is that you?" Ed asks with a rather cheery tone. "Clark?" But when he hears nothing in return he looks up and around the right side of the open hood of his car, only to have his eyes widen as he sees Jeremy Ryder standing only a few feet away with a bloody police baton in his hand.

"Sorry Mr. Lane, Clark's not with us. But that's okay…you see…" Jeremy nears Ed, distracting him from the other two who were sneaking up on Ed's left. "_We're_ not here to talk to him. We're here for _you_."

Ed turns to try to make it to the table where his gun is resting…he never makes it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***aip ducks and runs* okay you guys know that I would never and I mean NEVER ever kill a team member…but I did promised some danger (read story description lol) and now it's here…well some of it! So I hope you are still with me and liking this story and (yes eeks this chapter is a bit longer and hope that's okay) but please review before you go with your thoughts on what Jeremy has planned for Ed and where Clark actually is and can Wordy get there in time and thanks so much in advance!


	8. A Grim Warning

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – A Grim Warning**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Amber greets Clark with a hug as they meet on the steps of the library.<p>

"Got into another fight with my dad," Clark huffs as he sags to the large concrete steps, Amber at his side. "Dean's dead."

"What? Clark what? Oh my god…what happened? Who told you? Whitney?" Amber asks in haste, pushing an auburn strand behind her ear and looking at Clark in shock.

"No. A Detective came to the house this morning and said that Dean was murdered last night and they wanted to talk to me about the text he sent me."

"A Detective?"

"Yeah dad was pissed...don't think he likes being on that side of the fence."

"Can't blame him but um...murdered…" Amber's voice trails off as she feels her eyes water. "Did they say who did it?"

"My guess? Jeremy. But the Detective said they are going to talk to him and Whitney," Clark mentions firmly. "I just can't believe it."

"What else did the Detective want?"

"He checked my online stuff from last night. Good thing I have my location marked, it literally saved my ass," Clark sighs as he looks away. "I told them about what Whitney told you about the bloody tee-shirt."

"That jerk probably washed it already," Amber sighs. "So nice way to start the day and hence the fight with your dad."

"Yeah I yelled at him. I was mad and…damn Amber I said I wished he was dead."

"Sorry," Amber frowns. "What happens now?"

"I guess they'll go and find Jeremy and talk to him but um…but I bet he covered his ass as well."

"Why Dean? I mean they were friends," Amber wonders.

"I'll bet Dean found out something or maybe just stood up to him. The Detective said he was beaten to death."

"Oh…god…" Amber whispers in horror as her hand rests on Clark's arm. "Suddenly I'm wishing my dad was a cop as well you know?"

"You'll be okay. It wasn't your dad that arrested him," Clark laments as he pulls his phone and turns it on. As suspected there was one missed call from _'Ed Lane (dad)' _resting on the LCD display. "He called. I left a note but he didn't want me coming here."

"Why not?"

"Because he um…Amber he thinks you're…I don't know he just didn't want me to come to see you today."

"Probably suspicious after he saw me talking to Jeremy," Amber mentions and Clark nods in agreement.

"I tried to tell him Amber…I know you'd never help Jeremy."

"Never. I grew up with him and he became a real jerk a few years ago. You know that. I only wanted him to stop but...I'd never help him - ever."

"I know."

"You know maybe I should go with you and we can talk to your dad together."

"What for?"

"So he can get all the facts straight and hear from me in front of you that I have nothing to hide – which I don't."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well yeah," Amber smiles. "What are friends for? Besides this is all creeping me out now. I mean I never liked Dean but um….well to die like that? It's not right."

Clark looks at her and then slowly nods in agreement. "Okay I'll call him and let him know we'll be right there. I guess we can do the project at my place?"

"Sure you got internet right?" Amber teases as Clark dials home. "What?"

"No answer…I'll try his cell," Clark states slowly as he dials his father cell number, getting only empty rings in return. "No answer either."

"Maybe he's just as pissed as you," Amber shrugs.

"I'll give it half hour and then try again."

"I hope everything's going to be okay," Amber huffs.

"Yeah…me to," Clark answers absently as he looks down at the phone.

XXXXXXXX

"No where to run _officer_," Jeremy's voice taunts as the three of them run Ed. "No where to hide."

Ed turns and charges for the table where his gun is resting, his brain commanding him to not go down without a fight. However, just as his fingers grip the edge, his lips utter a cry of pain as one of the punks hits the back of his knees with a bat sending him to the garage floor. But just as he's about to fall completely to the ground, his hands shoot out and grab at the nearest guy on his right, pulling him forward and causing him to crash into the other thug.

But that only serves to anger Jeremy further who, hits him in the back with the bloody baton, temporarily winding him but sending him to the floor, gasping for air; his arms at his sides. His sweatshirt, however, now had blood traces from the baton, blood traces that would be used to incarcerate Jeremy Ryder for Dean Master's death if it came to that.

"Now that's not polite _officer, _you should treat your guests a little better. Maybe it's time someone taught you...some manners," Jeremy continues to mock as the three of them stand over Ed's slightly crumpled frame, looking down. "What do we have here?" Jeremy sneers as he picks up Ed's spare gun and then aims it at his head. "I would just shoot you and be done with it but then where would the fun be for me…or you?"

"Jeremy…you are making…a big…mistake," Ed huffs, twisting his head to the side and biting back a painful gasp from his burning lungs.

"I've made many," Jeremy snickers. "But at least I'll get to live with the rest of mine…not so lucky for you."

"Jeremy…"

"I wasn't finished!" Jeremy growls down at Ed as he kicks him in the side. But before he can say another word the phone inside phone rings, forcing all of them into instant silence until the rings died out. None of them heard Ed's because it was in his pocket on vibrate during the yelling.

"Aww no one is home," Jeremy mocks. "I wonder who's calling?"

_Clark! _Ed's mind calls in futility.

"Barry and I will keep _officer Lane _here company while you check for his no good son and bring him to me," Jeremy nods to the third guy; Fred still waiting in the getaway car.

"No…Clark," Ed grumbles as he tries to grab at Jeremy's legs. But that only garners him another hit to the back, sending shooting pains down to his feet and forcing him to slump back to the ground gasping for air.

"You…stay put!" Jeremy shouts down at Ed. "We are all going to take a nice little family outing today. It's Saturday, a perfect day for a family outing don't you agree?"

"Go…to hell," Ed curses angrily.

"Oh I intend to," Jeremy mocks as he looks around the garage and then spies a roll of duct tape. "Barry, get that duct tape and use it on him."

"Jeremy you walk…away now and…" Ed tries again.

"And what? Miss out on my fun afternoon that I had planned for so long? Hell no," Jeremy laughs as he cocks Ed's gun and places it beside his cheek. "I will shoot you right here if you move, you got me?"

"Damn kid's not here," the third punk named Walter comes back and tells Jeremy and Barry. "What do we do with him?"

"Bring him of course. Tie him up. Where is he? Where is Clark!" Jeremy asks Ed sharply as Barry moves into position and grabs Ed's wrists and pulls them behind his back.

"Go to hell," Ed retorts as he tries to struggle free. Walter rushes in to help, the two of them holding Ed in place so that he could be restrained.

"WHERE!" Jeremy shouts once more.

Knowing he'd just sustain another hit, Ed tightens his wrists but allows Barry to bind them with tape behind his back. He was injured and out numbered and unarmed; his worst nightmare and what Wordy had warned him about was coming true.

"Fine!" Jeremy stammers in anger as he finally spies Ed's phone and reaches for it in his back pocket. "Ah look at that…Clark called dear old dad," Jeremy mocks as Ed's heart sinks. _Clark…buddy I'm so sorry. _"Bring him with us…we'll call Clark and say we have something that he _might_ want."

"What?" Ed asks in haste, his panic surging.

"Well he might not," Jeremy laughs.

"Don't...do this."

"Why the hell not? This can't be a family outing…without the family. We get you…we get Clark. Two for one…kinda nice."

"Don't do thi…" is all Ed manages before a piece of the tape is pressed down over his mouth silencing him. Ed swallows hard, his stomach lurching at the taste of the faint coppery taste of his own blood from the cut on his lip from the fall to the ground. _Clark! _No…not Clark…But his captor has no feeling and merely sneers as he nods.

"You'll watch your son die and then it'll be your turn!"

_NO! _Ed tries in vain. _No not Clark…oh god what have I done?_

"Let's go," Jeremy demands watching Barry and Walter bodily haul Ed to his feet and drag him toward the waiting station wagon that Fred had pulled up right to the garage and was waiting with the back hatch door open. Ed struggles in vain looking around for any help from his neighbours but only sustains another hit to the side and falters in their grasp, no one seeing the officer in trouble as his kidnappers get him into the back of the car and slam the door shut. Fred gets into the front seat and waits for Jeremy while Barry and Walter pull a blanket over Ed and threaten him to stay put or else.

"Nice car…" Jeremy laughs as he raises the bat and strikes Ed's car, smashing the side mirror before denting the hood. He adds a few more hits to the car before he presses the button to close the garage door and then darts outside and into the front of the car.

"See Officer Lane," Jeremy speaks loudly in a mocking tone as they pull away from Ed's now quiet home. "I don't _only_ get mad…I _also_ get even."

XXXXXXXX

"You might as well try him again," Amber suggests. "You are looking at that phone more than the book and I know you're stewing about the fight."

"Yeah…you're right," Clark sighs as he looks at Amber and nods. "I hate fighting. We never did before. I know Jeremy is to blame for this but um…I keep wondering if maybe I hadn't gone to that party then if this woulda happened?"

"Jeremy is a frickin' time bomb waiting to go off," Amber answers angrily. "I'd like to punch him in the face right now," she utters and Clark smirks, making her slightly smile. "Well I would. And not just one of those girly hits."

"No…never," Clark teases.

"Just call your dad already."

Clark dials home and once again gets only empty rings, prompting him to hang up and quickly dial his cell number.

"That's odd…he would normally pick up," Clark frowns, not realizing that Jeremy was watching Clark's name on the phone display but wasn't about to answer it until they were ready.

"Can he still be mad at you?"

"Maybe, but he doesn't play games like this," Clark answers in truth. "He would always answer no matter what."

"You think something's wrong right?"

"I…I don't know, honestly," Clark admits. "Maybe he went to see Jeremy…"

"Alone?"

"No, he'd never go alone because he knows that if something happened it would be his word against Jeremy's."

"That other Detective?" Amber asks as they pack up their books.

"Maybe or he took one of the team or Wo…okay I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"No way, I'm coming. What if something bad happened?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying," Amber looks at Clark in defense. "Clark I swear I don't know why he's not answering but you know me – I'm always paranoid."

"Okay, let's go. I'll try him again on the way."

XXXXXXXX

"Aww poor little Clark…he wants his daddy," Jeremy laughs over the din in the still moving car. "How does that make you feel Officer Lane?"

_You're gonna pay for this you damn bastard! _Ed's mind growls as he tries to find something on the floor around him he can use to cut the tape from his wrists with. But with his head pounding and his movements having to be slow so as not to draw attention to himself, it was an arduous process. He closes his eyes and rests his throbbing head for a few moments. Not being able to see thanks to the blanket is just adding to his fear but the fact that he was now bait for his beloved son was making him panic-stricken. His mind races with terror that Clark might actually fall for the bait and come alone. _Call Wordy…call Greg…Sam…anyone but don't come alone Clark, _Ed's mind begs once more as he feels the car starting to slow. _You can't…come alone. _

"We're he…re…" Jeremy calls out, garnering another round of sickening snickers as Ed's stomach tightens. "And now we'll see how tough you really are Officer Lane," Jeremy warns, his tone turning dead serious.

XXXXXXXX

"Still nothing? Maybe he really did go out?" Amber asks as the bus near Clark's home pulls to a stop and they get out.

"Yeah maybe…I'll check and see and if he's not there and the car's gone we'll know or he mighta went with Wordy."

"Wordy?"

"Yeah," Clark chuckles. "Kevin Wordsworth, my dad's best friend; that's his nickname. They work on the same team and stuff. He's a cool guy. If my dad took anyone it would be him," Clark pauses as they reach the front door and he goes to open it.

Amber touches his arm, forcing him to look at her weakly. "It'll be okay."

"Dad? You here?" Clark calls out into the quiet home. "Dad? Hey dad!"

"Maybe he did go out…where's the garage?"

"Uh…out back," Clark drops his backpack and heads for the kitchen and then the garage door. But as soon as he opens the door and sees the car there and then flips on the light and surveys the damage his panic surges.

"Clark!"

"What the hell? Dad!" Clark calls out in a panic as he hurries toward the back. "Anything?"

"No, he's not here…" Amber states in a panic as she gazes up on Clark's horrified expression. "Who did this…you don't think…Clark…there's a bit of blood here on the floor."

"Is it..."

"Yeah still fresh."

"Jeremy!" Clark shouts as he rushes inside.

"Wait!" Amber calls after him and stops him from picking up the phone. "You can't call him."

"I'm calling Wordy," Clark says and then pauses, his hands actually shaking.

"What?" Amber asks, pulling Clark's now mournful gaze to her. She notices his eyes slightly water and quickly hugs him.

"Amber…Jeremy beat…Dean to death and now my dad…might be…"

"Okay just call his friend…Wordy right? Maybe…maybe he can help us."

"Did you see the car?" Clark retorts angrily and then stops. "He…he has to be okay."

"Just dial."

"Right," Clark nods and then quickly dials Wordy. "Wordy?"

_"Clark? Hey is that you? What's up?"_

"Is um…is my dad there by any chance?"

_"Nope sorry. I talked to him just over an hour ago and…hey I know things are strained but um…"_

"Wordy, something's happened."

_"What's going on? You mean to E…your dad?"_

"Yeah. We had a fight and I um…I think…Wordy, Amber I just got back here and dad's gone and the car is um smashed and there is blood on the floor. He won't pick up his cell. Wordy I'm scared something bad's happened. Jeremy…well we think he killed Dean and now…"

_"Might have your father. Okay I'll be right over. Just don't tough anything further," Wordy quickly hangs up and then calls Greg for some extra backup._

_"Does Clark know for sure Ed's with Jeremy?"_

_"No, just a hunch, but if I were to guess also that his name would be first. Boss this kid is bad news. He might have killed his friend...beaten him to death. His father's and ex-con and..."_

_"Yeah Ed arrested him a few months back."_

_"If he's got Ed..."_

_"Wordy, just go over to Ed's and survey the scene. I'm on my way there right now. Did Ed say the name of the Detective?"_

_"Ducan Ross."_

_"I'll call him on the way there and then I'll call the team. Wait for me at Ed's."_

_"Copy that," Wordy sighs as he hangs up and then rushes to tell Shelly he has to leave, grabbing his phone and his gun and racing for the car. "If you've hurt my friend you punk I will kill you," Wordy vows under his breath. _

XXXXXXXX

"Well it's a bit drafty but I'm sure you won't mind as you won't be here _that_ long," Jeremy laughs as he leads Barry and Walter, who were dragging Ed between them into a modest sized, abandoned building. Fred was standing guard outside; he was armed.

Ed's eyes look around the building, only a few windows and two solid doors. He could only hope that Clark had called Wordy and Wordy would get the team but even still it mean his team would be coming in blind for the most part. And with him unable to talk or negotiate things were going to get rougher before smoother.

"Wonder if your son is as stubborn as you?" Jeremy huffs as he stops, forcing Barry and Walter to stop walking as well. Jeremy walks up to Ed who only glares back in anger. "Or maybe he'll just leave you to me? Want to know what I did to the last guy that was left with me?" Jeremy snickers as his mind quickly flashes Dean begging for mercy before he was killed.

"Yeah dear old Dean," Jeremy laughs. "He begged me...like a dog. You ready to do that officer...when the time is right? Beg me...for your miserable life...like a dog?"

_Go to hell..._Ed brings his head forward, clipping Jeremy in the forehead and sending him stumbling backward, clutching his head in pain and cursing under his breath.

"You'll pay for that!" Jeremy hisses as he throws a fist at Ed, who tries to turn his head at the last second. But it wasn't fast enough as Jeremy's balled up fingers connect with his right eye sending pain throughout his frame. "I'll save the rest for later. Get him ready for his picture," Jeremy demands as he tosses Ed's phone to the floor and steps on it, smashing it into untraceable pieces.

Ed struggles in futility as he's dragged over to a center beam in the middle of the large open space, forced to the ground and then only mutters in anger as Walter ties him to the beam with a strand of rope.

"Very nice," Jeremy chides as stands over Ed with his phone ready to take a picture. "Say Clark," he snickers as he takes a picture.

"Now to set the trap."

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this…Amber the last thing I said to him was…" Clark's voice chokes up. "I wish he was dead."

"Okay but your dad works with the best team in the city right? You always say that."

"Yeah but…" Clark sniffs. "There was blood on the floor and um…what it he was out numbered? I don't even know if he had his gun? He can't be gone...he's the best Amber."

"And you always thought your dad invincible right?"

"Yes," Clark nods sadly. "He can't be dead Amber…not like that. I swear…"

"Okay your dad's friend is coming over right now and you said he's gonna call for extra help right?"

"Right but…I can't believe this."

"I can't either," Amber hugs Clark once more. "He's gonna be okay...I hope," Amber mentions just as Clark's phone buzzes to life.

Clark quickly looks at the name on the display and curses. "_Jeremy._" 1 new text message with picture attachment. "Amber…look."

"Open it."

With slightly trembling fingers Clark opens the picture and then looks at Amber just as a single tear escapes and runs down his flushed cheek.

"Oh no…" Amber whispers as she looks at the picture of Ed.

Clark looks at his father who was now sporting a black eye, was gagged with duct tape, hands obviously bound behind his back, sitting on the floor in what looks like a warehouse and was tied to a beam with ropes around his chest. But no address was given – yet.

_'Clark…I have something that belongs to you. You come and get him – alone or else he dies, slowly and painfully. Jeremy.'_

"Dad…what have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so obviously Ed ISN'T going to die :D (I'd never do that to my Eddie – but just upping the tension a bit more). How do you think the rescue plan will unfold and will Jeremy have another trick up his sleeve? Please review before you go (b/c you know it makes us write faster) and stay tuned for more.


	9. Playing for Keeps

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – Playing for Keeps**

**A/N:**A special thank you to French Girl, Rosemary Mutch, Superjendean, Maryam, Amanda B. You guys Don't have personal fanfiction accounts so I can't thank most of you personally (some I can) but really do appreciate your continued support and hope to hear from you on this chapter as well. To everyone else, you know I love all your feedback and reply personally (if I ever miss anyone please tell me). Your feedback is so value and I do appreciate your time. So without further adieu I hope you like this chapter and thanks!

* * *

><p>Clark stares at the picture of his father for what seems like an eternity before he feels Amber's fingers touching his arm and he looks over at her in sorrow. "I can't believe this."<p>

"Does that jerk honestly expect you to come alone?"

"I am going alone."

"You are not," Amber argues back. "Your dads friend is on his way here right now right?"

"Amber…"

"Okay you're not thinking straight. You know what he did to Dean right?"

"And he has my father!" Clark shouts and then pulls back as he turns and storms away from Amber, rushing upstairs to his parents bedroom, Amber in tow.

"What are…what the hell is that?" Amber stops at the doorway as Clark hurries to his father's side of the closet and then pulls out a small box. "What is…Clark…no way a gun?" She asks in shock as Clark pulls out his fathers small extra sidearm.

"I won't allow him to…"

"Okay you are not thinking straight and um…don't point that at me," Amber demands in haste.

"Sorry," Clark lowers the gun and frowns.

"Do you know how to use…what the hell am I saying? You can't take that Clark. Wordy and your dads team have guns right? And they know how to shoot."

"I know how to shoot also."

"You can't…" Amber starts only to stop as they both hear a door slam downstairs. "Clark…"

Clark rushes toward Amber and then both of them enter the hallway in silence, hearing footsteps in the garage.

"Someone's here," Amber whispers.

"Stay here."

"No way."

"Amber..."

"Clark?" Wordy shouts as he rushes into the main living area and looks up with his own gun drawn.

"Wordy," Clark whispers with a sigh of relief.

"Don't shoot!" Amber states in fright as Clark quickly puts his fathers extra gun away before Wordy can see it.

"Clark…you guys okay," Wordy asks before he puts his own gun away.

"Yes, but Jeremy sent a picture of dad," Clark tells Wordy in remorse as he pulls his hoodie down over the gun and then heads down the stairs.

"Don't tell him Amber," Clark whispes in her ear.

"You better or I will."

"Fine," Clark begrudginly agrees as they reach Wordy. "He has dad," Clark shoves his phone into Wordy's fingers.

After hearing what Ed had told him that Jeremy did to Dean and then having seen the condition of Ed's car and the blood on the floor and now seeing his best friend and team leader a helpless prisoner, he can't help but curse.

"Did he send you an address?" Wordy asks as he dials Greg.

"No," Clark replies sadly. "Wordy…we have to…do something. Please...you have to save him."

"We will," Wordy nods just as Greg comes to life. "And I am glad you didn't go alone."

"Yeah no chance of that," Clark lightly grimaces.

_"Wordy?"_

"Boss we have confirmation of Ed's kidnapping. Jeremy Ryder sent Clark a picture and was told to wait for instructions. I guess that's why the detectives weren't able to get a hold of him."

_"How bad Wordy?"_

"He's roughed up and tied up but looks_ okay_ otherwise."

After having spent a few years around the two SRU team members and best friends he got to identify certain words and tones and with Clark right there anxious and scared for his father he knows Wordy is only downplaying Ed's condition. This was a 'hot call' indeed.

"What? Just okay?" Clark asks in shock. "He looks…" he stops as Wordy puts his hand up and offers a weak smile.

"Clark, he's alive and that's what counts the most right now. Where are you boss?"

_"That's good Wordy, just keep him calm. I'm pulling up now. Spike is trying to trace Ed's phone but it seems to be off the grid. My guess is they destroyed it."_

"We have to do something," Clark moans as he nervously paces between Wordy and Amber.

"Spike can't get a trace on your dad's phone so we have to wait for further instructions."

"He told me to come alone."

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen," Wordy assures the agitated teen as they all hear Greg's SUV pull up outside and him and Spike get out and rush for the front door. "Boss…"

"Hey Wordy thanks. Clark how you holdin' up?"

"They got dad Greg and um…and I said…things that..."

"Hey, he's gonna be fine okay? Obviously this guy Jeremy has a score to settle with your father but wants you there to see it. That's a good thing."

"What?" Clark asks in shock.

"Means they'll keep him alive until then."

"But he…" Clark's voice trails off as he chokes back a sob.

"Yeah it's probably pretty hard to see your dad like that right?" Greg asks softly, garnering a nod from Clark. "Your dad's a tough guy. He's gonna be fine. But I need something from you."

"What?"

"I need you to call Jeremy so that we can try to get a lock on his phone. Can you do that for me?"

"And say what?"

"Well ask about your dad and get a location for starters?"

"I um…Greg…"

"It's okay, I'm gonna be here every step of the way. Wordy get this picture to Spike and see if can get anything on the location. Okay Clark come with me. Let's make a call."

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that his head is pounding, Ed's only concern is what Clark will do with the picture. _Surely __he'll __send __it __to __Wordy __or __the __boss __and __let __them __take __over. __He __will __right? _What would you do? His brain retorts and Ed can only curse himself in futility. His chest strains against the ropes in a vain effort at freedom but slumps back in painful defeat as he feels the urge to cough. Not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself from his merciless captors Ed bites down the cough, praying his stomach stays put when a bit more of the coppery taste of blood is digested.

His fingers start to feel some give in the duct tape around his wrists as he continues to carefully work them loose. However, his actions quickly cease when Jeremy looks over at him with a narrowed gaze and then breaks away from the other two and walks over to him.

"Won't be much longer now officer," Jeremy smiles as he looks at Ed with an angry glare. "Your no good kid is soon gonna learn what it means to mess with the wrong side of the law."

Ed looks at him and just slightly shakes his head, reasoning with this idiot would now seem moot.

"See I'm pretty sure you've trained your kid to be like you, some goody goody law lover and I'm sure he'll bring your friends along. That's why I have a catch to ensure he's not followed. Clever right?"

_Punk__…_Ed seethes inside his mind as he narrows his gaze, garnering a snicker from Jeremy. Jeremy leans forward and yanks the tape off Ed's mouth forcing Ed to spit bloody saliva to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Barry asks in haste.

"Shut up! I'm in charge and I'll gag him again," Jeremy growls. "I want to hear officer Lane beg for his life."

"What is this…really about Jeremy?" Ed asks a little out of breath.

"It's about you pissing me off!" Jeremy shouts.

"You were caught fair…and square."

"Yeah…by you! Others have looked the other way!" Jeremy seethes. "What the hell makes you so special?"

"I take my job seriously," Ed counters with a slight cough. "But if you do this…son I swear you'll…"

"I'm not your son!" Jeremy snaps, forcing Ed to slightly flinch when the gun is raised. "Now beg me!"

"I think you know I won't," Ed holds his ground.

"Damn you," Jeremy curses before adding a fouler one under his breath.

"Do you really want to go back to jail?" Ed asks pointedly.

Jeremy turns to him with a sharp glance and then sneers. "Better than going to hell, which is where you're going!" He finishes with a shout. "But not before you beg me to spare your life otherwise…"

But just as Jeremy is about to say another word to Ed, his phone rings and he looks at the display before showing Ed who is calling. "Gag him again."

"Aww he must miss you," Jeremy snickers as he answers his phone as Barry presses down a fresh piece of tape over Ed's mouth to keep him quiet. "Hello Clark. What? No you can't talk to dear old dad," Jeremy smiles as he pats Ed on the cheek and stands up and walks out of ear shot, leaving Ed to struggle in vain still bound to the beam.

_Clark!_

XXXXXXXX

"I want to speak to him," Clark insists again as he looks over at Greg who nods. It was a stall tactic that both Greg and Spike were praying would work.

_"Well he doesn't feel like speaking right now…"_

"Jeremy please let me talk to my dad," Clark tries once more; the rest of the team listening to the call.

_"See why the hell will you beg me but your old man won't! Maybe he will when you're here."_

"Jeremy..."

_"No and just to show you that I'm serious…" Jeremy pauses as a gunshot is heard. He had looked over at Ed and fired a few feet to Ed's right, missing him on purpose but since Ed was gagged it was for Clark's benefit not to know the condition of his father. _

Amber's hands quickly cover her mouth to stifle her audible gasp and Clark looks up at Greg in horror as Greg and Wordy exchange nervous glances.

"Jeremy!"

_"The answer is no and don't ask again!" Jeremy yells. "I'll email instructions and you better get here alone, before he dies and you're to blame!"_

"Did you…" is all Clark manages before the line goes dead and he utters an angry curse. "Greg…"

"Your dad is going to be just fine," Greg tries to assure Clark before he speaks into his headset.

"B-but...he...shot him," Clark whimpers. "And I'm to blame."

"You are not to blame okay. Besids, we don't know for sure that your father was actually shot. He could just be playing us. We don't panic just yet okay," Greg frowns, his voice trying to mask uncertainty. "Spike. Anything?"

"No he's using a pay as you go phone. I can get he's in the greater GTA but that's about it, sorry."

"Okay we'll wait for the instructions. Wordy get a vest from the truck," Greg instructs as only Spike, Sam and Jules had time to actually get in gear.

"What about us?"

"You'll ride with…." Greg pauses as Clark's phone comes to life.

Clark opens the text with the instructions on. "I hafta take the bus."

"Okay that buys us some time to get there first."

"And I'm going with him," Amber insists.

"Not into a gunfight, I'm sorry I can't let you," Greg states firmly.

"I know Jeremy."

"I'm sorry the answer is no. You can ride in the truck with me and Spike but Clark has to go alone."

"You said you'd get there first," Amber argues back.

"The answer is still no," Greg insists kindly, not wanting to add that something could still go wrong. Clark is scared enough as it is. Cool and clear heads now need to prevail. "I'll have one of my guys dressed in plain clothes..."

_"Boss I'll go," Sam pipes up from the truck over the headset._

"Sam's gonna be with you..."

Clark looks up at Greg and suddenly feels his anxiety starting to seize him. What if I screw up and my father's dead because of me? What if I do something wrong? Or arrive too late? What if… "I can't do this," Clark whispers.

"Yes you can," Greg smiles. "I know who your father is and you have him inside you. You can do this."

"I'm scared…what if I do something wrong and something happens to him more and…"

"I know you're scared but we are going to be there before you get there okay? And Sam's gonna be with you just in case." Greg talks in a calm tone to Clark, his hand resting on his shoulder. "Spike is gonna give you a little undetectable tracking device in case they break your phone. But I can assure you that when you get there, we'll already be there and hopefully have this already wrapped up okay?" Greg tells him with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really," Greg nods.

"Okay then," Clark stammers as he looks at Amber who only shakes her head, her watery eyes begging his to let her come. She pulls Clark into her arms for a warm hug and sighs heavily. "Be safe okay?"

"I will."

"I'll see you later I guess."

Clark takes the small pin from Spike and puts it into his inner pants pocket where he knows Jeremy won't look and then grabs his jacket and heads for the door, his father spare gun still concealed under his hoodie. Sam, already redressed in casual clothes with a vest under his jacket and a gun hidden away heads out before Clark, just in case.

"We're with you every step of the way," Greg's voice is now heard inside the small earpiece in Clark's ear. "Just act as natural as you can."

Without saying much of another word, Clark heads for the bus stop, his heart racing at top speed. His mind swirls with questions he can't and doesn't want to answer. He looks at the picture on his phone of his father once more and feels his throat seize.

"Dad I'm sorry," Clark sighs as he shoves his phone back into his pocket as he nears the bus stop. He notices Sam at the busstop reading a paper and then looks away, trying to act casual but knowing inside he was failing. His eyes shift nervously around as he waits for the bus to arrive, his mind cursing himself for saying those horrible things to his father. He should have been more open in the first place, but in the end it came down to Jeremy being pissed at the arrest that put his future on hold or at least diverted it to a path he didn't want.

Clark watches as a small car pulls up to a stop and a guy he doesn't recognize gets out and walks over to him. "Hey Clark, can I talk to you a minute?"

_"Guys…" Wordy's voice is heard over the head speaker._

_"Sam, what's going on?"_

"A guy's approaching him boss."

_"Okay lets wait and see what he wants. __We're still here with you Clark," Greg assures him. "Just see what he wants."_

"Huh? Who are you?" Clark asks the stranger as the man comes and stands before him.

"I'm with the guy that has – _him_," the stranger holds out his phone with a new picture of his captive father on it. "Get in now and don't make a fuss."

"Guys we got a problem."

_"Hang tight Sam, we're on our way to the location now. Clark just go with him."_

"But…"

"Get in now," the man flashes a small gun as added incentive.

"A gun?" Clark hisses.

_"Clark just go. We're tracking you," Greg's voice assures him._

"Move."

Clark gets into the car, thankful that he is still being heard by his father's team.

"And give me your phone."

Clark slowly hands his phone over and then watches as the stranger slams it hard against the dash, instantly breaking it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clark asks in shock as he reaches for the broken bits and then looks at the stranger with an angry expression.

_"We lost the phone," Spike's voice is heard but only to Greg._

_"We're almost there. Sam, Jules is gonna pick you up. Wordy and Leah proceed to the location as planned."_

_"Copy that," both Jules and Wordy state at once._

"Making sure no one can follow that phone's GPS."

"You told me to come alone."

"And now you are," the stranger smiles as he pulls away from the curb.

Clark leans back in the seat, his heart about to give way. At least the SRU could follow his little tracking device but they had already told him they were well on their way to his father's location so is hoping that by the time he arrives he'll be reunited with his father and then work on making amends.

But a few minutes later Clark looks up and then over at the stranger as the car starts to slow; they were heading in the opposite direction of the instructions given and in a much shorter time frame.

_"Boss we have a problem," Spike's anxious voice is heard over the head set._

"Where are we?"

"We're here…"

"But you said to go to…"

"That's right there's been a change of plans – surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so Alice had to throw a slight monkey wrench into the SRU's plan. Will they now get there in time to save both father and son? Will Clark's gun be discovered? What will happen during the time they have to wait to be rescued? Hope you are all still liking this and please review before you to and thanks so much in advance!

**PS:** Hope you also all liked my newest Ed centric one shot 'Letting Go' please read and review that also and thanks!


	10. Fight for the Future

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – Fight for the Future**

* * *

><p><em>"Talk to me Spike."<em>

_"Boss they've taken him in the opposite direction and stopped."_

_"Damn it! That kid set us up," Wordy's fist hits the dash in anger._

_"Sam, Jules…you're closest. Get there, give us a lay of the place but wait for Wordy and Leah."_

_"Copy that," Sam replies as he reads out the new location. "We'll give you a rundown as soon as we're there."_

_"Clark, buddy, we're on our way," Greg talks into the small hidden earpiece. "Just remain calm and all will be fine. You'll both be fine, I promise you."_

XXXXXXXX

Ed hears a car stop outside and feels his anxiety skyrocket as his wrists continue to pull in vain at the tape keeping them bound behind his back. There was some give in them but not enough to make himself useful in helping defend Clark from the terror he knows could be coming if the team didn't get there in time.

_You came with the team right Clark? _

"Well bring in the boy wonder," Jeremy snickers as he looks over at Ed with a wide grin.

Clark's eyes nervously dart around the area as his mind races. He had told Amber he knew how to shoot a gun which wasn't the truth in its entirety. His father had wanted him to follow in his footsteps and while he always admires his father's line of work it just wasn't something he wanted to do long term; it wasn't his future professional goal. They were at the shooting ranger one afternoon and Clark had asked his father what it felt like to shoot a gun. After a few more minutes of incessant begging, his father finally caved and let him try a few times. It felt odd and wasn't anything like he saw on TV.

Clark eyes immediately look for his father and finally sees him in the middle of the floor, still bound to the beam and gagged but he wasn't shot; at least he didn't look shot. _He's __okay! _His mind states in elation. But that joy is short lived as Jeremy walks up to him with an angry glare.

"He's alive," Clark whispers with a sigh of relief; the same sigh of relief that is felt by the entire Team One.

_Thank god, Wordy's mind offers in haste. Hold on Ed…I'm on my way._

"The shot was for effect. But it won't be next time," Jeremy winks. "Scared you right?" Jeremy taunts, looking at Clark's faltering expression. "Well I can tell you're scared now. Are you? ARE YOU!"

_"Just try to act as natural as you can Clark. I know it's gonna be hard," Greg's calm tone resonates in his head. "But you hafta try. Just try to stall him by talking as long as you can until we get there."_

"What do you want Jeremy?" Clark asks with a heavy frown.

"I want you to see me make your father suffer and I want him to know that he was helpless to stop me from making you suffer and I want to see you both die. See a win win all around."

_"Clark, that won't happen. We're almost there buddy," Greg's voice talks to the scared teen upon hearing the threat._

"Did you kill Dean?" Clark asks with a shaky tone.

"I did. And I enjoyed it but not as much as I'm gonna enjoy killing the both of you," Jeremy laughs, not realizing that Team One was indeed listening and recording his confession.

"Why?"

"Seriously how the hell is it that you are so naïve!" Jeremy shouts as he stands before Clark and then gives him a good shove backwards making Clark slightly stumble but catches himself before he falls to the ground.

_Get __away __from __him __you __asshole! _Ed's mind curses as he thrashes against his bonds.

"Aww seems like dear old dad didn't like that," Jeremy scoffs as he glares at Clark meanly. "You might want to tell him that this is all his fault and worse is gonna happen to you both! You know…make him understand."

"Understand what?"

"All he has to do is beg me to spare your life…"

Clark looks over at his father and feels his stomach do a flip flop and his eyes want to water. How could Jeremy treat his father this way? His father only did his job! But showing fear to this jerk was the last thing he wants to – at least voluntarily. But it wasn't going to be easy. Greg's words were right, it was hard to see him so vulnerable and helpless; he'd always seen his father as the man in charge, tough, seemingly indestructible. He is bleeding…he's human afterall. This can't be happening.

"Just don't hurt him anymore okay?" Clark sadly pleads.

Jeremy looks at him and just shakes his head. "You seriously don't get it do you? He's gonna die and so are you!"

"He never…"

"Hmm maybe you need a better demonstration. Bring him."

Ed watches helplessly as his beloved son is grabbed by each arm and meanly dragged toward him. _Stop __this! _Ed shakes his head as he watches his son being treated so roughly.

"Here we come officer Lane…ready for some more fun?"

"Jeremy, stop this!" Clark shouts as Jeremy walks ahead of him with the police baton casually swinging in his right hand. "Don't do this. Please…" Clark's voice dies out as they near Ed still tied to the beam in the middle of the room. Clark sees the black eye and dried blood on his father's face and can't help but stop his eyes from watering. _Dad__…__I'm __sorry __I __said __those __things._

"Oh come on Clark…I'm sure you always thought your father was invincible. I'm going to prove to you he's NOT!"

_Oh no Ed…Wordy's mind races with panic as he tries to picture his helpless best friend forced to endure a painful display at his son's viewing expense. _

_"Boss!"_

_"We're almost there Wordy."_

"What um…" Clark asks in haste as Jeremy turns to him with the bloody baton now beating against his thick palm.

"What am I gonna do with this? Oh I'm gonna make him bleed more than he is now."

"But…no Jeremy don't…please don't do this."

"But this is what your dad does Clark. He hurts the innocent."

"You were guilty!" Clark shouts and then pulls back as Jeremy sharply turns to him.

"He's gonna pay for that remark," Jeremy seethes as his fists tighten around the baton. "And you get to watch."

_"Boss we hafta hurry," Wordy's voice is heard followed by a small curse. Ed buddy…just hang on. Damn it! _Wordy looks over at Leah who merely offers a small frown. _"We'll make it," she tries to assure him, just as uncertain as him._

_"Boss, Jules and I are here. We see two guys outside, both armed."_

_"Okay, take them out quietly and then see if you can get eyes in. Time is of the essence here. We're almost there."_

_"Copy that."_

"Well officer Lane, you ready to beg me for your son's life?" Jeremy snickers as he looms over Ed's captive frame with the baton swinging in his hand.

_Clark__…__look __away, _Ed's mind begs where his lips can't.

"Please let him talk…"

"You want to hear his screams? Why not…I'm sure we'd all like to hear that."

"Jeremy don't…" Clark begs once more as he tries in vain to yank himself free of his captors. He watches as Jeremy rips the tape from his father's lips and then tosses it aside. Ed looks up at Clark and sees the sheer terror in his son's eyes and feels his heart sink.

"Clark…its gonna…" is all Ed manages before Jeremy hits him in the stomach with the baton and then pulls back.

"Jeremy, stop it!" Clark shouts as he tries to pull free.

_"Sam…" Wordy's anxious voice is heard._

_"Working on it."_

"Please…" Clark laments as he looks at his father's painful expression, his eyes watering. "No more."

"That's funny officer Lane, my name isn't Clark…" Jeremy looks over at Clark with a sneer. "Care to try again?"

"Just stop hitting him," Clark begs as Jeremy looks over at him with a heavy frown.

Jeremy walks around to the back of Ed and then kneels down beside him. "Why can't you beg me like he does?" Jeremy whispers in his ear as he looks up at Clark with a wink.

"Go…to hell," Ed utters with a soft grunt.

"I will be…but not alone. Think your son is enjoying the show right now? You know…he's next. How do you think you'll feel then when you see me extending the same courtesy to him as I did to Dean?"

"You still have…a chance to…" is all Ed manages before Jeremy puts the baton on his neck and holds it until Ed starts to cough.

"Jeremy!" Clark shouts. "Stop it he can't breathe!"

_"Damn it Sam."_

_"Wordy…"_

_"Sorry boss."_

_"Workin' on it now guys one more minute."_

_"Make it half Sam."_

"You still want to play me for a fool officer Lane?" Jeremy hisses in Ed's ear, still holding the baton to his neck and making Ed squirm against the beam and his bonds.

"My team…"

"Will find you dead!" Jeremy shouts, making Ed slightly cringe and Clark struggle harder. "Both of you and I'll walk away laughing like I did with Dean's worthless, double crossing corpse."

"Now beg me."

"Go t…"

"BEG ME!"

"NO!" Ed shouts back. But he can only watch in horror as Jeremy nods and Barry, one of the thugs punches Clark in the stomach. "Jeremy!" Ed shouts as he struggles in Jeremy's grasp, coughing against the baton and his bonds.

"You settle down or I swear I'll use this on him right now!" Jeremy warns and Ed instantly ceases in his struggles.

"Ah much better," he snickers as he looks up at Clark and then back at Ed. "See you just don't get it do you? I'm in control here, not you! Don't go anywhere officer Lane," he laughs as he heads for Clark.

"What do you want?" Clark asks in sorrow, unable to see his father in such a state.

"Just this. I'll give you two minutes alone with him and if you can talk some sense into him, I'll not do him more harm," Jeremy boldly lies. "If you fail…you'll be next. Let him go."

"What do you want him to do?" Clark moans.

"He knows what I want from him. You have just under two minutes. Make it count."

Clark feels both arms letting go of his and he rushes to his father's side and kneels down beside him and starts pulling at the ropes holding his father captive. He had a small pocket knife that he had pulled out and pushed into his father's hands before Jeremy could see.

"If you untie him I'll just shoot you both right now!" Jeremy bellows and Clark's hands retreat from the ropes around Ed's firm chest; but he was able to loosen them enough that if Ed's hands were free he'd be able to pull himself loose. Clark looks at his father in uncertainty remorse and shakes his head. "Dad…"

"Clark, just let it go, I'm okay."

_"Boss, Leah and I are pulling up now."_

_"Wordy, I know you are anxious but we gotta play this safe."_

_"He won't negotiate boss you know that," Wordy states gruffly. "And we can't bargain with Ed or Clark like that."_

_"Work on getting us eyes in there."_

_"Copy that," Wordy huffs knowing he had to listen and just wait as much as it hurt to hear his best fried enduring so much._

Greg looks over at Amber, who was quietly crying in the back and frowns. He could say _'everything __will __be __okay' _but he knows not to lie and at this point that's all those words would be. He could only imagine the tension and anxiety that Ed was feeling in being so helpless to stop them from hurting his son and the fear and terror that Clark was experiencing in watching something to terrible happening to his dad. _Hold __on __Eddie__…_

_"Jules and are about to make our move on the two outside guys," Sam's voice is heard. _

_"I'm almost there," Greg assures them._

"Dad I'm so sorry…"

"Clark, it's okay," Ed manages with a small wince. "Now son you have to do me a favor. I doubt these guys are dead shots and…"

"The team is coming."

"They might not make it here in time and you have to get away," Ed replies as he offers up a tight swallow.

"Are you okay?" Clark asks sadly.

"I'm fine," Ed lies in part.

"What I said…"

"Clark we'll talk about that later. Now listen to me…"

"I have your spare gun," Clark confesses in haste.

"What?" Ed asks in a low hiss.

"I thought it might help."

_"Boss did he just say…"_

_"A gun?" Wordy groans. "This could change things."_

_"Yeah for the worse," Spike mumbles. _

_"Let's stick to the plan guys."_

_"We took the two outside guys out," Sam tells the team. "Jules and I will take the front."_

_"Leah and I are heading for the back," Wordy informs them. Hold on Ed…we're here now…_

"Clark you have to escape. There is a back door…"

"I can't leave you…like this," Clark slightly whimpers.

_"Clark where are you?" Greg's voice is heard over the heads set, making Clark stop and look at his father._

"What?" Ed asks, noticing his son's facial expression instantly change.

"Greg," he whispers. "I'm in the middle of the room and dad's um…"

_"Where are the doors?"_

"There's one at the back that front. The back door is not guarded, two at the front plus Jeremy."

"Clark, go for that back door," Ed insists.

_"Tell your father you'll listen," Greg instructs. "He has to know you'll be safe when we come in."_

"I can't leave him," Clark talks to Greg.

"You have to…you can't free me in time," Ed explains.

"I can use the…g…"

"No…Clark, listen to me," Ed begs softly, his tormented blue eyes looking at his son with remorse.

"Dad I'm sorry."

"I know you are…son I know you are and it's okay," Ed replies with a soft fake smile; pushing past the pain coursing through his entire frame. "I'm gonna be okay."

"But your eye and…and he hit you…I'm sorry," Clark whispers in a tone that forces all of Team One to wince over the emotional and physical plight of their captive team leader.

"I'm gonna be fine, you hafta go now. Is that what Greg's telling you?" Ed wonders and Clark nods in confirmation.

_"Boss, Leah and I are at the back door and can go in," Wordy tells the team._

_"Wordy wait on my go. Clark…where are they? And how many?"_

"Three…at the front."

"Clark, stop stalling and just go!" Ed lightly growls as his hands continue to work the tape free.

_"Clark, buddy we're right outside. If your father says it's okay for you to go then you go," Greg states firmly. "We need you out of there before we can come in."_

_"Come on Clark, I'm at the back door here," Wordy pipes up, Leah waiting to escort him to safety._

"Go before it's too lat…" Ed starts just as Jeremy turns to them with a mean glare. "Clark my hands are free, tug the rope as you go and then run son and don't stop."

"But…"

"Do it," Ed demands as Clark's hands rest on his chest and start to tug on the ropes.

"Times up officer Lane. Hope you're no good son has talked some sense into your thick skull before he pays the ultimate price. I think you'll like this Clark. Come on guys lets have some fun. Time for you both to die."

_"Boss times up…we hafta move now."_

_"Wordy, Sam….go in now!" Greg instructs in haste after giving them a few more details._

"Clark…go now!" Ed shouts. He pulls against his bonds finally feeling the tape breaking free. Clark starts to turn and run for the door when the turns back to see his father finally break free of his bonds and charge Jeremy; Sam and Jules coming in the front door, busy with the other two men, while Wordy and Leah rush in the back.

Despite every single muscle in his body yelling at him to stay put, Ed knows that he has to give Clark as much time to get away as possible. But just before Clark can reach a safe distance he turns and watches as Jeremy pulls out a gun at the same time he hits Ed on the back with the baton, sending the weary team leader to his knees. Jeremy aims the gun at Ed just as Clark pulls his and aims it at them with his shaky hands.

_Dad__…__no _Clark's mind whispers in silent torment.

"Time to die," Jeremy's angry voice is heard over the commotion as he puts the gun to Ed's head and cocks the trigger.

Wordy rushes toward Clark who shakes his head as his eyes really start to water and his finger starts to ease back on the trigger.

But then time slows for all of them instantly; holding them all in place until something shatters the silence.

*bang*

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay um sorry? Lol so who do you think did the shooting and who do you think got shot? Lots of father/son angst in this but some hurt/comfort for both father and son up next. So hope you are all still liking this and please remember to review before you go and thanks so much as always :D


	11. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – Waiting to Exhale**

**A/N: **Dedicated to my fellow Eddie (Hugh) addict FlashpointLady…hope a certain part of this makes you smile :D

* * *

><p>Wordy rushes up to Clark and grabs the gun from his hand as both of them watch in horrible slow motion as the bullet leaves the chamber and heads for – his father. Ed feels the bullet rip into the top of his shoulder and he utters a small cry of pain as he starts to fall back to the ground.<p>

At the same time, Sam had lined up the kill shot on Jeremy and let Spike and Greg work with Jules to secure the other two men. His finger had pulled back on the trigger the same time as Clark's; only his shot caught Jeremy in the back of the skull taking him down – permanently.

Clark breaks free from Wordy and rushes toward his father who's Jeremy's dead body had fallen on top of. "Dad!" Clark shouts as Wordy rushes after him.

"Hold on Clark, lets get this guy off him," Wordy tells him in haste.

"Oh god what have I done," Clark slightly sobs as he sees the stain of blood coming from his father's arm. He feels arms pulling him back and then looks up to see Leah offering him a weak _'he's okay'_ as Sam and Leah pull Jeremy off Ed and Wordy quickly is at his best friends side; Jules having already called for an ambulance and the coroner.

"Dad. No…"

Ed, slightly supported by Wordy's grasp, looks up at his son with a weak smile. "Better…work on that shot," Ed whispers softly as Wordy applies a patch of cloth to cover the wound and Ed's face winces.

"I'm so sorry," Clark whispers as he kneels down beside his father's side.

"Are you okay?"

"Dad…"

"Clark, I saw him hit you, are you okay?"

"But…dad…"

"I'm okay," Ed tries to assure his terrified son as Greg comes up to them. "Are you?"

"Yeah fine," Clark shrugs.

"Hey…boss."

"So much for a day to rest," Greg slightly smirks as he just shakes his head. "Glad you're okay."

"Yeah me too."

"You had us all worried there," Wordy looks down at Ed with a slight frown as Ed offers up a small wince as his frame shifts oddly as he tries to stand up. "Don't even think about passing out on the trip to the hospital."

"Wordy…I don't need..."

"Hey you wanna teach your kid a few more of your bad habits?" Wordy winks as both Ed and Clark exchange small smiles. "You are going and that's final."

"Two against one…"

"Hey we're all in this together," Sam pipes up. "You are going to the ER."

"Besides going to the hospital means free Jell-O," Spike teases. "What? I like Jell-O," he frowns when Sam gives him an inquiring glance that was basically asking how old he is.

"Where's Amber?"

"She's waiting outside in the truck," Greg tells Clark. "Wordy will bring her to the hospital."

Leah, Jules, Sam and Spike all head outside as the medics arrive, Barry and Walter being taken into custody along with Fred and the other driver who had been arrested earlier. The coroner zips up the bag containing the deceased body of Jeremy Ryder and Greg leaves Ed and Wordy with the paramedics as he calls Detective Duncan Ross to tell him all that had transpired and then give him the baton, gun and recordings that would implicate Jeremy as Dean's killer despite the fact that he was dead.

"I can walk…" Ed tries to argue with Wordy as his best friend starts to help him toward the waiting stretcher. However, Wordy just ignores the insistent request as they near the stretcher and Ed slowly sits down.

"Sir I need you to lie down."

"I'm fine," Ed grumbles as he looks over at Clark.

"Sir your arm is bleeding and it will require stitching. You should also get some x-rays."

"He's going," Wordy frowns as he looks over at Ed.

Ed sees the tears on his son's face and feels his heart shatter instantly as his own eyes water. "Clark, you can come with me son."

Ed finally lowers himself all the way onto the stretcher, allowing the medics to gently push his arms down, wrap a warm blanket around his slightly shivering frame and strap him in for the ride.

"Amber and I will see you there," Wordy assures Ed, giving his good shoulder a firm squeeze.

Clark walks in silence beside his father, not wanting to look down and still feeling enormous guilt over the things he had said earlier and the fact that he could have killed his father if he had aimed even a bit lower. Ed looks up at the tormented expression of his teenage son and frowns. It wasn't his fault – both of them had said words in anger that they might have come to regret had things worked out differently. Thankfully they were given another chance and he was determined to make the most of it.

Clark makes a small detour to hug Amber as they load Ed into the back of the waiting ambulance.

"I was so worried," she lightly sobs as she gives him a hug. "Is your dad okay?"

"Yeah thanks to Sam. He's a dead shot," Clark confesses weakly. "I shot my dad though."

"What?" Amber looks up in shock. "Clark?"

"In the arm but it was nothing...or so he says. He's okay and Greg said nothing will happen to me because it might have been a misfire," Clark frowns. "I really screwed up this time Amber."

"But you're alive right?"

"Right," Clark nods as the medic calls out to him. "I'll see you at the hospital."

"Okay."

Clark turns and hurries back to the ambulance, climbing into the back as Amber gets into the truck with Wordy to follow.

"Clark," Ed's soft voice pulls his son's gaze back down to him. "I'm proud of you son."

"What?" Clark looks at his father in shock. "I sho…hurt you," he whispers as his eyes water once more. "I'm sorry."

"Hey buddy…I'm okay," Ed offers a strained smile, his face slightly wincing as the medics work on his cut shoulder. "It's just a scratch."

"Mom's gonna kill me," he groans as he drops his head to his hands.

"Trust me she's not gonna be too pleased with me either," Ed frowns. "Can I please get my damn arms free?" Ed grumbles.

"You are moving too much as it is. Please just try to remain still," the medic huffs in response to the agitated SRU team leaders request. "It won't be much longer." With his arms under the blanket Ed's unable to hold his son's hand and curses himself for feeling helpless once again.

"He broke my phone," Clark laments, making Ed slightly chuckle. Clark looks down at his father and for the first time his face finally relaxes and he offers a genuine smile in return.

"He broke my car," Ed retorts.

"Mom's really gonna kill you for that."

"Yeah…I know," Ed frowns as they pull up to the ER entrance. "Clark, you can stay with me okay?"

"Okay."

Clark watches in fascination as they wheel Ed into the ER waiting area, watching as his father is registered into the system and then taken to a holding area to await treatment from an ER doctor. The time to wait isn't long ensuring that the anxiety for both father and son doesn't lessen. The doctor comes in and starts to look at Ed, Clark watching intently as his father's sweater is removed and despite the fine dusting of dark hair on his father's chest can see the bruises that Jeremy inflicted.

"Clark…buddy I'm okay," Ed assures his son as he watches his eyes water once more.

"Mr. Lane we just want to send you to x-rays okay, just to see if anything is broken or cracked. The nurse will be back to stitch this up for you as we are short staffed tonight and I can't tend to that wound myself," the ER doctor informs Ed. The doctor leaves to go and find the nurse to help with his shoulder wound, leaving father and son alone in the curtained off small examining room.

"Clark, come here," Ed entreats as he slowly sits up on the stretcher bed. He pulls his son into his arms and bites back any resounding pain as he holds him tightly against his bare chest. "Clark I'm sorry you had to see all that but if you hadn't been around…son you saved my life."

"Dad I shot you," Clark laments dryly as he pulls back and looks at his father in sorrow.

"It's just a scratch," Ed assures his son.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…about um…wishing you dead and all, I never meant it...I swear, it was just stupid."

"I know and I forgive you," Ed replies tenderly. "I'm not mad."

"But you coulda died and…"

"But I didn't and you're okay so how about we both start fresh? You know back to the open communication we had before."

"Really? You're not mad? What about the gun?"

"Well it's worrisome. How did you know where it was?"

"I saw you put it there once. I never told you I knew but um…I'm sorry I didn't tell Greg and Wordy but uh…"

"It's over now Clark. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Just caught me off guard but um…I'm okay. I think he did it more for you."

"I think so," Ed replies with a frown as the nurse comes in to tend to his shoulder.

"Hello there," she greets with a smile. "I'm Mary and I'm here to stitch up that shoulder of yours."

"Should I go?"

"No you can stay right here. Won't bother me," she smiles sweetly at the young boy before turning back to Ed. "I need you to lie down and just remain still."

Ed quickly complies and then looks over at Clark who watches with morbid fascination as his father's chewed up skin is cleaned, frozen and then stitched up.

"Does it hurt?" Clark asks softly.

"No, she's got good hands," Ed replies with a warm smile.

"I've got a good patient," Mary adds just as she finishes and then puts a protective bandage over the wound. "The porter will be here soon to take you to x-ray. You can cover up if want but if you need anything else I'm Mary T," she smiles at Ed before she leaves.

"I think she likes you dad," Clark teases his father, who was still half naked.

"Mom's not gonna like that," both of them utter at once and then lightly laugh.

"It's good to hear you laugh again son," Ed mentions tenderly. "So supper…"

"Yeah I guess that's kinda messed up now," Clark huffs as the porter comes up to them. "I'll go find Wordy and Amber."

"It won't be long."

Wordy nervously paces the ER waiting area, while Amber just sits on one of the chair's waiting for Clark to return. "How is he?"

"He's okay I guess," Clark answers as he joins them. "They took him for x-rays. Does that mean…"

"It's a precaution Clark but I'm sure you're dad's gonna be just fine," Wordy assures him with a warm pat on the back.

"Think he's still mad at me?"

"Trust me Clark, he was more angry at himself than you over all this."

"Because of the arrest?"

"No, that was just part of the job, a job your dad takes very seriously. About the talking and stuff."

"We I guess we both kinda messed up big time on that."

"But at least you can both fix it now right?"

"He said that too," Clark replies before he goes and sits down by Amber. Wordy waits a few more minutes before he heads into to the back and finds the room Ed was being treated in and then waits for Ed to return, his mind still in anxiety over the fact that he could have lost his best friend to a senseless act of violence.

"I'm gonna be fine," Ed's voice pipes up, pulling Wordy from his thoughts, prompting him to look at Ed as he's wheeled up to him.

"You can leave the wheelchair," Wordy mentions as Ed goes to stand up.

"What? Wordy…I don't need it."

"He said that earlier," the porter frowns.

"I'm fine," Ed insists.

"He's very stubborn," the porter huffs with a rather feminine tone. "Is he always this way?"

"Pretty much," Wordy winks and Ed just shakes his head. "He's hard to train."

"Wordy," Ed groans.

"Well if you need help with the training, I have a few videos on just that."

"Pardon?" Ed looks up in shock as Wordy snickers.

"Yeah...we got it covered thanks," Wordy laughs as he sends the porter away.

"You my friend are gonna pay for that," Ed warns.

"Hey at least he didn't offer you a sponge bath," Wordy counters.

"That's…not funny."

"Well you are stubborn," Wordy smiles as he helps Ed back onto the temporary stretcher bed to wait for the doctor. "You know when you mentioned a father/son weekend I didn't factor matching black eyes into the equation," Wordy mentions gently. "You okay?" He asks in concern. "You look rough."

"I'm sore and stiff…I have a busted car and a scared son," Ed sighs as he slowly leans back, trying to mask his wince from his worried best friend. "Wordy I'm fine."

"Yeah you look it," he huffs as he pulls his phone and calls Shelly. "Hey Shel, I'm gonna take Ed and Clark home and then have dinner…"

"Wordy…what are you doing?"

"Who's that? Oh just some patient suffering from dementia and needs help but of course is too stubborn to ask. Yeah it's Ed complaining about not needing help – as _usual_," Wordy smirks and Ed just sinks back into the firm mattress pad. "Go ahead with the girls. Yeah she's on her way back. I love you too."

"Wordy, we'll be fine."

"Sophie won't be home for a few hours but even still your father/son weekend is already moot. Just let me play the worried best friend card okay?"

"Okay," Ed remarks softly.

"You'd do it for me. I'll order some pizza's and you just take it easy. Don't get me to call Greg and pull rank."

"That's low," Ed smirks as the doctor comes back with the x-ray results.

"Well good news Mr. Lane, you're ribs aren't broken. A few are cracked so you'll have to take it easy and just rest for the next few days and..."

Wordy looks at Ed as Ed listens to the doctor and knows that while Ed is concerned about his physical wounds healing he's more concerned about healing the emotional wounds with his son. And as much as he wanted to leave Ed and Clark alone, he knows as soon as they are home, Clark will go sulk and Ed will just tell him he's fine and both would be at a stalemate, they need a small go-between until the tension was gone. A few laughs over pizza and pop would do the trick.

"Alright Sir…your chariot awaits," Wordy grins as he gets behind the handles of the wheelchair, the doctor already having left and discharged Ed.

"Nice…try," Ed grunts as he slowly stands up, his body rebelling with even the few minor steps. "I'm walking...on my own."

"Walk without grimacing and I'll let you."

"Let me?" Ed arches his brows in disbelief.

Wordy twists his head around and although sees nothing down the hall, pretends the overly friendly male porter is there. "Hey uh…porter can you give…"

"Wordy you better not…"

"Yeah a hand with…"

"Wordy," Ed warns again.

"Ed get in the damn chair already," Wordy states impatiently.

"Fine," Ed resigns as he slowly lowers himself down into the chair and lets Wordy push him into the hallway. "He's not here…that's low."

"Worked didn't it?" Wordy grins. "Just stay put will you. You can walk into your own home, wincing all the way and pretending I don't notice it."

Ed manages a small smile as he's pushed out of the ER by his best friend and into the waiting area where his son and his friend Amber were still waiting.

"Amber, we'll drop you off on the way home," Wordy tells the young girl as they slowly head for the waiting SRU SUV. Amber had already called her parents and told them everything was fine and that she was coming home with Clark and his dad in their police truck.

"Thanks for um…helping me today," Clark tells Amber in a low tone as Ed, who just sits quietly in the front passenger seat and smiles to himself.

"That's what friends do right? Help each other…no matter what," she tells Clark the same time Wordy looks at Ed and says the same words; the insides of the truck breaking into soft laughter.

"I'll…call you later…on the _home_ phone," Clark groans.

"I'll be waiting," Amber replies as they reach her home. She gives Clark one more hug and then promises they'll also chat online later on when he was done with dinner and once she's inside Wordy pulls away and then heads for Ed's place.

"Think we'll beat the pizza guy to your place?"

"Can we use the lights?" Clark asks eagerly poking his head between the two front seats.

Ed looks at Clark and then at Wordy and back at Clark. "He's not listening to me today so if I said no, he'd probably do it anyways."

"Wordy?" Clark asks with a smile.

Wordy flips the lights and sirens and even safely runs a red for Clark's benefit before they are turned off as they approach the Lane residence.

"That was cool."

Ed's face had relaxed for most of the ride but as soon as Wordy stops in front of their place and he ponders the fate of his car inside the garage he frowns as his anxiety rises once more.

"The car."

"Leave it until the morning," Wordy instructs as they slowly get out of the SUV and head for the front door, Ed's arm draped around Clark's shoulder.

"You okay?" Ed asks softly.

"Yeah…you?"

"I am now," Ed answers as he hugs Clark close, Wordy watching with a smile.

Just as they enter the pizza delivery guy arrives and Wordy ushers them all the way inside before Ed can refuse and then joins them in the kitchen. Biting back a groan, Ed settles into a nearby chair and watches as Clark and Wordy talk to each other while they look for plates and cups. Clark looks up and both of them trade smiles and Ed knows that things would be very different from now on – but for the better.

"Okay…let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so yay everyone is safe…what surprise will Clark have for his dad up next? But is it a happy ending for everyone? Please review with your thoughts and hope you are still liking this and please stay tuned for more.


	12. Happily Never After?

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 12 – Happily Never After?**

* * *

><p>By the time that Sophie had arrived home, Ed was asleep on the couch, Clark on the phone in the kitchen and Wordy already back home with his family. Clark hears his mother arrive, says goodnight to Amber and then hurries to open the door before she can make noise to wake his father.<p>

"How is he?" Sophie asks in concern as she hugs her son.

"He's um…he's okay."

"I'm fine," Ed interrupts as he slowly approaches his wife and hugs her close. "It's all over now," he tells her seriously.

"What happened?"

"Someone wanting a bit of revenge on an arrest. But its taken care of," Ed tries to assure her.

"What arrest? Where is he? The guy wanting revenge?"

"He's dead. Sam got to him before he could get to me," Ed answers in truth; wanting to leave out the part about Clark shooting him by accident. "Clark and I are fine."

"You have a black eye," Sophie looks at Ed directly.

"I'm fine. Trust me Soph, this...this is nothing."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing else broken."

"But the car's trashed," Clark huffs.

"What?" Sophie asks in haste and Clark cringes.

"It can be fixed," Ed replies in haste. "We'll clean it up tomorrow."

"Ed…"

"Soph it's over now and we're all good," he tells her warmly.

"So much for our big weekend plans," she sighs as he looks at Clark and offers a weak smile. "I'm glad you were here for your father. Are you okay?"

"Clark's an amazing kid," Ed praises. "Called for help and saved my life," he smiles at his son as he hugs him close.

"You were both in that much danger?" Sophie asks in concern.

"Maybe for a few minutes, but that's it," Ed explains with a calm tone. "How was your…well half day?"

"Cut short," she slightly frowns. "What aren't you two telling me?"

"I lost my phone," Clark pipes up.

"Did you at least eat?"

"Yeah Wordy got us some pizza, are you hungry?" Ed wonders.

"No I ate before I got the call, I'm fine. So I guess now you'll actually be forced to take it easy?"

"Looks that way, for at least tomorrow," he tells them both in a tone that said he was going to work on Monday and not to argue. After talking for a few more minutes, the three of them slowly head upstairs and go their separate ways.

"Was Clark really okay Ed?"

Ed looks at his wife and offers a heavy frown. "He was scared but kept his wits and he did fine. He's gonna be just fine."

He didn't want to tell her about the gun and would have a talk with Clark tomorrow just the two of them. Sophie was already paranoid about him having spare guns around but he always had assured her that Clark never knew where they were and it was part of his job to protect his family at all times. After having a shower, Ed slowly eases himself into bed, his body stiff and sore from the trying days events but his mind now wondering if there would be any fallout over this for either Clark or him. Sam had taken the shot, so no one could say that it was a mere revenge killing. Jeremy was dead so Clark was finally at peace and the other two kids would be tried as adults; even if given minor sentences would be away from Clark for at least a few years and by then, he reasons, everyone would have moved on.

Well almost everyone.

And while Clark settles in for the night, happy that the trying ordeal is over and his father is safe, and Ed finally closes his eyes, thankful that his family is in tact and that him and his son were on the mend, another father is trying to come to terms with his son's untimely death.

XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Ryder, I'm sorry for your loss. I understand…"

"You…_understand_?" Nicholas Ryder asks in contempt. "Really? Do you have kids Detective Ross?"

"No," Detective Duncan Ross answers pointedly. "Sir we are here too…"

"Right so you just show up at my door, tell me my son was basically murdered and…"

"Your son kidnapped a police officer, assaulted him and…"

"Did any of you geniuses try to talk him down before just snuffing out his life?" Ryder asks angrily, the ex-con not really needing any further excuses to hate the police or his mind to already think about revenge.

"Mr. Ryder…" Ross's partner, Detective Carl Simmons tries.

"Look if I want your opinion I'll give it go you," he snaps. "My boy is dead. Now I gather you don't care much because he was arrested by…officer Lane right? Ed Lane? He's the one that arrested him no questions asked and basically sent his life down the toilet. Is he the one that shot my boy? Murdered him because he hated him!" Ryder shouts.

"Sir, Ed Lane was the officer your son kidnapped and.."

"Officer Lane deserved what he got!" Ryder shouts back. "I don't care what else you have to say!"

Detective Ross utters a heavy sigh but lets a very distraught and furious Nicholas Ryder spout off a few more minutes before he finishes his statement about Jeremy being shot and killed by an SRU officer but that he was also implicated in the beating death of Dean Masters and was responsible for the kidnap and assault of Officer Ed Lane.

"Thanks for your time," Ross remarks as he turns to leave, Nicholas Ryder giving them both the finger as they turn and head down his walkway the same night. He slams the door and heads back into his quiet home.

"My boy is dead…" he laments as he heads toward his bedroom and leans in the doorway. He looks at a word his son had painted on his bedroom wall, his mind now dwelling on its fateful meaning. He whispers the word over and over, his mind seething as he pictures Ed's face from the news, one fist pounding into the other.

"He _will pay_ for murdering my boy."

XXXXXXXX

Not really expecting much from his sleep, Ed's tired eyes open the following Sunday morning, his frame still weary and his mind in wonder. He looks over at his wife and slightly frowns, uttering a whispered _'I'm sorry' _for his tossing and turning keeping her up all night. He carefully removes himself from the warm nest of covers and slowly heads out of his bedroom, wanting to talk to his son before the day got going and he'd be gone to see Amber to really work on their project.

But when he pushes Clark's door open he sees the room empty and just shakes his head as he turns and goes in search of his son. Ed quietly wanders downstairs and then pauses as he enters the kitchen, hearing some laughter coming from the garage. He makes his way toward the door and slowly pushes it open, watching as his son and Amber work at cleaning the car and garage as best they can.

"She did so say that. And you know Whitney…gosh she's such a skank," Amber groans as her and Clark work at cleaning the blood off the floor by the drivers side of the battered car.

"Why'd she say yes anyways? I thought she hated Michael?"

"He bought her a pair of shoes," Amber giggles. "Yeah talk about having some standards."

"Morning," Ed regrettably interrupts, making both teens look up in haste.

"Oh hey dad," Clark quickly greets as he stands up, Amber quickly following suit.

Not caring about his bare feet getting cold on the cement, Ed heads toward his son to give him a good morning hug. "Morning," he warmly greets his son. "But do you wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Ed asks in wonder, looking at Amber and then back to Clark.

"We are merely following orders dad."

"Orders?" Ed arches his brows. "Both of you?"

"Wordy's," Clark answers in truth.

"Wordy's?" Ed counters as he looks at Amber. "This early? He got both of you up this early?"

"He said he got it from you," Clark huffs.

"Amber?"

"Hey I'm a new recruit and just following orders," she confesses as she holds up her hands and laughs.

"Friends help each other right dad?" Clark asks his father with a knowing smile.

"They sure do," Ed agrees as his eyes start to survey the damage and a frown starts to appear.

"Yeah we um…well we couldn't do much with the car itself," Clark confesses with a heavy sigh. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Ed puts their minds at ease. "Was time to trade up anyways," he slightly smirks. "Any suggestions?"

"Mini's are cool," Amber suggests, garnering a quick glance from both father and son. "Right…okay maybe not."

"He'd never fit," Clark retorts.

"He'd fit the stereotype of big men in small cars."

"That's fat men in small cars."

"He's not fat."

"I know."

"Hey, I'm still right here," Ed deadpans and both teens smile. "Besides I kinda like this one."

"So um…did you want me to go?"

"No. Clark and I can talk later," Ed replies, forcing his son to look at him in wonder. "Its all good. What else did Wordy say?"

"He said you better rest today or he'll send some porter over to give you a sponge bath," Clark shrugs. "Whatever that means."

"It means my best friend knows how to blackmail me very well," Ed chuckles as he turns and heads into the kitchen. He pulls open the cupboard and then gently curses as he remembers they're out of coffee. "Damn it," he groans as he closes the cupboard and Sophie's face appears. "We need coffee."

"I bought some yesterday," she replies with a smile as she retrieves the bag of freshly ground coffee from her purse still on the table. She looks at him with a frown, pausing before she hands it over. "You look rough."

"And I'm going to take it easy all day," Ed answers with a small groan as he snatches the coffee bag from her fingers. "Or else right?"

"Or else."

XXXXXXXX

"So what do you think your dad wants to talk to you about?"

"I don't know," Clark shrugs as they finish up cleaning as best they can and then sit in the back of the car, the hatch open, facing the street. "Probably about the gun and such. He didn't mention it to mom…at least not in front of me. I don't know, maybe I'm grounded."

"Can you still do the project?"

"Yeah I don't see why not," Clark answers in truth. "But I think schools gonna be very different without Jeremy and Dean…"

"Yeah it'll be better. Gosh I hate to say that because both are dead but it's so true," Amber huffs as she looks away. "Can't believe they are both dead."

"I don't know why Jeremy just couldn't let it go?"

"I guess he learned from his dad," Amber shrugs.

"You met him right? What was he like?"

"A first class dickhead like Jeremy," she frowns. "He was a jerk. Yelling and swearing…hated cops and well law enforcement in general. He had been in jail too you know."

"Yeah I know dad told me right after the arrest. A friend of my dad's who's a beat cop said Jeremy's dad showed up at the precinct and was swearing and yelling and such and then they ran I guess his record and found out about him. I overheard it but um…well I guess you live what you learn right?"

"Yeah but his dad's still alive," Amber ponders. "But at least we won't bug you ever again."

"For that I am glad. Not glad he's dead but…well part of me is but um…I know that sounds harsh but when I saw the picture of my dad it wasn't…well it wasn't real until I was in there and saw Jeremy hitting him. Then I wanted him to die. That's bad right?"

"Kinda natural I would think. I would feel the same way if I saw that happen to my dad," Amber agrees. "I'm just glad he's okay."

"I think he's still hurting from yesterday but he won't admit it," Clark smirks. "He always likes to act tough."

"Now I know where you get it from," Amber teases as she pokes his side.

"I do not," Clark tries to protest in return with a mock pout.

"Oh you do so," she retorts.

Ed listens to the soft laughter coming from the garage and feels his own anxiety start to lessen as he helps Sophie with some breakfast. Amber heads back home for her own breakfast but promises to return in the afternoon so they can work on the project that is due the following day.

After breakfast Ed lets Sophie finish in the kitchen as he goes in search of his son. "You descent?" Ed lightly jokes as he knocks on Clark's bedroom door.

"Of course," Clark smirks in return as he watches his father enter. "Just doing some extra stuff for…you mad at me? Am I grounded?"

"Should you be grounded?"

"Well I went to the library but...I was angry, no excuse right?"

"I was angry too," Ed frowns.

"You okay?"

"Just hurts a bit when I sit down," Ed answers in truth as he bites back the wince.

"So um…what's up?"

"Clark, I just wanna talk to you like…well like we did before that's all. I'm not mad."

"Did you tell mom about the gun?"

"Should I? Will it happen again?"

"No. Dad I'm sorry, I thought it might help."

"Okay I get that but Clark, what might have happened if they had searched you before that and found the gun?"

"It woulda…worked against me," he resigns. "I know...I didn't think."

"I know you thought what you were doing was right but son a gun is only effective in the hands of those that know how to use it properly."

"What about Jeremy? He had one," Clark retorts.

"And he died because of it," Ed insists. "I don't want to have to lock everything up because in the case of a real emergency I might need it in a hurry."

"I'm not gonna go looking for it dad, but um…well I never faced something like this before. And to be honest I never really took what you guys do that seriously. Even the stuff with the kid who's dad you killed and was on the news…we were just met by another officer but to um…well to see the team in action and stuff…was almost unnerving."

"Death and rescue is serious business."

"Why did Sam have to go afterward with those other two cops and the rest of the team didn't?"

"Those were SIU officers and they had to make sure he followed orders and didn't just act recklessly."

"But Jeremy coulda killed you. Is he in trouble?"

"No, Sam's not in trouble," Ed assures his son. "It's just standard procedure. I have had to go with those guys many times. It's never easy but just part of the job."

"I'm not sure I wanna be a cop," Clark states with a downcast expression before he looks back up. "Is that okay?"

"Clark what you want to do with your future is up to you. I hold this job in the highest respect and have the highest regard for the men and women that chose to do this job. But I also respect anyone that takes a job and works at it honestly and gives all they can. Whatever you choose, I know you'll make me proud," Ed concludes with a warm smile, causing his son's face to also break into a relaxed smile.

"So you're not mad at Amber anymore right?"

"I didn't have all the facts and was acting on emotion as well," Ed sighs as he leans back on his son's bed a little. "But throughout all this she told the truth and I respect that. So, how's the project coming?"

Clark starts to tell his father about the rest of his homework, the conversation changing from a tense discussion to light and friendly banter. Ed finally takes his leave, going in search of his wife to discuss getting their son a new phone and them a new family car.

"Hey I thought I got you two helpers for all that," Wordy's voice is heard as he approaches Ed in the garage, the doors open and the SRU team leader half way into his wrecked vehicle.

"You did," Ed pulls out with a strained smile.

"Seriously…you can't hide that wince," Wordy frowns. "Damn it Ed."

"Hold on," Ed states in haste. "They were in here about nine this morning, cleaning stuff up and now I gotta take out our personal things so that…well we'll decide what to do next. You didn't have to you know."

"I know what woulda happened. You woulda woken up and got started on your own, messing your ribs even further and shooing everyone away, telling them all you're fine."

"Wordy…"

"Seriously they should fine you for using the word fine so often."

"Fine," Ed huffs and both chuckle. "But thanks. It was a nice surprise."

"Actually Clark said he had already thought about it on his own so it didn't take too much persuading."

"The porter?" Ed counters.

"My laugh at your expense," Wordy grins. "And you better take it easy tomorrow or else."

"Trust me I'm sure Greg will stick me in the truck for the day," Ed groans.

"Did you hear from that Detective again?"

"No, I got an early morning text from Greg saying that the case was wrapped up and Jeremy was officially named as Dean's killer. Won't do much because both are dead but…damn what a waste."

"How's Clark with…what are you doing?" Wordy asks in haste as he stops Ed from picking up something heavy and hearing his small gasp of pain.

"Working," Ed huffs as he puts down the item and allows his best friend to just lead him over to the nearby work bench and sit down. "Can't you tell?"

"Yeah working on injuring yourself further," Wordy just shakes his head.

"Clark's okay. He and I talked this morning. He was still kinda shaken up and I doubt he'll forget it for awhile. Said he had nightmares as we both suspected might happen but I think we just both learned that we gotta talk more. We talked about the gun and...and I wanted to ground him but part of it was my fault also and I just couldn't. He acted the best way he knew how to in all this. I was proud of him also and yes...yes I told him. Still...I know this will stay with him for bit."

A few seconds of silence starts to grow before Ed looks over at his best friend and frowns.

"What?"

"Stay with all of us for a bit. This one was too close Ed," Wordy admits in truth. "When I saw that picture…and then when we were hearing what Clark heard…seriously it was hard to take at times."

"Sorry," Ed admits softly.

"I know you didn't plan it that way but um…yeah just sayin'…it was too close a call this time, for all of us."

"I know…trust me, I know," Ed sighs as he leans back on the bench and emits a heavy exhale. "I'm sorry Clark had to get involved in all this. How do I control it though?"

"You couldn't," Wordy assures him. "You never would have known that it would have turned out the way it did. And maybe if you did, you might have gotten someone else to…"

"That's just it Wordy and have that guy pissed enough to kill at someone else?"

"Can't take the world on your personal shoulders my friend," Wordy interrupts in haste. "It's not fair to you or your family…or your friends."

"I know," Ed agrees as he leans forward, stifles another small wince and then quickly straightens back up.

"Seriously you keep wincing and I'll really bring that porter over here."

"You do my friend and you'll be the one needing the wheelchair," Ed jokes.

"You think he had videos?" Wordy asks with a small laugh.

"I don't even wanna go there," Ed groans with a chuckle as he looks over at Wordy who makes a funny face. "You are so gonna pay for that."

"Really?" Wordy stands up and assumes a fighting stance. "Show me watacha got tough guy."

"I have a phone and am not afraid to use it."

"Yeah you really think Greg's gonna send in the team on a hot call to your garage?" Wordy smirks.

"Nope I'll call Shelly instead," Ed retorts.

"Ouch," Wordy makes a mock hurt expression. "The man fights dirty."

"All wives can be scary."

"Speaking of which…" Wordy looks at the car and then nods toward the house.

"Don't even go there," Ed replies with a small smile as Wordy sits back down. "Actually we talked about getting…"

The two best friends and SRU team members continue to talk about the Ed's car options; Clark working on his project with Amber and finally father and son sitting down with Sophie to a nice quiet family dinner, trying to put the weekends trying events behind them but not realizing that the danger wasn't completely gone for either of them.

**The end…or not? (see below) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so I was gonna end here and come back with a sequel but think I'll just continue this story so there is continuity. And I hope that's okay. If not then I can end here and everyone has a mostly happy ending lol or I can continue and then bring in Jeremy's father for one final revenge scheme to finish the story. Your reviews will tell me what to do for you! Please let me know and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**PS: **Hope all you Ed fans will have checked out my newest Ed centric one shot 'Choices' and thanks!


	13. Back to Normal?

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 13 – Back to Normal?**

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the vote to continue this story instead of a sequel (it was the vast majority's request) so here we go! :D

* * *

><p>"Eddie why are you in today?" Greg asks as he watches his team lead slowly enter the SRU headquarters early Monday morning.<p>

"What was I gonna do at home? Knit?" Ed retorts as he slowly eases himself down into a chair opposite his boss and friend.

"Knitting can be very therapeutic."

"Right well when you finish my scarf then you can give me some pointers," Ed smirks.

"How are you?"

"A bit stiff and sore but…"

"A bit? I want the truth," Greg gently pries.

"I'd go stir crazy staying at home and you know that."

"Next hot call at the Lane household?"

"Crazy man waving knitting needles in the air," Ed chuckles.

"Eddie you have cracked ribs, you know I can't put you into…"

"Fine I'll take the truck, but I'm not stayin' home."

"You always this stubborn?" Greg smirks.

"Hey you taught me," Ed counters before his expression turns serious. "What else did Detective Ross say?"

"Said Jeremy's father was pissed as you can rightly imagine but he told Mr. Ryder they had confirmed evidence and that was it. Jeremy killed Dean and…"

"What a waste," Ed winces.

"How's Clark with all this?"

"Kid bounces back amazingly. I think he was more broken up over his phone than anything else," Ed muses.

"Trust me he was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry he had to go through all that. But he'll be glad…and I hate to stay this because it is a waste of life, but he'll be glad to go to school today and not have to worry about looking over his shoulder," Ed explains. "As will I."

"You got a good kid there Ed."

"I know…" Ed nods in agreement as the rest of the team starts to enter the building. Ed pushes back from the table, getting a small feeling inside that Greg wasn't telling him all the facts that Detective Ross told him. Did Jeremy's father threaten him in some way? Or worse Clark? Or was it just a residual feeling of agitation after he dropped Clark at school this morning that was still gnawing at his insides? Surely Greg would have told him if a direct threat would have been made. It wasn't uncommon or even unheard of for family members of the deceased victim's to rant to and about the police invovled, but if Mr. Ryder hadn't made an outright 'verbal' threat in front of the officers then it would be assumed settled. However, what Greg didn't even know was Detective Ross made light of the harsh words spoken against Ed, chalking them up to petty words spouted off in the heat of the moment but nothing to give really serious attention to.

"Hey buddy…so I have a few emails that I need you to answer when you're in the truck today," Wordy teases Ed, gently slapping him on the back.

"Funny."

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. I expected that today but I wasn't about to stay home and do nothing."

"Right yeah because resting after being kidnapped and nearly beaten to death is just something to shrug off," Wordy offers as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm still alive right?" Ed retorts.

"Did Greg hear anything from Jeremy's father?"

"No, why should he?" Ed asks as Wordy shrugs. "I'm sure he probably cursed all law enforcement over his son's death but it was a clean shot that Sam took and nothing that can be argued."

"Unless he comes back to sue as that other kid did for his father."

"And we won and will this time," Ed brushes it off. "It's over now and that's all that matters."

"Well am glad you're here to make light of it," Wordy lightly smiles.

"Should I sit here and stress out over it?"

"Have you ever? Come on…lets go."

XXXXXXXX

"We are so getting an A on this," Amber smiles as her and Clark sit outside at lunch at one of the tables.

"You sure that last paragraph was good?"

"What did you want to change?" Amber asks as Clark looks away. "What?"

"Just um…" he pauses as he turns back. "It's so odd to look around and not see…well them."

"Everyone's talking about it," Amber sighs. "That's all Sarah would talk about in science."

"Well it'll die down. Thankfully the officer my dad got on Friday is gone," Clark answers with a small frown. "He actually went into work today."

"Why?"

"Stubborn," Clark smirks. "Mom said he shoulda stayed home but he never listens. I think he'd go mental or something just sitting around at home all day."

"What happened to Jeremy's dad?"

"I guess he was told the news and…that's it," Clark shrugs. "It sucks but um…well that's it."

"Hey Clark!" A kid waves as he walks past, breaking their conversation.

"I won't miss this new attention."

"I like it," Amber teases. "It's like I'm with a celebrity or something."

"Am-ber," Clark moans as the bell rings. "Okay ready?"

"Lets go get our A."

Clark and Amber head inside, unaware of the danger now watching them through a pair of binoculars from across the street.

_'An eye for an eye.'_

XXXXXXXX

Wordy looks over at Ed as their day finally comes to a close and both of them are left changing in the quiet locker room. He notices Ed really wince as he bends to the right and then slowly walks over to see what's up.

"Okay that's like the tenth time you've winced like that. Talk to me Ed."

"This side hurts more than the other," Ed answers with a small frown. "I know they aren't broken so it's no big deal."

"Yeah you're _fine_ right?" Wordy counters with a small shake of his head.

"What? I _am_ fine," Ed argues back. "Just won't be playing rugby anytime soon. Or even basketball with Clark in the driveway. But he's okay with that."

"Yeah why?" Wordy asks, garnering a small look from his best friend. "Oh right…the girl. She seems pretty descent."

"She checks out."

"Oh you didn't," Wordy groans as he zips up his jacket and waits for Ed to get his and close his locker door. "You really checked to see if she had a record?" Wordy asks in a low tone as they exit the locker room. "Thought you were kidding on that before."

"Her name came up when Jeremy's was looked at. Nothing serious, just a known acquaintance from a few years back," Ed replies in truth. "It's all good."

"You my friend…need professional help," Wordy teases Ed as his hand rests on his shoulder. "I still think you should get that side checked out."

"Its just stress from sitting in that damn truck all day."

"All day? Spike had to relieve you for most of it," Wordy chuckles.

"Hey its not my fault I'm _not_ a geek with combat skills."

"Right you just have the combat skills?"

"Exactly," Ed nods in his defense as he reaches his rental car.

"When you trading up?" Wordy smirks at the Green Ford Fiesta.

"Clark likes this," Ed groans. "Hey it was this or a white one."

"See you tomorrow."

Ed and Wordy part ways, allowing Ed to slowly climb into the small rental car and turn it on, he starts to adjust the mirrors the car warms up but as soon as he angles the right side mirror down a bit, his eyes pick up the edge of a small white note card stuffed into the passenger door handle.

"What the hell?" Ed asks softly as he pushes himself back out of the car and then heads around to the other side, swiftly snatching the paper in his fingers and then getting back inside the car and locking the doors. Ed flips on the small inner light and then unfolds the card, looking down at one word.

_'Dìoghaltas'_

"Whatever," Ed shrugs as he folds the card, shoves it into his inner jacket pocket and then heads for home, not realizing at the moment that the word would hold the very fate of him and his son's future in its meaning.

"Hey dad," Clark greets his father as Ed enters the kitchen from the backdoor and heads over to his wife to give her a hug before walking up to his son.

"Get an A?"

"Yeah," Clark nods as he holds up the remarks from the teacher.

"It says I have recommended Clark Lane for the Nobel peace prize in…"

"Funny dad," Clark deadpans as he grabs the paper and puts it back into his notebook.

"Clark was the talk of the school today," Sophie mentions.

"Mom," Clark moans.

"Yeah? What happened?" Ed queries with a small frown.

"Nothing bad…just about the weekend and how Jeremy killed Dean and you killed Jeremy."

"Clark I didn't take that shot."

"No one cares what I say," Clark shrugs. "Sorry. I told my friends it was Sam. At least the other cop wasn't there."

"Yeah he was pulled right after Detective Ross talked to Jeremy's father. Have you um…ever seen him?"

"No, why?"

"Ed?" Sophie looks up in haste. "What is it?"

"Nothing…no need for alarm. I'm sure if he has a beef with the way things are handled he'll come to the SRU. Just if you ever see him hanging around school…you tell me okay?"

"Sure," Clark replies.

"And if you have to…use this," Ed pulls out a new phone in a box for his son.

"Thanks dad!" Clark grins as he grabs the box and starts to rush from the room. "It's awesome!"

"Clark give your father a better thank you than that," Sophie warns.

"He doesn't have…" Ed pauses as he utters a small gasp when his son's arms wrap around his still tender chest and give it a good squeeze. "To," he smirks as he looks down at the happy teen. "You're welcome."

"What aren't you telling us?" Sophie asks once Clark was out of ear shot, forcing her husband's gaze to turn in her direction.

"Nothin'…" Ed partially lies. He wasn't even sure the note card was intended for him, nor what the word meant so to cause alarm when it could have been a mistaken identity wasn't going to help anything.

"He said there was a lot of talk."

"Well that's to be expected," Ed answers as he settles in a nearby chair with a small wince. "Two kids everyone knows killed within twenty four hours? Dean is killed my Jeremy and then Jeremy by the police? The same police team that I work on and had arrested him a few months back? Was Clark okay?"

"Said it was no big deal. I wonder who he gets that from?" Sophie sighs as she turns back to making dinner.

"He's gonna be fine," Ed tries to assure her. "Nothing was put on him right?"

"Except it was _his_ dad who…"

"I didn't take the shot," Ed argues back.

"Who made the initial arrest that might have started this all."

"Is that what they are saying?" Ed asks incredulously.

"Kids talk," she replies with a small shrug. "No big deal right?"

"Right," Ed groans as he leans back in the chair, his right side throbbing a bit more now.

"How was your day?"

"Boring," Ed slightly smirks. "But I expected it. How was your day?"

They talk a bit longer, before Clark is called back down, having already spent the last twenty minutes on the phone with Amber telling her all about his new phone and comparing features. Clark tells them both a bit more about what happened at school, and Ed tries not to bore them with his non eventful day in the truck.

_"Okay so you know if Sophie's dong nagging it's my turn right?"_

"Wordy I'm fine…sitting all day isn't good either," Ed tells is friend later that same night. "But if it'll make _you _feel better, I'll make an appointment with the doctor in a few days if it doesn't go away."

_"Yeah, it'll make me feel better," Wordy smirks. "How's Clark?"_

"He's fine. I think he's secretly either loving all the attention or wishing I got a transfer out west," Ed sighs.

_"Ah attention from the girls right?"_

"He normally hates attention. Guess he's growing up after all," Ed sighs as he looks upstairs to where he hears Clark on the phone with Amber.

_"Is he um…"_

"What?"

_"You know…wanting to date?"_

"No. He's too young," Ed groans. "Don't even get me started on that."

_"Hey I got three girls to worry about…you have it easy my friend."_

"Hey at least yours can talk to Shelly about…"

_"Oh yeah the ever fun sex talk."_

"Already had that."

_"Really? Brave man…what did you tell him?"_

"Talk to your mom," Ed retorts with a small chuckle.

_"You are a real coward you know that?"_

"That's what mom's do," Ed replies in his defense.

_"And what does she tell him?"_

"Talk to your father," Ed huffs and Wordy laughs. "Yeah funny."

_"Okay well I just wanted to check up on you…but if you're still hiding those winces tomorrow you know where I'm taking you."_

"Don't start Wordy," Ed smiles just before he says goodnight to his best friend and then hangs up. He remains in place a bit longer before slowly standing up and then heading for the stairs to go up. But just as he glances back to the kitchen he sees the light on and heads there to turn it off. His eyes rest on his jacket before lowering to the pocket, his mind remembering that he had that note card stuffed inside.

He puts on a rubber glove and then carefully retrieves the note by the corner and puts it into a baggie before taking the now protected card and heading into the small den and firing up the computer. His blue eyes narrow at the word as his mind tries to guess as to it's meaning.

"Okay lets see what you mean…" Ed mumbles to himself as he types _'Dìoghaltas' _into an online translation site. A few seconds later the words comes up, having been translated from Irish (Gaelic) into English. There were two words that stuck out in his mind but with the same ominous meaning.

"Revenge," Ed whispers into the stillness of the room, his heart rate instantly elevating. _Who sent this? Who wants revenge? And for what?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so some nice down time for father and son before the tension and danger start back up once again. Will Ed tell his family or team about the note? Will he get it checked for prints? If so what does he find? And when will Jeremy's father finally strike? And at who first? Father or son? Lots more to come and hope you are all still with me so please review before you go and thanks again.


	14. An Eye for a Eye

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 14 – An Eye for a Eye**

* * *

><p>Ed curses himself for looking up the meaning of the word, for all night long his mind would flash faceless images taking their revenge on him in various ways; a hidden sniper, a car bomb, Jeremy coming back from the dead and then finally his own son shooting him dead.<p>

"Ed?"

"Twisted the wrong way, its okay," he tells his concerned wife, "go back to sleep. Didn't mean to wake you."

Ed slowly heads down the stairs, his left hand tenderly rubbing his sore side and his mind now wondering if something more than a few cracked ribs was poking at him internally. But he had had x-rays and they showed no internal damage. Course he did put the vest on and it was tight and his face winces as he thinks back to his fingers automatically cinching it tight and then pulling back when he felt his chest start to throb.

_Probably __from __the __vest, _Ed muses to himself as he slowly wanders into the garage and then pulls open his special cabinet. He glances at the various clippings but allows his eyes to rest on one in particular.

_'Teen arrested in supermarket theft by off-duty SRU officer'_

Ed's eyes linger on the headline, his mind not having to read further as he already knows the details of the life-altering arrest. He didn't even know it was a kid from Clark's school and grade until he was at the police station being booked and his father had come in screaming mad. He had gotten a call from a friend on the force who had witnessed the entire showdown.

_'Why the hell did you arrest him?' Nicholas Ryder had demanded angrily of the officer who was booking Jeremy._

_'It was an off duty officer not me but the details are in the report.'_

_'What officer? Just one? Maybe he was mistaken? How credible is this?'_

_'Mr. Ryder, Ed Lane is one of the best there is,' the clerk explained in haste. 'His report is without question.'_

_'Ah you're all in on it! My son is innocent of all this nonsense! Where is Ed Lane? Bring him out so that I can talk to him myself?'_

_'Sir he's off duty, but he works for the SRU. Now if you want to go and talk to him about his arrest tomorrow, you are welcome to do that.'_

But it was dropped, Nicholas Ryder never sought him out and so as far as he was concerned it was done; the facts stood for themselves. Jeremy went to juvie and he figured all was done. But trouble started when Jeremy was released and then it was hell for Clark. Ed reasons that now with Jeremy gone things would be back to normal…the note he surmises was either a prank or something directed at him personally. At this moment he wasn't aware of the danger that would nearly cost him everything.

XXXXXXXX

Nicholas Ryder slumps back down onto the end of his son's bed and just stares absently at the black graffiti writing on the wall before him; the words spelling out revenge, vengeance, an eye for an eye and death to the police.

His fist uncurls to reveal the crumpled up article of Jeremy's arrest by Ed and instantly his eyes narrow. "Damn high and mighty bastard!" Nicholas hisses under his breath as he looks over at a picture of Jeremy. "He will pay for his sins my son…I swear to you right now Ed Lane will pay…with his life…with his blood! For all he's done. He murdered you...he took your life and I swear he'll pay with his."

With that Nicholas pushes himself up from the small bed, flips off the light and then heads back into the main living room, slumping down on a chair and gazing at a laptop computer. His fingers fondle a small note card, the same note card that held the warning message for his new nemesis.

"I will have my revenge Ed Lane. You took my son now I'll take yours. And then I'll take my revenge by killing you!"

XXXXXXXX

Before anyone in his house was up the next morning, Ed carefully gets out of bed, dresses and then heads down to the forensic lab, wanting to get the note card dusted for prints just in case.

"Morning Phil."

"Hey officer Lane, what brings you down here at this time?" The lab tech greets with a small smile as he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Can I get this…" Ed replies as he pulls out the bagged note card and hands it to Phil, "dusted for prints.

"Sure. What case file is this to be logged under?"

"Uh…no case file. Can you please just let me know?"

"But um…"

"And the sooner the better please," Ed nods as he turns to leave.

"What's going on?" Phil asks, forcing Ed to turn around and give him a pensive glare.

"I honestly don't know but am hoping that will tell me."

"What's the word say?"

"Revenge. Thanks."

And with that Ed turns on his heel and heads for the exit, wanting to get into work and not draw any suspicion about his tardiness and have to answer unanswerable questions. Ed enters the quiet locker room and slowly opens his locker door, looking at a picture of Clark on the door and smiling.

"Hey buddy," Wordy's soft voice makes Ed slightly jump. "Sorry…lost in thought?" Wordy nods toward Clark. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah it is," Ed turns to his best friend with a smile.

"And your ribs?"

"I think the damn vest was too tight yesterday," Ed answers with a small frown. "Today's better."

"Ed…"

"Trust me it's fine. Clark had a good day yesterday and I'm thinkin' that maybe this will all just settle now…"

"Yeah until the funeral and his old man is pissed at you once again."

"Always the naysayer," Ed smirks.

"Hey just sayin' it like it is."

"Give it a week and I'm sure you'll see that nothing more will come of this."

"Hope you're right," Wordy pats him on the back as Greg enters. "Miss you out in the field."

"Right. Boss…I'm not doing truck duty today."

"Is he giving me an order?" Greg retorts with a small smirk.

"I think he is," Wordy grins in return as he turns and heads for his locker as Greg walks up to Ed.

"Your call Ed but I don't want you to rush back to something and do further damage."

"I'm just gonna ride the bike this morning, nothing serious. Boss I'm fine," Ed insists.

"Don't make me regret listening to this," Greg lightly warns.

"Right or up next will be knitting duty?"

"Ed you knit?" Spike pipes up as he enters the room. "Cool…can I request a scarf," Spike chuckles as Ed turns to him with a frown. "Or…um not."

Ed winks to Wordy as he turns and heads for the gym, his phone on vibrate incase Phil was to call and tell him what he's found – if anything. Best case scenario was it was nothing and he could just laugh it off as someone thinking his green rental car was actually his and it was mistaken identity. Worst case it was a previous collar who was released, seeking revenge; making him notify the team for their own safety.

Thankfully it was a quiet morning so far, no hot calls coming in just yet, so Greg had made them pair up and patrol.

"So am having…" Wordy starts out in the middle of their next route when Ed's phone buzzes to life and he quickly reaches for it.

_'Only prints on the card were yours. There is a latex residue so the person used gloves but otherwise nothing. Sorry. Phil'_

"Bad news?" Wordy notes Ed's instant frown.

"No its…Sophie…nothing major."

"You can call her you know."

"Its…private."

"Ah of those," Wordy teases, making Ed's face lightly warm. "Nice to get a text like that now and again. Wanna share some details?"

"Would you drop it?" Ed's arm playfully punches his friends shoulder. But their attention is quickly diverted to an altercation on the sidewalk a few meters ahead, prompting Wordy to stop and both of them to get out.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Ed asks in a commanding voice as the two men stop and stare at the converging SRU officers.

"Uh no…no problem...why would we have a problem. We don't have a problem," one of them answers as Ed nears. He pushes his friend into Ed and Wordy, making Wordy stumble backward with the second man on top of him, while Ed breaks free and starts to chase the first.

"Hold it right there!" Ed calls after the fleeing suspect, watching as he darts down an alleyway to the right and quickly follows. But after running a few more feet, Ed finds himself being tackled to the ground face first, landing on his stomach with the perp on his back.

Ed's lips utter a small grunt as his elbow swings upward and clips his attacker in the jaw. But his attacker lands a stiff punch to his already tender right side making his body recoil and pull back. Hearing only angry hisses in his ear, Ed tries to twist himself out of his attackers grasp.

_"Ed…come in Ed…" Wordy's frantic voice is heard over his headset._

"Alley," Ed offers in return as his hands finally reach his attackers and land on the gun, desperately trying to pull it away. The perp however, knees Ed in his tender side once more and regains control of his weapon and tries to pull back.

"Ha! I win cop!" The man shouts as he finally manages to get to his knees. But his jubilation is short lived as he goes to raise his gun but hears the sound of another being armed and looks over to see Wordy pointing his MP5 in his face.

"Drop your weapon," Wordy demands angrily as Ed rolls over onto his back and then gets up, biting back a sharp pain in his right side.

"Arrest this dumb ass," Ed growls as he kicks the perps gun from his fingers just as it rests on the ground.

"You're under arrest dumb ass," Wordy retorts as he cuffs Ed's attacker and then marches him out of the alley where his friend was already cuffed and waiting in the back of the SRU SUV. A city police cruiser quickly pulls up and the two of them are transferred into the other two officers custody.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm f…"

"Fine, right," Wordy huffs as they get into the SUV and looks over at his friend.

"What?" Ed challenges.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that right?"

XXXXXXXX

Clark finishes his next class and then heads outside to wait for Amber to finish up her last class; taking a seat on a nearby bench to wait for his friend. The attention had started to wane today and for that he is grateful, it was starting to get a bit tiring always having to explain what his role was in Jeremy's ultimate takedown.

He opens his notebook and glances down at the small invitation on the first page. He wasn't directly invited to many parties but now with Jeremy out of the way and his social status cemented, a few more invitations were forthcoming. _Wonder __if __I __could __ask __Amber__…__why __not __she's __my __friend? _Just a friend? His mind counters, drawing a small smile to his lips.

A few seconds later, however, an odd feeling of being watched starts to consume him and he slowly glances around. Normally he'd see Jeremy or Brett watching with a disdainful gaze, but now there was nothing; at least that he could see. From inside a normal looking car in the parking lot, Nicholas Ryder sits with a pair of binoculars watching the unsuspecting teen…watching and waiting.

But upon seeing nothing, Clark turns back to his notebook, making a few comments about his homework and telling himself it's just lingering feelings of paranoia from when Jeremy used to watch him and that they would be gone in a few days time.

_"An eye for an eye officer Lane," Nicholas whispers in hatred before he pulls out of the parking lot, not wanting to draw attention to himself._

"Waiting long?" Amber's chipper voice breaks Clark's thoughts, making him look up with a smile.

"Uh no," Clark replies as he gets off the bench and they both head for the bus stop. "So um…" he starts and then stops, not sure all of a sudden he's so nervous.

"What's up?" Amber asks with a small frown. "Clark you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Did you get an invitation to Lucy's party?"

"Oh that…yes I did. Did you?"

"Actually yes," Clark frowns. "Funny how they know my name now."

"Ah just go with it," Amber shrugs as they both get onto the city bus and then take a bench seat near the back for a ride home.

"Right well um…I was wondering…did you want to go with me? I know we can't drive or whatever but…"

"Of course," she smiles. "Is that why you're nervous?"

"Sorta," Clark shrugs, trying to downplay his nervous anxiety. "Okay great."

Amber looks at him in suspicion before her own frown appears. "Do you like Lucy or something?"

"What? No…why do you ask?" Clark wonders in haste.

"Nothing I guess," Amber replies. "You just seem…well off with this one."

"Maybe it's just…you know with Jeremy being gone and all…"

"You can finally walk into a party and not worry about coming home smelling like booze?"

"Something like that."

"Guess this time you can finally relax and just enjoy the night."

"I had fun last time…well for the most part."

"Think Dina will be there? Goodness she's so…" Amber's voice trails off as she talks about another kid at school, making Clark watch her with fascination. _You __like __her__…_his brain smiles. And that means trouble right? _Yes __but __the __best __kind._

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Clark…buddy is that you?" Ed calls out as he hears the front door opening.

"Hey dad, yeah it's me," he replies as he drops his backpack to the floor and starts to take off his jacket; Ed walking into the hallway entrance area to greet his son.

"How was today?"

"Better…the attention has kinda died down," Clark tells him as he heads into the living room with Ed following.

"Yeah and how's Amber?"

Clark turns and looks at his father and shrugs. "Okay I guess…why?"

"Hey just askin'," Ed offers in his own defense.

"Well there's this party and I asked her to go with me but I guess I shoulda asked you first," Clark huffs as he slumps into a nearby chair with his books in hand.

"Tell me more about this party," Ed entreats his son as he sits in a chair opposite.

"So can I go?" Clark asks a few minutes later after giving all the details to his father…well those he knew.

"Yeah I don't see why not."

"With Amber?"

"Sure. She checks out so I have no issues with her," Ed smiles but then quickly recants when his son's face displays a cross expression.

"What do you mean you checked her out dad? As in ran…"

"Clark you knew that I told you that…"

"With Jeremy?"

"Yes…sorry slip of the tongue," Ed sighs as he shakes his head. "It's been a long day and I don't want to argue."

"Will I ever get a friend you won't do a criminal background check on?"

"Your mother," Ed replies dryly.

"You sure you never checked her out also?"

"Way before your time," Ed frowns, making Clark look at him in shock. "Don't tell her."

"No way…she'd kill you," Clark lightly teases his father.

"Clark I'm sorry. I just worry…even still."

"But dad Jeremy's dead, there's nothing to worry about now," Clark explains in untruth.

"I'm your father and a cop…double duty on the worry front," Ed counters. "So we're good right?"

"Yeah…sure," Clark agrees.

They talk a bit longer about his day before they are both called for supper as a family. After supper Clark head upstairs to chat online with Amber, telling her he could go to the party while Ed tries to discretely field questions from his wife about his day's activities and why he was still wincing when he did certain things.

XXXXXXXX

"You know one of these days, those I'm fine lies are gonna catch up with you my friend," Wordy just shakes his head the following morning as Ed finishes telling him about Sophie's interrogation.

"She worries for nothing."

"Hate break it to you my friend, but it comes with the wife job description."

"Yeah how do we amend that?"

"We…don't," Wordy chuckles as they both head for the exit. "Did you tell her about the fight yesterday?"

"I most certainly did...not," Ed's voice trails off as they head into the hallway.

"Coward."

"Have you seen Sophie angry?" Ed argues back with a small smile. But it's not long before a hot call comes in their minds quickly shift into working mode for the next few tense hours. The day passes by with relatively normal stress, Clark not feeling that anyone was watching him and Ed not getting any more warning messages.

"See back to normal," Ed boasts to his best friend the next morning as he lifts some heavy weights.

"Show off…come on it's the end of the day and time to get out of here. But I still think I'm gonna end up buying you a walker," Wordy jokes as he joins Ed in the quiet room. "So Clark handing things okay?"

"Everything has died down for him which I'm thankful for," Ed replies in truth. "He's back to focusing on his school work, the talk has died down and I haven't heard anything from Nicholas Ryder. So my friend it's over…for good. Back to normal."

"Well for that I am grateful," Wordy confesses in truth. "Normal I can handle," he tells Ed as they head back into the locker room to get dressed and head for home. "We still on for this weekend?"

"Classic car show? Yeah we are."

"Clark gonna join us?"

"Not this year and guess what he's doing Saturday night? Going to a party. Kids social calendar is on fire now," Ed replies with a smile.

"Is that bad?"

"No…not at all. And he asked Amber to go."

"Ah…so the big dating…"

"Hold on, he's not dating."

"Ed…come on buddy, it's a date."

"I'm driving them."

"You're not staying right…right?"

"I'm not," Ed assures Wordy as he pulls on his jacket and zips it up. "But I did run the host."

"Why, am I not surprised," Wordy sighs as they head for the exit doors. "Straight home now officer Lane."

"Gotta pick something up for Clark. See you tomorrow."

Ed only offers his best friend a smile as he gets into the small rental car and starts it up; his mind thankful for the fact that he'd be getting his regular car back Saturday afternoon. He watches Wordy's car pull out of the parking lot and then slowly follows, turning in the opposite direction and heading for a store to pick something up. He gathers up the small musical piece that Clark needs for his Cello and then starts back on the road again. But not being too familiar with the area, Ed makes a wrong turn and ends up at a fork; neither direction being helpful.

He turns to the left, knowing that north was the direction of home, drives a few blocks and then is forced to stop once again.

"What? A detour?" Ed huffs as he looks at the makeshift sign before him. "Ah damn it," he curses as he quickly makes up his mind to turn around and backtrack, knowing the route would be longer but at least familiar.

But its only mere seconds as he puts the car into reverse to backup that he feels something slam into him, forcing his head to hit the top of the small car and his chest to connect with the steering wheel.

"What the hell?" Ed growls angrily as he tries to recover and put the car into drive. But not having anywhere to go but a large ditch before him, he honks the horn, hoping the driver of the large truck behind him will stop. The driver doesn't.

Another slam into the small Ford Fiesta rental car and Ed watches as the ditch looms closer, his foot on the break pressed all the way to the floor, his right hand frantically reaching for the compact car's emergency break.

"Hey!" Ed calls out, not hearing the mocking laughter as the truck slams into him once more, forcing his body to jar with the taut seatbelt. He frantically reaches for his phone, but only has a few seconds to utter a small cry before the compact car is pushed over the edge, into the ditch and the large truck finally stops.

The driver gets out and slowly walks up to the edge, shining a flashlight down into the car and resting upon Ed's unconscious frame; an evil smile slowly gracing his face. He grins at Ed slumped over the small steering wheel, a fresh smattering of blood decorating the pale skin above his left eye before spitting on the ground near him.

"An eye for an eye officer Lane," a soft whisper is left to linger in the air as the space around Ed is engulfed with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay so you knew the peace couldn't last for too long right? Lol hey this is Alice and you know how much my muse loves danger and peril. Will Ed find any clues this time as to the real target? or will Nicholas Ryder keep him in the dark until it's too late? Please review before you go and thanks so much in advance.


	15. Striking Distance

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 15 – Striking Distance**

* * *

><p>A dull thud starts to resound in his ears as his brain starts to force his body to try to awaken. <em>Detour…dead end…high beams…hit from behind…ditch…darkness!<em>

"Ahhh…" Ed's lips gasp as he tries to open his eyes. But panic fills his mind instantly as he realizes he can't; something sticky was pressing down over them and blinking was impossible. His hands, which were free, frantically pull the duct tape from his eyes and he strains into the darkness around him; still trapped in his small rental car. The seatbelt was the only thing that had kept him from crashing down into the passenger side and for that he was thankful. But why the hell would someone run him off the road and then blindfold him and leave?

_Revenge…vengeance _are the two words that quickly flash into his brain. But who was behind this? And why just toy with his life when they had it in the palm of their hands? He was trapped and vulnerable. Why the game? What was the message? Revenge? But for what? And why leave his phone, wallet, gun? What was going on?

"Damn…it," Ed groans as his fingers touch the top of his head where a small bump was forming. He looks around into the unfriendly landscape around him, not seeing anything or anyone that he could call on for help. His cold fingers fumble with the door handle, finally pushing it open as best he could, his leg pushing against it to brace the door from slamming back down on him. But the small car was unforgiving and as soon as Ed undoes his seatbelt and his weigh shifts, the car groans and threatens to roll on its top.

"Don't," he warns the car, shaking his head to get the small black dots to dissipate. Not really wanting to wrestle with the awkward door, Ed tries to turn over the engine to at least get the window rolled down and climb out that way. After a few frustrated and unsuccessful attempts, the engine turns over part way, at least allowing the windows to roll down.

Making sure his phone was still in his pocket, Ed bites back a sharp pain in his right side that had hit the console the hardest, digs his hands into the cold dirt and starts the slow process of escape. As soon as his legs are free, Ed rolls onto his back and closes his eyes, the cold night air biting at his exposed skin; showing no mercy to the slightly battered and weary SRU team leader.

Ed's ears pick up a noise close by and without even opening his eyes first, his hands reach inside his inner jacket pocket for his gun and aim it in the direction of the noise.

"Whoa there young fella," the older man puts up his hands. "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Where…" Ed pauses as he tries to get his vision to clear. "Who are you?"

"Name's Doug Turner. I was just passing by and saw you here and thought I'd stop. Wasn't gonna rob you."

"Did you…see who did this?" Ed asks with a small swallow as he quickly sits up and then tries to stand. But moving too quickly causes his equilibrium to shift and he's back on his knees.

"Hold on there…let me call…"

"No…no ambulance," Ed insists as he shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"Son you look like…" the older man frowns as he leans in closer to examine Ed.

"I just need a tow," Ed huffs as he finally stands upright, cursing the pangs of dizziness that threaten to send him right back down to a seated position. "Did you see anything?"

"Fraid not…sorry. When I pulled up you were already like that," he points to his car. "Everything was gone. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Was run off the road."

"Better call the police," the older man suggests.

"I am the police," Ed groans, making the man look at him with a frown.

"Oh okay. But at least sit down before you fall down."

"I'm fine."

"Stubborn too," the older man nods and Ed makes a smirk which turns into more of a wince. He quickly calls for a tow and then calls home to tell Sophie he's sorry but running late and would be home soon.

_"Ed what's going on? You sound stressed," Sophie comments._

"Work. I'm fine and I'll see you soon," he quickly hangs up before his concerned wife can ask another prying question. With his body desperately begging to shut down, Ed slowly eases himself down onto a nearby boulder and then looks over at the older man still watching him with a skeptical eye. "Sir I'm okay but thank you for your concern."

"Did you see who did this? Do you remember anything?"

"I was hit from behind and it was a truck…a big one. High beams were on and…no I didn't see a plate or a drivers face. I honked but he kept comin'."

"Sounds personal," the man comments. "Is it?"

Ed looks at the man who merely shrugs. "Young man I am retired RCMP. I have seen and heard it all. You wouldn't be first officer with a personal grudge against him and you won't be the last," he mentions in a kind tone.

"It could be personal but I don't know," Ed frowns. "I can't start an official investigation…"

"So you're just gonna sweep it all under the carpet and take this on on your own?"

"Stupid right?" Ed retorts with a small grimace.

"Could have disastrous consequences," the older man suggests. "Why are you afraid to tell your team? I'm assuming you have a team?"

"SRU."

"Ah hot shot eh?" The older man smiles and Ed's lips twist slightly upward. "Well I know you have the best team behind you then."

"They have already been through enough because of me," Ed insists as they both hear the low grumble of the tow truck as it nears.

"Well…if you need help with the forensic stuff…I know a guy. Phil…"

"Turner? Is he…"

"My son," the older man states proudly. "I wanted him to wear the uniform like me but he's a science guy so as long as he's helping put the baddies away then I'm proud," the man smiles as the tow truck comes to a stop.

"What were you doing out here anyways at this time?"

"Guess old habits die hard. My wife passed a few years back and sometimes when the solitude at home starts to chip away, I can either talk myself to sleep with Jack Daniels or come for a ride and see if I can spot trouble; lucky for you I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Lucky."

"I never did get your name."

"Ed Lane."

"Well Ed Lane, you take care now and remember you call yourself part of a team for a reason."

Ed watches the older man take his leave as the tow truck driver approaches. "Where to?" He asks with a heavy sigh as he eyes Ed in speculation.

Ed pulls his badge and frowns. "I wasn't drinking."

"Whatever," the man shrugs. "Where to?"

As much as he doesn't want to take it to get it dusted for prints he knows that whoever ran him off the road might have touched something on the tape that he was crudely blindfolded with. So with a hint of regret inside his gut, he gives the tow truck driver the evidence lab address and then calls Ford to see if he could get a rental car of the exact same kind, telling them the story and arranging whatever leftover payment was not covered by the insurance.

"Long day?" Sophie asks Ed as soon as he walks through the door much later than expected. He had managed to retrieve the items for Clark that he had bought and was able to get the same rental car as the one now in the lab, but hiding the fresh painful sensations wouldn't be easy.

"Long day," Ed nods as his wife walks up to him and gives him a warm hug, his face trying to bite back a wince as her arms apply pressure to his tender sides. "Where's Clark?"

"Sleeping, early day tomorrow."

"I got that special part he wanted," Ed hands her the back as he takes off his jacket and heads into the kitchen, his wife following. "How was your day?" He asks hoping to deflect anything away from himself and the real reason he's late. The guise works and Ed's able to just eat his supper and try to get his heart rate to return to normal and his head to stop pounding. But as he heads into the bathroom later to shower he looks at the purplish marks on the right side of his chest and frowns. He didn't appear to be getting better only worse – he'd just have to make sure he didn't strip down completely at work. Fooling Sophie was easier than fooling Wordy.

But the next morning is when Ed really feels the consequences of the night before as his body is stiffer and rebelling against him getting up and heading into a strenuous day of work.

"Hey buddy," Wordy slaps Ed on the back, Ed doing his best to offer a fake smile like he was okay. "You feelin' better today?"

"Much," Ed replies with a lie. "Just tired though."

"Yeah why?"

"You never been tired?" Ed counters.

"I have but…is that a new bump? Ed what…"

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Wordy nods as he eyes his friendly closely. "But…"

"Wordy I'm fine and I said to drop it," Ed lightly growls as he slams his locker shut and pushes past his best friend, forcing Wordy to watch him leave and then offer a small shrug to Sam who was watching with an inquiring glance.

"Morning Eddie," Greg greets his team lead, instantly noticing his sour expression. "What's up buddy?"

"I'm fine but I'm just tired of everyone second guessing what I'm saying," Ed replies, directing his words to Wordy as his best friend enters.

"I wasn't second guessing," Wordy offers in defense.

"It's okay to be worried about you," Greg nods with a warm smile. "But you do look tired," Greg notes and Wordy shrugs.

"I am tired…okay. Is that okay?"

"Depends," Greg replies in concern. "Will it affect your performance in the field?"

"No…no it won't," Ed insists as he shakes his head. "Boss I'm fine…Wordy, I'm just tired. I will be okay, so can we please just get started?"

"We can," Greg agrees as he takes his seat, the rest of the team finally entering. "Okay so for today…"

Ed tries to keep his concentration focused on what his supervisor is saying but his mind keeps replaying over and over his meeting with Phil Turner earlier this morning.

_'Ed you really need to tell someone about this.'_

_'Phil I just need to know if it can be dusted in a few areas for prints. If not I'll have it towed to Ford and…'_

_'I was able to translate the message on the tape.'_

_'What message?' Ed asked in shock. 'What tape?'_

_'Oh sorry thought you saw. _Dorchadas ag teacht,' _Phil told him_. '_I found a piece of duct tape in the passenger seat and it um…well it had writing on the front so I translated it. It was very odd…said darkness is coming. Where was the tape?'_

_'Blindfold,' Ed groaned. 'What language.'_

_'Irish or Gaelic but blindfold? So could be literal or could be something else.'_

_'Phil I need to know if there were prints on the tape, the door handle…something. I am asking you please keep this quiet. I don't know what I am dealing with here but I promise you as soon as I know something concrete I will tell the right people.'_

_'Okay but seriously Ed if another one comes in and I have to ask for help then you know I'll hafta open a case file. You are just fortunate it's slow at this hour and I can do this on my own time.'_

_'And I really do appreciate it.'_

_'I'll let you know as soon as I have something concrete.'_

Darkness is coming…what the hell does it mean, Ed's mind continues to ponder. Was it just as stupid sentiment written on his crude blindfold to taunt his helplessness at the time? Or was there more to it? He knows that Phil could only dedicate about an hour before the car had to be sent back to Ford for repairs but Ed hopes it's enough time for him to find at least something that will lead him to his elusive stalker and tormentor.

"Okay so you are more than distracted today," Wordy snatches the keys from Ed's hands as they head for the SUV's on a hot call.

"Wordy…"

"Ed get in, I'm driving," Wordy states firmly in a tone that says not to argue. With a small shake of his head Ed climbs in the truck as they head for their intended destination. "Okay so level with me. Is it Clark and this whole dating thing?"

"For once I'm glad Clark is okay and I don't have to worry about him…well you know what I mean," Ed frowns as he looks out the window, not realizing that at the school this very moment Nicholas Ryder was watching his son and trying to get his pattern down, wanting to know when Clark Lane would be most vulnerable.

"So you two are okay then?"

"Yeah I mean he has the usual teenage boy stuff…but it's all good. I guess," Ed shrugs. "I mean things at school are fine, he said talk has really died down and no one even mentions Jeremy's name. I thought Nicholas Ryder might have tried something but so far nothing and it's been nearly a week right?"

"Okay so what then…Ed you are off your game this morning. Something happen last night?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"You mean nothing for me to worry about?" Wordy counters. "You always get after me for keeping secrets about myself to myself."

"Wordy, I swear if it was something I wanted you to worry about…"

"Ah see there's your problem…_your_ deciding _for_ me. How about you tell me what's really going on and then let me decide for myself if I want to worry about it or not."

Ed looks over at his friend and offers a small smile before turning back as they approach their destination. "It's fine…really."

Not believing but not being able to argue either, Wordy gets out of the SUV and both he and Ed gear up as they prepare for the call. He could tell that Ed was biting back more pain than the day before and wonders what really happened last night? It wasn't like Sophie was able to manhandle him. Clark? He and Clark would never get into a physical altercation, Ed wasn't that guy. What was it?

"Okay Wordy and myself are…" Ed's voice starts up, pulling Wordy immediately back to the task at hand, but still making a mental note to confront Ed later with his suspicions. _What are you hiding from me Ed?_

XXXXXXXX

Since Clark had only glimpsed a picture of Nicholas Ryder from his father at the start of the week and since there were no other attacks on him personally, either verbal or physical, he goes about his school duties without realizing that he was a moving target.

"Okay so I can't believe my father didn't sign the slip for tomorrow's field trip."

"What really?" Clark asks Amber as she joins him outside at lunch on a bench.

"Seriously sucks. I told him about a million times and he still forgot," she groans, slumping down onto a nearby bench. "I really wanted to go."

"Want me to stay here?"

"No I really hafta study for my chemistry test," she looks at him with a small frown. "This way you can miss me," she teases, playfully poking him in the side.

"Hey Clark," another student joins them.

"Hey David," Clark smiles as his friend.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah Clark and I were about to make out you dolt," Amber retorts with a smirk.

"Really?"

"She's kidding," Clark rolls his eyes as his face instantly warms.

"Well I don't know…you might," David huffs as he sits down at the same table. Soon two others join them and the table is filled with lively discussions, laughter and good friends. However, not everyone was happy about the joy that Clark Lane was relishing.

_"Enjoy it now Lane…" Nicholas Ryder mutters under his breath. "Tomorrow you'll be dead."_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay that's it," Wordy just shakes his head as he takes Ed by the arm in the quiet dressing room and turns him around to face him. "Tell me and I mean now."

"I'm tired."

"You've been tired before…hell you've been shot before and have performed better than today."

"Sam was in a better position to take the shot."

"That's BS and you know it," Wordy leans in closer. "You rubbed your eyes just as Greg called 'scorpio'. You never do that Ed. What the hell is going on?"

"Okay so maybe I had something in my eye. Wordy it's no big deal. I knew Sam had my back."

"Yeah and I have yours…"

"Good…"

"Most of the time."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if I have to I will go to Greg and get him to do a complete physical on you. You said you're getting better? That's a lie and you know it. Come on Ed…talk to me. You used to tell me everything that's bugging you."

"Wordy, seriously, I'm fine. I'm stiff and sore and tired but that's rigors of the job and lingering pain from last weekend. My shoulder is sore, my chest sometimes hurts, my back…"

"Your back?"

"My head…whatever. Look I'm fine okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ed…is it that you don't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life Wordy, you know that."

"But just not with what's bothering you?"

"That's not fair," Ed stubbornly insists.

"I agree…so wanna tell me the truth then?"

Not waiting for his friend to finish dressing, Ed quickly slams his locker shut and heads for the exit, however, dropping his phone in the process. Wordy snatches the phone and heads after Ed, but stops as soon as it starts buzzing in his hands. He quickly looks at the screen and frowns as the message header pops up.

_'Info on your 'stalker'_

"What the hell?" Wordy growls to himself as he pushes open, reading Ed's email without permission.

_'Ed, found a few partial prints and have sent you the list to look over. Nothing strikes me but then I don't know your cases. Hope you are okay after the accident last night. Phil'_

"Stalker? Accident? Damn you Ed…you lied to me!" Wordy shakes his head as he charges after his best friend, his fist tightening around the phone as he slams through the exit doors in a heated frame of mind.

"Ed!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so how do you think the showdown between Ed and Wordy will go? And will Nicholas's plan to keep Ed preoccupied on himself work and he takes Clark? Please review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. Taken!

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 16 – Taken!**

**A/N: **As always special thanks to those that review and to those that don't have an account I'm sorry I cannot personally reply via fanfiction but do so appreciate all your time to read and review (some I can thank on FB). To **superjendean** thanks so much and the best way to get lots more of those kinds of Ed stories is to keep reviewing! :D So thanks so much and hope you like this update also.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute Ed!"<p>

Ed hears the sharp anger in Wordy's tone and turns to his best friend with heavy frown and expectant gaze. "I'm done for today Wordy."

"Done what? Lying to me?"

"I didn't lie."

"You didn't exactly tell the truth either."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stalker? Accident?" Wordy answers as he holds up Ed's phone.

"Where did…" Ed lightly growls as he tries to take the phone from Wordy's grasp. Wordy steps back and pulls the phone away. "Where did you get it?"

"You dropped it and when I went to pick it up the message came through."

"And you read it?" Ed asks in anger.

"It was titled stalker...what the hell did you expect me to do? I asked if anything was wrong and you said no...I think a stalker is a problem Ed don't you?"

"Give me the damn phone Wordy."

"Or what? You'll take me on? Right now I might actually take you up on that because I am guessing that after the way you have been wincing all day it wouldn't take me long to kick your ass."

"You know what…whatever. Keep the damn phone!" Ed huffs as he turns to leave.

"Oh nice try," Wordy hurries up to Ed and pulls him back by the arm. "Did you tell anyone about this? And who's Phil? Phil at the crime lab or some other branch of..."

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Wordy…."

"Ed…."

Both of them say the other's name at the same time, holding their ground in a heated showdown two feet apart. "I thought we trusted each other," Wordy mentions as he hands Ed his phone.

"This isn't about…"

"Trust? Really? Then what's it about?"

"Me."

"Okay fine it's about you. How about today when I was standing beside you in the field and we were exposed? Would you have had such a cavalier attitude if your stalker took a shot at you but hit me instead? Or someone else on the team? Did you think about that or are you once again trying to prove that big bad ass Ed Lane can do this all on his own and no one else needs to worry about it?"

"I don't want anyone else worrying?"

"Oh right so then you'd rather die and the rest of us would be like…hey he didn't tell us so why should we worry about it."

"That isn't fair Wordy."

"You're damn right it isn't fair," Wordy slightly scowls back as he turns around and lets out a heavy frustrated sigh before turning back to his best friend. "We used to tell each other everything. What's changed?"

"This is my doing…whatever it is."

"And?"

"And what? And I didn't want anyone else to have to suffer because of it?"

"Just because it's your life Ed, doesn't necessarily mean you can do what you want with it and not be accountable to anyone."

"That's the point Wordy…I am accountable…to this bastard!" Ed shouts as he holds up his phone with Phil's message still on the screen.

"That doesn't give you the right to put yourself in danger and not tell anyone else. What if you had died last night? Would anyone even have known? Or would it have just been a case of yeah sorry Sophie and Clark, guess Ed was in the wrong place at the wrong time…sorry have a nice life!"

"Are you done?" Ed counters sharply.

"You seriously aren't going to tell me?"

"I don't even know who it is!" Ed growls as he steps back and shakes his head. "Yeah it's frustrating and yes I'm worried…but putting the whole team on alert – again because of something I did isn't fair either."

"I would agree with that if you did it on purpose. But you not telling us put us all in danger without prior warning and that isn't fair," Wordy argues back. "And you know it. If the roles were reversed, you'd be just as pissed as me."

"Fine…I get that okay?"

"But you aren't going to tell me? Ed really?" Wordy asks with a heavy frown.

"I'll check the list and if the name comes up that I think it is…"

"Who?"

"I don't…"

"Who Ed?"

"Duncan Lewis."

"Is he out?"

"He is and he's the only one I can remember that when arrested was vowing personal payback," Ed replies, not knowing how far away from the truth he really was.

"And if his name is on that list?" Wordy continues his questioning.

"I'll take care of it."

"Right…of course," Wordy shrugs as he turns to leave, pausing to turn back to Ed with a frustrated gaze. "Wish you had trusted me right from the start."

"This isn't about trust Wordy…I trust you."

"Just not with your life?"

"Damn it," Ed huffs.

"You know Ed being part of a team means you let others help and take care of you as well…it's not a sign of weakness but a sign of trust. You want to be the lone ranger fine…take care of it yourself…trust yourself – only, fine do it. It seems its what your best at."

And without letting Ed get another word in, Wordy turns and storms back to the SRU back entrance, leaving his friend standing in the middle of dark, empty parking lot offering a curse in his own name.

"Damn it Wordy," Ed groans once more as his fist slams down on the roof of the nearby rental car. He stands transfixed in the same place for what seems to be a small eternity, his mind going in circles as it wages a mental battle at the same time trying to digest Wordy's stinging words. But knowing that he can't just go home in his heated frame of mind, Ed hurries back toward the exit door and then darts inside.

"Hey Sam you seen Wordy?"

"Yeah he just slammed his locker shut and left out the front; didn't even change. What happened?"

"A misunderstanding," Ed replies with a frown as he finally resigns himself to having the two of them just taking a breather tonight and then settling it tomorrow. So with a heavy mind and heart, Ed heads back outside to his car and then for home, his countenance still fallen; his mood sullen.

"Hey dad can you help me…"

"Not now Clark," Ed lightly snaps as he dumps his jacket near the door and heads into the small office just off the family room. He slumps down into the chair before the family computer and then slams his phone down on the desktop. But just as he twists his head he catches a figure out of the corner of his eye and sighs. "Clark?"

"It's okay dad."

"No I'm sorry…just a bad day."

"Someone die?"

"Actually…no," Ed confesses in truth as he gestures for Clark to sit beside him. He drops his elbows to his knees as he rubs his face and then looks at Clark in remorse. "Wordy and I had a…"

"A fight? Really?"

"A misunderstanding," Ed hands Clark the same line he did Sam earlier and then slightly winces. "We just had a difference of opinion."

"Are you still friends?"

"Yeah…sure," Ed offers his son a less than enthusiastic smile. "What's up?"

"Just wanted some help with something. I have the field trip tomorrow and gotta get this done tonight."

"Okay give me a second to check something…"

"If you're busy…"

"Clark, seriously just a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Ed watches Clark leave and then quickly downloads the list that Phil had sent him. The few names on the list weren't the ones he was expecting to see and had been quickly discounted, the tow truck driver, himself, the Ford salesman, two other unnamed and Phil. Since Nicholas Ryder had worn gloves, his name was left out; but his invisible threat was real and Ed would learn his wrath in a matter of hours.

He slams his fist down on the table; hoping that the name he had told Wordy earlier was there for him to suspect and perhaps go to his team with some real evidence. _Maybe I'm just parano…wait a sec! I was threatened and…_

"Dad?"

"Hey Clark come on in buddy…okay so what do you need help with?"

"You sure dad?"

"Yeah I just need a break from all this," Ed confesses to his son as he gives him a warm smile. "How was school?"

"It was okay but…"

Ed listens to Clark talk about his day but inside his mind was wondering about who his invisible and frustrating stalker might be and how he could patch things with Wordy. _Trust no one…take care of yourself…what your best at…_

"Dad? You winced again," Clark notes softly.

"Just tired," Ed confesses with a small smile. "Glad you aced that test. Okay time to call it a night. What time do you have to be at the school?"

"I can take…"

"I don't mind, what time?"

"8. Really, you'll drive me?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night dad."

Ed watches Clark leave and then leans back in his chair, his eyes turning back to the small list and his lips uttering a futile curse. Who could it be? Who was playing stupid games with his life? He glances over at a picture of him and Wordy and just shakes his head. "Sorry buddy," he whispers in sorrow.

But the longer he thinks on Wordy's comments about someone it the team taking one for him by accident the more he knows his best friend is right – it wasn't fair. _If I stay home tomorrow, then the team will be safe, _Ed's mind reasons as he turns off the light and then heads out of the room, his stomach tight and his anxiety building.

XXXXXXXX

Having a restless night for most the night when Ed finally forces himself to wake up, his body is stiff and sore and his mind swirling with anxiety. He slowly sits up in bed and then looks at the clock and groans. Maybe taking today off wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_"You sure you're okay Eddie?"_

"Yeah boss I'm sure," Ed tells Greg over the phone about twenty minutes later. "I think all the exertion's finally taken its toll and am just gonna rest today."

_"Eddie…"_

"Trust me I'm fine," Ed tries to assure his friend and supervisor. "Sam can sub as leader today. I'm gonna take Clark to his field trip and then just come back and…"

_"If you don't say sleep or rest I'm docking you pay," Greg lightly teases._

"Sophie said the same thing. Tell Wordy, I'll call him later and um…I'll see you tomorrow."

Ed hangs up with Greg and the heads into the kitchen to get some coffee started. He knows that Wordy will be more than a little pissed, but hopefully he could talk to him and try to smooth things over and then…"go from there," Ed verbalizes the last part of his thought.

"Morning dad."

"Hey buddy," Ed greets Clark with a smile. "All set?"

XXXXXXXX

The two of them chat casually as they near the school, but ever since he had come home in an angry state of mind, Clark could tell that something wasn't right with his father. Something was really bothering him. He and Wordy had had arguments before but he never brought it home. What was it this time? Was his father really angry that he was going to the dance with Amber? Did he still not trust her?

"Dad?"

"Yeah Clark?"

"So you're sure it's okay I go with Amber to the party on Saturday?"

"This has nothing to do with you or Amber…Clark I can guarantee you that much," Ed offers fatefully not knowing that his son's very life was in danger. "It's just a work thing. Don't worry about it. Go and enjoy the day."

"Okay thanks. You're coming to pick me up right?"

"Mom has to work so I'll be here," Ed smiles as he watches Clark get out of the small rental car and head for the school. He pulls away, glancing back in the rear view mirror until Clark has disappeared into the school and then turns the corner and heads for home. About twenty minutes later, Ed looks down at the floor and notices Clark's backpack and stops the car suddenly.

"Ah Clark," he huffs as he turns the small car around and heads back to the school, hoping he'd still make it there in time to get Clark his bag before he'd have to go the day without his assignment booklet for the trip and his lunch. Not seeing the bus as he pulls into the parking lot, Ed takes the bag and hurries toward the building and then for the principal's office.

"Is Principal Adams in?"

"No, I'm sorry he's at a meeting. Can I ask who's asking for him?"

"I'm Clark Lane's father. He left his backpack and…has the bus left yet? If so then I missed him."

"The bus for the field trip?"

"Yeah why, is there a problem?"

"It's just that…we got a note pulling Clark from the field trip this morning."

"A note from who?" Ed asks as a sick feeling starts to crawl over his entire frame.

"From you," the assistant mentions as she hands Ed a note and his stomach plummets. He looks at the paper, the words which obviously weren't in his handwriting and instantly his panic surges.

"Where's Clark right now?"

"Well he got a call from you asking him to come and meet him outside in the par…"

"Oh god no…" Ed states in haste as he turns and runs from the room, pulling his phone and calling his son's cell as he pushes through the doors and races for the parking lot, his normally stoic sapphire orbs now filled with panic and fear. "Damn it Clark, pick up!" Ed growls as he hangs up and tries again. "Pick...up!"

He looks around, scanning every area of the parking lot, his fists tight and heart aching as his lips whisper his son's name over and over again, his cell just echoing dead rings in his ear. Ed reaches his car but just before he can open it, a dark camper van pulls up beside him and he turns to see a rather familiar face roll down the window.

"Morning."

"What are you doing here?" Ed demands of Nicholas Ryder, who merely looks at him with a twisted smile.

"You look lost officer Lane," Nicholas greets Ed.

"It's constable, and what do you want?" Ed corrects with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Well I'd like to say I want my boy back…" Nicholas hisses as he slowly gets out of the truck and then stands before Ed with his arms crossed. "But we both know that's not gonna happen now is it!"

"Look I'm sorry for…"

"My ass you're sorry!" Nicholas growls as he pokes Ed in the chest. "You killed my boy and I want restitution!"

Ed looks at him and bites back the comment about him not giving a rats ass about his kid when he was alive and why would he care now? "I didn't…shoot him."

"Save your damn lies!"

"Your son kidnapped and assaulted…"

"You got what you deserved!"

"Fine, is that what you came to say?" Ed asks in frustration.

"Not really. I came to say one word to you…"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"_Dìoghaltas."_

As soon as Ed hears the Gaelic warning uttered, his mind thinks back to near the beginning of the week and his anxiety surges. All week he had told himself that he was the target...but that's what Ryder wanted all along, his son unprotected and him distracted.

"What the hell? It was you? You sent that note?"

"I'm not an email kinda guy."

"And it was you that drove me off the road? Why? What's your damn game?"

"An eye for an eye _constable,_" Nicholas mocks.

"Pardon?" Ed asks with rising panic.

"Now I want you to get into the van and come with us."

"Like hell," Ed retorts angrily only to have Nicholas quickly pull a gun but hold it down. "You pull that on me and..."

"My partner has a gun…but more importantly we have something a little more valuable that you might want."

_Clark?_

"What…you bastard," Ed curses under his breath.

"Come now," Nicholas smirks. "This way…"

Ed's eye dart around the deserted parking lot, his mind cursing the fact that he wasn't able to get his phone out in time. He would have a few seconds and had choice of either phone or gun; he would choose the latter. So just as Nicholas turns to open the door, Ed quickly pulls his gun and points it at Nicholas.

"Stop right there," Ed demands in anger.

"I don't think so."

"Put down your gun or I will shoot, this is my last warning," Ed tells him firmly.

"Oh trust me officer Lane," Nicholas mocks as he pushes the door all the way open to reveal their captive prize. "You won't shoot me. Because if you do…you watch him die."

"Clark," Ed looks at his son who was bound and gagged and had the driver's gun now stuck in his cheek. His face was flushed, eyes begging with sorrow and Ed could tell he was scared; rightfully so. "Let him go," Ed demands, holding his ground and praying for some kind of intervention. No help was coming.

"Drop your gun or your son dies right here…"

"Let him…" Ed starts only to have the driver cock his gun and Ed pull back. "Okay…okay. Let's just talk about…" Ed starts to lower his gun but not all the way.

"Sorry I'm going to be the one making the demands now. You have two seconds to drop your gun or your son dies," Nicholas warns as Ed watches the other man's grasp tighten around Clark's neck and his captive son start to squirm.

"Please…don't hurt him," Ed begs as his stance falters.

His tormentor quickly takes advantage of his momentary distraction by snatching the gun from his hands and then handing it to his partner who quickly empty's the clip and tosses both the now useless handgun and the loaded magazine into the front seat before turning back to Ed's panic-stricken expression.

Nicholas pulls Ed forward and slams him up against the side of the van, feeling for his phone while Ed's worried gaze remains fixed on his helpless son. _Clark, I'm so sorry!_

"Time for our own fieldtrip. Get in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** will anyone know they are gone? Will Wordy suspect anything and follow up? Or will this be the last time father and son will be together? Please review before you go and stay tuned for more and thanks in advance!


	17. Highway to Hell

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 17 – Highway to Hell**

* * *

><p>Clark can only offer an anguished grunt as he watches his father shoved to the ground and his hands secured behind his back with a plastic zip tie. He had been tricked into meeting his <em>father <em>outside with a hand written note, but when he arrived at the rather desolated section of the school parking lot, a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged into a nearby van, his hands tied and mouth taped shut. His captors then told him to be still as one of them hand delivered a note to his teacher saying he was going to miss the field trip and then was forced to wait as bait for his father.

_Dad I'm so sorry._

"Clark…it's gonna…" is all Ed manages before Nicholas punches him in the side, temporarily winding him and halting his speech. Ed's lips offer a small grunt, his eyes looking back up to see the panicked looked on Clark's face. "Clark…"

"No," Nicholas shouts at Ed as he points the gun at Clark. "No more from you."

"Okay…okay just…" Ed tries.

"NO!" Nicholas growls as he shoves a thick cloth between Ed's lips and ties it behind his head, his fingers tugging on the knot and yanking Ed's head painfully backward. "You're done talking to your son. You don't get to say goodbye. I never did so you don't get to either!"

_Bastard…you hurt my son…and I'll kill you with my bare hands!_

"He won't bother us," Nicholas laughs as he presses the gun up to Ed's face and Clark stifles a muffled gasp. "Let's get going."

The van starts up and Ed's heart rate soars, his body struggling under the firm grasp of Nicholas Ryder. Nicholas leaves Ed on the floor, allowing him to try to struggle up on his own as he heads over to Clark and sits down, laughing as he wraps his arm around Clark's neck and drags the helpless teen back to his side.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Nicholas snickers as he points the gun at Ed just as Ed manages to get himself upright. "Want to watch me kill your father…right here? Right now?" Nicholas hisses into Clark's ear? "DO YOU!" Nicholas shouts, forcing Clark to shake his head no, his eyes instantly watering. "Better," Nicholas chides with a mocking tone as he looks back at Ed with an evil glare. "How about you? Want me to kill your son right now?"

_No…oh god no, _Ed tries to mumble shaking his head no as he watches in horrible torment, Nicholas cocking the trigging and pushing it into Clark's neck as his beloved son squeezes his eyes shut. "Officer Lane, would you do anything to spare your son the same fate as mine?"

Ed's eyes narrow but remain locked with his captor, his fists curling into tight balls behind his back. But as soon as he watches the gun being pushed further into his son's neck, his fatherly instinct immediately takes over, shelving the stoic officer Lane and nodding yes in agreement in a desperate bargain.

"Thought so," Nicholas sneers as he pulls the gun back slightly. "You will both die today…nothing can stop this fate. NOTHING! You son will die and you will be helpless to stop it and then you'll die…knowing you failed. Welcome to hell officer Lane."

_Dad…help me, _Clark's eyes beg his father's as he remains in his captor's firm grasp.

_What have I done? _Ed's mind laments in misery. All he could do is pray that someone would think something is wrong. But with him actually calling in for a day off and his best friend pissed at him, what hope could he actually hold out for? Had his stupid actions sealed his fate? Death for him and his son by his own doing?

XXXXXXXX

"Happy da…or not…" Spike frowns as he greets Wordy who enters the locker room earlier that morning with a sullen expression.

"Hey sorry Spike," Wordy offers his younger friend a small smile before he walks to his locker. He looks at Ed's locker door and frowns. "He in yet?"

"Haven't seen him," Spike answers with a small shrug. "Why?"

"Just askin'," Wordy replies as he dumps his coat and goes in search of his friend and team leader. As much as he knows Ed can be pig-headed and stubborn at times, it wasn't like him to just sit and stew on things especially if he knows it could affect the team in the field; the job was everything to him, sometimes even more than family.

"Hey boss…you seen Ed yet?" Wordy asks Greg in a low tone.

"He took the day off to rest," Greg answers with a small frown as he studies Wordy's suddenly surprised expression.

"Really," Wordy states more than questions.

"Yeah, why what's going on Wordy?"

"Ed's never sick…even when he's sick he's not sick," Wordy retorts. "What did he say?"

"He said he was still hurting from the job and was gonna rest today. Talk to me Wordy, what's up?"

Wordy lets out a heavy sigh as he looks away and frowns. What should he tell? Some of it? All of it? None of it?

"Wordy?"

"Ed and I had an argument about…something personal and…look I'll just call him and see what's up."

"You think it made him want to stay home? Our Ed?" Greg asks in surprise.

"Hard to believe I know," Wordy counters. "I just need to clear this up before I head into the field."

"I want only clear heads out there so take your time, but make it quick," Greg smirks.

Wordy pulls out his phone and calls Ed's house, his agitation growing as each dead ring resounds in his brain. No answer. He tries Ed's cell and it too just rings and rings.

"Ed, it's me...I know you're not here but um...I guess we should talk. Call me okay? Not like you not to answer."

Wordy hangs up and then slowly starts to pace for a few minutes before trying once more. "What the hell…come on Ed stop with the childish games," Wordy grunts angrily, drawing a raised brow from Greg who slowly walks up to him.

"Wordy?"

"He's not answering," Wordy hangs up in anger and then turns and paces a few feet before turning back to Greg with a small scowl. "I know it's childish but…"

"But Ed isn't usually the one for childish games right?"

"No matter what he wouldn't just ignore me," Wordy answers, his stomach tightening at the sickening thought that maybe something had happened to his best friend by his elusive but serious stalker.

"Want me to try?" Greg suggests.

"Might not hurt."

Greg pulls his own phone and tries Ed's cell number, but is also rewarded with the same response as Wordy. "Wordy do you know what else is going on? If you are protecting Ed…"

"Boss right now I honestly don't know what's going on but I know if I go into the field today with this frame of mind…I know…get over it right?" Wordy sighs as he turns to leave.

"Yeah I guess you could do that, but I know you won't," Greg's words halt Wordy in his tracks. "I know you'll sit and stew about what's going on between you two and give me only fifty percent…"

"Boss I wouldn't…"

"Not intentionally," Greg adds warmly. "It's human nature when two people are as close and have worked together as long as you two have. Go and talk to him and then join us when you have that settled. Then I know you'll be giving me one hundred percent."

"Copy that," Wordy replies with a small smile as he turns and heads back to his locker, grabs his jacket without saying so much as a word to the others and heads for the exit door. "Ed you owe me for this," Wordy grumbles under his breath as he heads for Ed's house. But upon arriving at Ed's house he finds it quiet and after looking into the small garage window notices his car missing.

"Gone? What the hell?" Wordy curses as he dials Ed's cell number once more but only gets voice mail. The feeling of agitation starts to grow when he tries Clark's cell once more but only gets empty rings in return. Deciding to go with the feeling in his gut, he calls Winnie and asks to get a trace on Ed's cell.

_"He's at Clark's school."_

"Okay thanks."

"Ed…what is going on?"

Wordy's fingers curl and uncurl around the steering wheel as he processes over and over in his head the reason his best friend was avoiding him. There had been no hot call about a hostage taking or shots fired at the school so barring pain of death, why wasn't he answering? Ed didn't play games. Something was wrong and it was eating away at him inside.

Wordy eyes Ed's car in the parking lot and hurries toward it, calling his cell number but then cursing when he hears ringing and then finally finds Ed's phone with a busted LCD screen on the ground about a foot under the driver's side. Without wasting a second, Wordy bolts for the school entrance, not stopping until he was slightly heaving outside the principal's office.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asks Wordy.

"I'm looking for Ed Lane? I'm not sure if…"

"Sure Ed Lane was here about a half hour ago. He was looking for his son because he left his backpack but it was the oddest thing."

"Why's that?" Wordy asks in haste.

"Well Ed had already pulled his son from his field trip but then act surprised when we showed him a note excusing his son with his own name on it."

"Damn it!" Wordy curses, drawing a few inquisitive glances in his direction. "Sorry. The note…did anyone see who delivered it?"

"It was here for me…I never saw the person."

"I did," the junior clerk pipes up. "I was going to tell Mr. Lane but he left here so fast…"

"What did the delivery man look like?"

"Kinda stocky, close cut salt and pepper hair, small moustache, Celtic…"

"Tattoo on his neck," Wordy finishes with a small, silent curse.

"You know him?"

"I do," Wordy nods as he turns and leaves, heading for Ed's car at top speed. _Nicholas Ryder! _Damn it Ed where are you? Wordy reaches Ed's car and looks around frantically, his mind racing with horrible thoughts that Nicholas was Ed's stalker now taking revenge on the death of his son by taking Ed's and forcing him to pay the ultimate price.

"Spike I need some help and I mean now."

_"Sure um…what's up? Wordy are you okay?"_

"I need to you tell me if you can do a remote activation for a phone that could be turned off."

_"Who's phone?"_

"Clark Lane and if that doesn't work try to find me Nicholas Ryder."

_Ed buddy, I pray I'm not too late and that this works._

XXXXXXXX

Ed watches as Nicholas finally lowers the gun and then looks in the direction of the front seat, allowing Ed's eyes a few seconds to look around for something he could motion to Clark to get to try to cut his hands free.

"I'll be right back," Nicholas smiles as he lets go of Clark but leaves him on the small bench and then climbs into the front seat. Ed's gestures with his head to a small nail file a few feet from Clark's right elbow.

_Come on son…I know you're scared but you gotta chance it. _

Clark's eyes follow his fathers, spying the nail file and then taking a small inch over before he stops just as Nicholas looks back. Clark freezes in place, his heart racing so fast he fears he'll faint right now. However, Nicholas turns toward the front again and starts to mutter in a low undertone to his driver, allowing Clark to finally snatch the small nail file, hide it in the folds of his hands and then try to file an opening in his tape bonds. Unlike his father, his bonds would more easily come free if given incentive.

Ed watches his son but unable to see much movement wonders if he is actually using the small file or is too scared? In truth he can't blame him, because unlike Jeremy who was his peer, Nicholas Ryder was scary to look at, even for most adults and was now vowing death. He feels a cold tingle run down his spine as he hears low laughter coming from the front seat, his eyes narrowing once more as he watches Nicholas climb into the back once again, but his time by-passes Clark and comes and kneels down beside him.

"Was my boy given any warning before you killed him?" Nicholas demands as he roughly yanks the cloth from Ed's mouth, his hand instantly around his neck and squeezing, forcing Ed's lips to start to gasp for air.

"Tell me!" Nicholas growls as his grip tightens and Ed starts to really gasp for breath.

_Dad! _Clark forgoes his escape plan to try to at least distract Nicholas away from his father but as soon as Nicholas points the gun at him he freezes.

"You," Nicholas warns as his right hand points the gun at Clark and his thick left hand remains around Ed's neck, "stay put."

Taking advantage of his distracted state, Ed brings his knees up, pushing his feet forward and sending Nicholas backward onto his butt, the gun flying, clattering to the floor of the van. With the distraction, none of them heard Clark's phone, still tucked away in Clark's backpack turn on, the musical chime warning them all that outside help would soon be dispatched.

"Damn you Lane!" Nicholas shouts as he tries to twist onto his belly to get the gun. Ed throws his body onto Nicholas as best he can only to have Nicholas bring his elbow up and clip him in the mouth and nose. His stomach lurches as his tongue ingests the coppery sensation of his own fresh blood but he pushes on, trying to keep Nicholas distracted long enough for Clark to get the gun away if possible.

"Clark, kick the gun away!" Ed directs his son, only to watch as Nicholas grabs Clark's foot before he can carry out that order, giving Clark's leg a yank and pulling him off the bend and onto the floor on his butt. The distraction failed.

Nicholas finally recovers, grasping the gun in his hand and aiming it back at Ed just as he had gotten to his knees. "Play time is over," he snickers as he nears Ed once more. "Good position for you Lane for you will be on your knees before me before you die."

"Your son broke the law and…" is all Ed manages before receiving a backhand to the face, forcing his lips and cheek to sting but his head to turn back in defiance. "He'd still be here if you had taught him better."

Nicholas grits his teeth and Ed braces himself for another hit, but nothing comes. Instead he watches as Nicholas grabs a handful of Clark's golden hair and painfully forces him toward Ed.

"Leave him alone!"

"So sons must pay for their father's mistakes? Isn't that what you are saying Lane?" Nicholas shouts as he pushes the gun into Clark's heaving chest. "Your mistake will cost your son's life! Can you live with THAT!"

"Just leave him…" Ed tries once more only to have Nicholas pull a squirming Clark into his grasp once more, the gun nuzzling his son's flushed cheek. "Please don't hurt him."

"Did my son beg for his life?"

"Look.."

"DID HE?"

"No. He never listened to my team and he paid the price."

"Oh so you tried to negotiate with him then?" Nicholas sneers.

"I didn't kill your son."

"My son is dead because of you!"

Ed looks at the desperate and hate-filled man before him and knows that reasoning further was moot, all his words would do is fuel his captors vengeance toward him and his beloved son.

"Okay...okay, you're right," Ed resigns, forcing Clark's expression to change from fright to wonder.

"What's that?" Nicholas snaps.

"I made the initial arrest…" Ed acknowledges, breathing an inner sigh of relief as Nicholas slightly recoils and relaxes his grasp on Clark, making his son's squirms of tension instantly lessen.

"Are you sorry?"

Ed looks at him, biting his tongue but offering a response spoken in truth. "I am sorry he's dead."

"But you're not sorry you killed him?"

Ed looks at the fierce expression and feels himself grit his teeth. This man was looking for justification for a double murder and he would be damned if he'd give it; even if it meant his own. "I am sorry he's dead," is all Ed replies before resting back on his heels and uttering a small sigh.

"Nick!"

"Well we'll see how much you're really sorry," Nicholas states firmly as he pushes Clark aside and then leans in closer to Ed. "You don't get to say goodbye."

"Cla…" is all Ed manages before the gag is pulled up and pushed between his lips once more. Ed is then pushed back down to his side and left with Clark as Nicholas climbs into the front seat to give his driver some final directions on where to stop. Ed feels the van starting to slow and then looks at Clark, whose eyes had gone wider with fear and feels his own agitation surge. Was this really the end of them both?

XXXXXXXX

"Spike you sure about this?"

_"Yeah that's the road…"_

_"Wordy where are you?" Greg's voice is heard on the other end, the rest of the team also heading to the same place as Wordy, about ten minutes behind him._

"I am pulling off the main highway now. I don't see anything. Damn it," he curses his again, his voice full of anxiety that the team is easily detects.

_"Wordy," Greg's voice is heard only. "How you doin'?"_

"Boss I'm okay…really," he answers with a small wince. "I just wish…damn it why didn't I talk to him sooner."

_"They obviously were waiting at the school Wordy. I'm sure even Ed didn't know."_

"We're a team and…" his voice trails off. "Boss if I'm too late…"

_"Wordy you'll make it there in time," Greg tries to assure him._

_Damn it Ed, it can't end like this! _Wordy's mind swirls with nervous panic as he heads further into the wooded area. Taking Ed and Clark out and killing them in the woods was heartless but then he figured that Nicholas probably wanted to dump them somewhere where it would take people longer to find him and by the time they tied it back to him he'd be long gone.

_"Wordy?"_

"Yeah boss I'm here…" Wordy huffs as he slows the SUV, his eyes fervently scanning for any kind of vehicle that was carrying his best friend and son. His mind goes around and around with unanswerable questions and arguments about how this could have been handled better but he knows that unless the two of them were to completely change their personalities things would have transpired exactly as they have.

"Damn it!" Wordy curses as his hand hits the dash.

_"Did you find them?" Sam's voice pipes up over the headset._

"No…sorry just angry."

_"Wordy if you find them…"_

"I know boss…clear heads have to prevail," Wordy replies with a heavy sigh over his personal phone's headset. About five minutes later he comes up to the final trail head and spies a black van with fresh tracks.

_"Just talk to me."_

"Boss I think I found them," Wordy mentions as he feeds Spike the license plate number.

_"Todd Allen, a known associate of Nicholas Ryder."_

_"Wordy…"_

"Boss I'm going in."

_"Wordy..."_

"There is no time for me to wait ten minutes," Wordy tells them.

Wordy gets out of the SUV, grabs the spare vest and his gun and heads toward the van, his heart rate picking up pace as he nears the open back doors. He quickly peers inside, his gun cocked and ready for action. He spies the smattering of blood on the floor and feels his stomach instantly tighten; his fist hitting the black metal door.

"Ed…oh no."

_"Wordy?"_

"Found the van…it's empty and…and there's blood but...hold on," Wordy pauses as he picks up shouting in the distance.

But a few seconds later just as Greg's voice asks for a heading; his world comes to a complete halt by something shattering the thick silence around him; the last sound he ever wanted to hear in a situation like this.

***BANG***

ED!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so you know I would never kill my beloved Eddie or Clark but you know I like my peril and hurt so any guesses what Wordy will find and what led up to the shot? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** The best way to get regular FP updates for my Ed centric stories and others if anyone doesn't have an account it's worth it to sign up and then you can put me on alert and never miss an update :D


	18. Narrow Margin

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 18 – Narrow Margin**

* * *

><p>The van comes to a halt and Ed's mind races with panic as he tries to think on how to make a distraction to get Clark away from their vile captors. That thought is short lived as Nicholas turns around from the front seat and smiles at them both before coming and sitting beside Clark, pulling him into his grasp once again.<p>

"How about some fresh air huh? I mean what kind of fun family outing doesn't include a walk in the woods?" He grins as he pulls is gun once more and aims it at Ed. "You will cooperate."

_Why? You're just going to kill us anyways, _Ed's mind groans as he narrows his eyes in hatred once more.

"Move!" Nicholas demands of Ed as the driver of the van opens the back door, grabs Ed by the arm and starts to pull him toward the opening.

_No! Dad help! _Clark's mind yells in a panic as he tries to pull out of Nicholas's grasp.

"Nice try," Nicholas chuckles as he grabs a handful of Clark's hoodie and merely drags him to the end of the van and lets his body fall to the ground. Unable to witness the way his beloved son is being treated, Ed pulls away from the light grasp the other man had on him, drops his shoulder and charges; plowing into Nicholas and taking them both down to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Get him off me!" Nicholas demands as he tries to free himself of Ed's frame. The other man pulls Ed back by the edge of his jacket so that he finally comes to land on his side, breathing hard into the gag. Nicholas stands up, pulls Clark into his grasp and aims his gun down at Ed.

_NO! _Clark's mind shouts in futility as he tries to pull away. Nicholas shoves Clark in the direction of the driver who grabs the scared teen so that Nicholas can deal with Ed.

"Now you will behave or I'll make sure your son receives a bullet in every non life threatening area I can think of and then I'll leave him before you to die a very slow and painful DEATH!" Nicholas shouts as he fires off a shot into the ground. The soft dirt all but muzzles the shot that ends up spraying Ed on the side of his face with bits of dirt and grass.

"Come on now," Nicholas growls as he grabs Ed by the arm, yanks him to his feet and then pushes him in the direction of a small wooded trail; Ed not realizing that Wordy was about to pull up about five minutes later.

Ed glances over at Clark and feels his fists tighten behind his back once more. Unlike the time he was kidnapped by Jeremy, he was able to get himself free of the duct tape, there was no way he was breaking free of the plastic binding without help. But help wasn't coming, or so he tells himself. _Come on Wordy….buddy please I pray you were worried enough to do something. _But as he quickly ponders that thought, sorrow covers him as he realizes that his silence may have sealed his own fate. He told Greg he was taking the day off and Wordy would probably reason it was best to just Ed Lane be when he was in that mood. _Damn it!_

"Move it!" Nicholas pokes Ed in the back with his gun as Ed slows his pace, trying to stall for any kind of time. Nicholas's fingers grab the edge of the gag and pulls Ed back so that he nearly stumbles, the driver holding onto Clark as they make their stop.

"You don't get it do you? Stalling won't help you!" Nicholas sneers as he looks right at Ed. "You took my son's life…now you have pay with yours…and his."

Ed shakes his head no.

"I gave you a chance to beg for your life and his…now MOVE!" Nicholas shouts as he pushes Ed back into formation. With his hands firmly secured behind his back and the gag fixed firmly between his lips, he'd have to think of another way to beg for his son's life; if that chance even presented itself.

They reach a small clearing in the woods and stop, Nicholas pulling Clark away from the driver and holding his gun up to Ed's face to not make another move. "Make sure he behaves," Nicholas warns Ed as he pulls Clark away a few more feet and then points the gun at his head and cocks the trigger.

_NO! _Ed's mind shouts as he tries to pull free, the drivers arms quickly pulling him back. _Oh god no…please god no…take my life not Clark's…please not my son._

Clark closes his eyes as they water and Ed instantly feels his stomach lurch, his throat tight and unable to swallow.

"You look afraid officer Lane. Do you not want your son to die? DO YOU!" Nicholas shouts, not realizing that he was now attracting the attention of Wordy.

_No, _Ed furiously shakes his head, his eyes also watering. _No…anything but that._

"I didn't either."

Ed can only watch in horrible slow motion as Nicholas turns Clark around, pushes him away a few feet and then fires!

Wordy hears the shot, his mind racing with horrible thoughts of arriving and finding the bullet ridden bodies of his best friend and son. With his gun raised and ready Wordy rounds the corner of a large tree only to watch the horrible scene unfold. Ed, bound and gagged and beind held at gunpoint by a man while Nicholas Ryder shot Clark and he stumbles to the ground.

"Oh no…oh god no," Wordy utters in a panic, his tone forcing ever member of team one to be instantly on alert.

_"Wordy? Who got shot?" Greg asks over the headset. "Wordy!"_

_NO!_ Ed shouts as he watches Clark's body jerk in response to being shot in the shoulder and then falter forward, nearly stumbling to his knees.

"Again officer Lane?" Nicholas mocks as he turns and watches a tear escape Ed's remorse filled blue eyes and slide down his cheek. "How about you! Want another?" He mocks as he turns to Clark and snickers. "You are paying for your fathers sins. DO YOU WANT ANOTHER!"

Clark's eyes continue to tear as he slowly sags to his knees, his shoulder on fire and mind racing at what awaits him next. _Please no more, _he begs internally, his head shaking no.

_NO MORE! _Ed yells in vain as the driver struggles to hold him in place.

_"Wordy…"_

"Boss I gotta…" Wordy pauses as he watches Nicholas Ryder raise his gun and rest it upon Ed's forehead.

"Time to die Lane."

Wordy curses the fact that Ed's gag was keeping him from trying to reason with Ryder. They were out of time, he had to act.

_"Wordy," Greg insists again._

"I'm taking the shot," Wordy whispers as he watches Nicholas pull back on the trigger the same time as his finger. He lines up Nicholas's head in his shot and pulls back. Ed closes his eyes for a split second, offering a prayer of forgiveness for his own misdeeds that would lead to his son's death. His body automatically jerks in response to the sound of the gunshot but instead of feeling the final death blow, he slowly opens his eyes to watch the body of Nicholas Ryder fall to the ground. All he had to endure was blood splatter on his flushed skin from the bullet that came from his savior.

_Wordy! _Ed breathes a small sigh of relief as he watches his best friend rush toward him with his gun drawn.

"Drop your weapon!" Wordy demands the driver who falters behind Ed's frame still in his grasp. Ed balls up his fists and pushes backward, detaching himself from his captor and allowing Wordy to move in. He hurries to Clark's side, dropping to his knees and cursing himself for not being able to hold his son; to comfort his small helpless whimpers.

"Don't move!" Wordy shouts as he kicks the gun away from the driver and prepares to cuff him.

_"Wordy, talk to me buddy," Greg entreats again. "We're five minutes away."_

"Clark's been shot, get an ambulance."

_"What how bad?"_

"I don't know yet; Ed appears to be okay. Stay down!" Wordy shouts as he hurries to Ed's side. "Hold on buddy I got you," he tells Ed as he first gently peels the tape off Clark's lips and then works to cutting his wrists free. "Where are you shot?"

"Shoulder," Clark answers in sorrow as his free right hand instantly goes to hold his throbbing left shoulder; Wordy now turning to Ed to free him, tugging the gag out first.

"Clark," Ed huffs as he takes in a large breath of fresh air, looking at Wordy just as his best friend cuts his wrists free. "Thanks."

"How is he?"

"Clark let me see that," Ed states in haste as he pulls off his own jacket and covers his son's trembling frame. "Clark, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry," he repeats over and over.

"Ambulance is on its way," Wordy tells Ed in a softer tone, Ed not able to look at his best friend. His silence and the fight with Wordy led up to this; how could he ever thank or repay that? "Ed your face…"

"It's Ryder's blood," Ed frowns, not caring about the cut on his lip or the scrape on his cheek. "Clark talk to me."

"Hurts dad," Clark whispers as Ed's arms hold him tightly in his grasp.

"Ed! Clark!" Greg's voice is heard, being directed by Wordy until team one was in the clearing, Sam and Spike taking the driver to one of the trucks to be taken back for processing, Leah and Jules calling for an ME transport for the dead body of Nicholas Ryder.

"How is he?" Greg asks Ed, his hand resting on his team leader's shoulder.

"He's hurting because of me," Ed hisses in misery.

"Where was he shot? Ed can I…"

"Left shoulder," Wordy answers as he and Greg step back as Ed helps Clark to his feet and then looks at his friends in remorse.

"Ed…"

"I let this happen," he confesses in sorrow as he wraps his arms around Clark's still shaking frame and helps him toward the parking lot.

"Go with him Wordy."

"Boss…"

"Trust me, he needs you right now. He's gonna crumble and you can't let that happen. He needs you to help him be strong for his son," Greg tells Wordy. "Don't take no for an answer."

"Dad I'm sorry," Clark whispers as he bites back another painful gasp, his shoulder stinging as Ed's jacket would rub the wound the wrong way.

"No Clark…this was my fault not yours. I'm the one that's sorry," Ed assures him as they reach the parking lot and head for Wordy's SUV. Ed pulls the back open and looks around for the first aid kit.

"Here."

Ed snatches the kit from Wordy's hands without looking at him, opens it and takes out the largest bandage he could find. "Here Clark I gotta…"

"Dad it hurts."

"I know it does. Where the hell is the damn ambulance?" Ed shouts to no one in particular.

"Get in, I'll be there sooner than they will," Wordy suggests.

Unable to argue with his best friends suggestion, Ed nods to Wordy, tosses the kit into the back hatch and then helps Clark into the back seat, climbing in with him as Wordy gets into the front seat and then races away, letting the rest of team one deal with the aftermath of their terrible ordeal.

"Am I gonna die?" Clark asks softly.

"No, it was just a shou…not just…" Ed corrects himself with a wince. "You are gonna be just fine okay. Just fine I promise."

"Why is there blood on your face?"

"Its from um…Nicholas," Ed answers as he looks up at the same time Wordy glances at the rear-view mirror, their eyes locking for a few seconds. "Wordy…"

"We'll talk later okay. Just concentrate on Clark."

"Right," Ed agrees as he looks back down at his son with a heavy frown. "You were very brave today."

"I was scared sh…" he stops and then offers up a small smirk. "I was really scared," he utters as his eyes water a bit more.

"I was proud of you today. Clark I love you so much. I'm so sorry," Ed whispers as he gently rocks his son back and forth in his arms, his eyes watering once more. He feels his guilt starting to soar once more as he looks up at Wordy, who sits ever quietly in the front seat, proving his loyalty in more ways than one. The guilt he was feeling inside was almost unbearable.

The ride to the hospital seems to take forever, although Wordy had been right, it was faster for him to drive than for them to wait for the ambulance. Ed very carefully helps Clark out of the back of the police SUV as Wordy goes in search for a doctor to help them.

"Hold on Clark…"

"I'm scared dad," Clark utters in haste as two porters rush behind a doctor and nurse toward him.

"My son's been shot in the left shoulder," Ed tells them in haste as the doctor asks the two porters to gently remove Clark's jacket.

"Dad…"

"It's gonna be okay Clark."

"Here please use this," the doctor gestures for Clark to use the waiting wheelchair. Clark looks at Ed with a scared expression but slowly sits down, thankful that there is no pressure on his shoulder like a stretcher would have offered.

"I'll be waiting for you Clark," Ed assures his son as he follows as far as he can go before he can only watch his beloved son disappear through the ER operating doors and is gone from his sight. Ed allows his gaze to linger on the two doors before daring to turn back to Wordy in remorse.

"Come on…let's get you cleaned up," Wordy mentions in a softer tone as he gently takes Ed by the arm. Ed pulls his arm free and shakes his head. "You have blood and dirt all over it."

"Wordy, I'm fine."

But not paying much heed to Ed's protest, Wordy takes him by the arm and leads him over to a small station, dampens a soft cloth and then holds it up to Ed's face.

"I got it…"

"Just…put your hands down already," Wordy groans as he gently wipes the drying blood off Ed's face. As he does he notices Ed's eyes wanting to water and then see his jaw tighten. "I'm not mad."

"Liar," Ed utters in a soft whisper.

"Fine I'm royally pissed is that what you want to hear?"

"It's the truth and I deserved it right," Ed huffs as he takes the cloth and finishes the task of cleaning his face, wincing as he rubs the cut on his lower lip a bit too hard.

"You didn't deserve today. But I'm also relieved and that is also the truth," Wordy tells him in truth.

"Today was my fault."

"Only part of it," Wordy answers, making Ed twist his head and look at him in wonder. "The arrest and Nicholas's hatred you couldn't control. But you could have told me and if you were..."

"They woulda taken Clark…"

"Nicholas wanted you to see Clark suffer. If you woulda had the team…"

Ed turns his back to Wordy, the truth of his words stinging Ed to his very core. "I know," he finally admits. "I made the wrong call and it nearly cost me everything."

"Literally," Wordy adds.

Ed pulls away from the station, his back still to Wordy and walks away a few feet. "How did you find us?"

"I called and you didn't answer and I know no matter how pissed you have been at me in the past you don't play games. And then Greg called and you still didn't answer or call back. Traced your phone to the school and then got Spike to trace Clark's and Ryder's phone. Since they were at the same location I knew it was trouble."

"I can't thank you enough Wordy…I mean it," Ed turns back with a remorseful expression. "I made the wrong choice, turned you away and then in my most desperate hour offered a prayer that you'd come through and you did."

"That's what friends do Ed."

"No...I…I was wrong. I made the wrong call. I thought I could help the team and my family by keeping the heat only on me."

"And instead you nearly lost everything because of your silence."

Ed's lips purse but he knows his best friend's words to be right, it was his doing; today was a direct cause of his foolhardy actions. "I nearly got my son killed," Ed laments as his eyes water once more, his lips quivering. "Me…" he manages before nearly collapsing from physical fatigue.

"Ed!" Wordy gasps as he quickly grabs Ed and helps him to a nearby chair. "But you're both safe."

"This time," Ed whispers as he rests his aching head in his hands.

"Hard lesson to learn," Wordy sighs as is hand gently pats Ed on the back. "I'm glad you're okay. When I got to the van and saw the blood…and then heard the shot. Damn it Ed," Wordy curses, his words forcing Ed to look up. "I just had to say that…it was too close."

"I know and I'm sorry," Ed groans as he tries to straighten up and lean back on the chair.

"And next time?"

"There won't be a next time. I'm done."

"Meaning?" Wordy asks with a frown as they both stand up.

"Meaning I prove today by my actions, why I don't deserve to be team leader. I broke the trust of the team," Ed's jaw clenches as he turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" Wordy calls out to Ed before he disappears behind the exit doors.

"I quit."

"You what? Ed...be reasonable."

"I am the one always telling the team to put the team first...trust each other and I didn't do that. Goodbye Wordy. I'm done, for good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so think Ed's gone for good? What will bring him back to his senses? I know there was a lot of angst in this but that was the consequences right? Would love your feedback on this if you are still liking the story so please review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** I hope all you Ed fans also enjoyed getting the alert for my first M rated Ed centric One Shot (called More than a Goodbye Kiss) For those that love our Eddie I would love your thoughts on it if you haven't reviewed yet and thanks!


	19. An About Face?

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 19 – An About Face?**

**A/N: Wow guys I really want to say THANK YOU so much for the support for this story. When I had decided to extend I honestly didn't see it getting this far or you all sticking with it so faithfully as you have (your reviews have inspired me to keep going!) so thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far (and to those without accounts I thank you as well) and hope you all like this**!

* * *

><p><em>Don't take no for an answer, <em>Greg's word resound in Wordy's mind as he watches Ed disappear into the ER operating area. "Boss," Wordy mentions over his headset in a quiet tone. "Is it just you?"

_"It is now, what's going on Wordy?"_

"I think I need you here…Ed just said he's quitting."

_"Course he is, he's angry at himself for allowing this to happen. He's acting on pure emotion and not thinking clearly. You gotta help him see this wasn't his fault."_

"He blames himself, how on earth do I reason with that?"

_"Wordy you've known him longer than me, that bond hasta count for something. You just gotta be firm and strong but listen to him. Let him yell, scream, swear, whatever he has to to get it out of his system, but help him see that quitting isn't the right answer. I'm betting deep inside he doesn't want to quit but right now he blames himself and can't see another way out."_

"What if I say the wrong things?"

_"Talk to him from the heart Wordy, you can't fail."_

"Right. You try facing Ed Lane when he's mad at himself and the world."

_"Scary, I know," Greg sighs. "You can do it. I'm here if you need me."_

"Yeah but _I_ have to face him," Wordy huffs as he pushes his way through the doors and heads toward Ed who's standing back and watching as Clark gets his arm tended to.

"Good news Mr. Lane, the bullet missed the bone and only damaged soft tissue. He won't be playing basketball for a few weeks but at least his shoulder is still intact and he won't need more major surgery."

"Thank you," Ed nods, catching Wordy out of the corner of his eye. "How much longer?"

"Just gonna clean and stitch. Your son's a brave guy."

"I know he is," Ed offers Clark a small warm smile. But then he turns and looks at Wordy and frowns. "I meant what I said, I'm done."

"With talking?" Wordy counters with a small smirk. "But I guess if you're quitting then I'll turn in my resignation also."

"That's stupid and you know it."

"Why? I turned you away when you needed help most. I gave in to emotions instead of keeping a cool head and allowed us to part on heated terms. I'm also partly to blame for this."

"I got Clark shot," Ed hisses in a low tone, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself from his son. "You're not responsible for that. So nice try with the you quitting crap, I'm not buying it."

"Well I'm not buying my best friend as a quitter either. You've never quit before."

"I've never gotten one of my family shot before either!"

"Not a reason to quit. So why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"

"I…." Ed starts in a sharp tone before he pushes past Wordy and busts through the ER doors, away from his worried son and the doctor tending to him; Wordy in tow. "What's on my mind is now I hafta worry about every arrest I make that someone is gonna come back and make it personal. Sure I got lucky today…we…we got lucky today. But what about next time? I quit there is no next time."

"Kinda selfish don't you think?"

"I'm quitting because I know this is the right answer. And trying to keep my family safe is selfish?" Ed turns back to Wordy in surprise. "Trying to spare him another bout of nightmares, since he hasn't even really gotten past the first set? Trying to keep him from enduring another hellish ordeal because of his old man's so called heroic actions. Selfish? Really?"

"Actually yes."

"You know what Wordy…whatever," Ed huffs as he tries to get past him; Wordy's body instantly standing in front to block his path. "Wordy, get out of my way."

"I mean when you put it that way, I have a family to protect also. You are not the only one with something valuable to lose. Maybe next time it's my turn? Maybe I'll make an off duty arrest and someone will come after me?"

"Could happen," Ed shrugs.

"You only have one to worry about I have three."

"Wordy…"

"So maybe we should all quit? We all make enemies on a daily basis, what makes you special?" Wordy asks directly, his words stinging Ed who tries to move past once more but is blocked.

"Wordy get out of my way."

"Seriously Ed, you gave those reasons and I agree. So maybe I'll use them as well, take a nice cushy office or teaching job and let someone else worry about this. I'm done too."

Ed looks at Wordy and shakes his head as his eyes water once more. He turns away, quickly swallows and then turns back, his fists tight at his sides. "I had…to watch my son…get shot because of me…and the worst part?" Ed asks in soft misery. "I couldn't stop it. All my years of training failed me when I needed them most. Do you get that? DO YOU?" Ed demands, instantly garnering attention from a few onlookers.

"I can't imagine what you were thinking when you saw that. I can't…I can try but I honestly can't," Wordy confesses in a low tone, hoping Ed will follow suit. "I saw you helpless and I know you were scared becasuse in that moment I was. But Ed you can't quit for those reasons and you know it."

"I can't face that again, I just can't. I hafta go."

"What will it take to make you see that this wasn't your fault?"

"Nothing," Ed answers as he gently swallows. "I did this."

And before Wordy could offer another word, Ed turns and heads back into the door, leaving his best friend standing in place and cursing Nicholas Ryder.

"Boss I failed."

_"What happened Wordy?" Greg asks over the headset._

"I couldn't get through. I tried but um…damn he's stubborn," wordy sighs as he tells Greg all that transpired.

_"Course he is, you've always known that. Give him a few hours to cool down and come to terms with all this and then try again. He's heard what you had to say…trust me he did. Let him digest it all, take Clark home and face Sophie and then try again."_

"Again," Wordy whispers as he turns and finally heads out of the ER. "Really?"

_"I'll talk to him in the morning but he's hurting pretty bad right now. You said yourself…you saw him helpless, forced to watch his son be shot for what he feels were his actions. I don't know that any of us would be thinking that clearly after that. Would you?"_

"No...Try again," Wordy mutters to himself as he follows after Ed at a discreet distance, stopping just inside the doors and allowing Ed time alone with his son. Greg was right, how could he expect Ed to just push past that, if it was one of his beloved daughters he'd be acting the same. But at the same time, he had come to know Ed well enough over the past twenty years to know when he wasn't joking. The look he gave when he said he was quitting was serious; that was the most troubling part. He could really quit and mean it.

Ed approaches the bed Clark is on and helps his son sit up, eyeing the ugly black webbing just before the doctor places a large protective bandage over it and then helps Clark put his jacket over it for the ride home.

"Just make sure it stays dry and clean for the next twenty-four hours. After that he can shower but it has to stay dry. If you notice any puss or discoloration…" the doctor's voice trails off as Ed's mind spirals downward once more as Clark looks up at him in anguish. He quickly swallows as his eyes water when Clark's face distorts as he tries to stand up, wanting to us his arm to help him stand up.

"I got you," Ed whispers as he helps Clark stand up and just holds on, shaking his head as his eyes water once more. He rapidly blinks them just as Wordy comes into clear focus. Ed feels his jaw tighten but his brow furrow as he offers Wordy a remorseful gaze and then kisses the top of Clark's head. "Let's go home."

Ed gently steers Clark toward the exit, the opposite direction of Wordy, not looking back for fear guilt would make him turn back and actually acknowledge his best friend's plea as truthful and reasonable. Now he had to get home and explain all this to his wife; that was another battle he didn't want to face right now. Sophie was always paranoid about his job, but so far it had only affected him; today it nearly cost them their son – tonight would be hell for all of them.

But just before they can escape through the doors, Ed hears his name being called and stops.

"Constable Lane," Ed hears the greeting and turns to watch the older man approach him.

"Doug," Ed nods at Doug Turner, the retired RCMP Detective that had found him just after Nicholas Ryder had run him off the road. "Here visiting someone?"

"Yeah but nothing too major. How about you? Who's this?"

"This is Clark and…yeah we're both fine," Ed replies with a less than truthful tone.

"Looks like you both have been through a bit of a scuffle eh?"

"Something like that," Ed agrees in haste, wanting to leave.

"But you got it all resolved?"

"With some help yes."

"Well at least I see you came to your senses and didn't face this battle alone," Doug nods toward Wordy's direction, forcing Ed's head to half turn and see his faithful best friend hovering a few feet away. "With Team One behind you, no problem seems so big now does it?"

"No," Ed manages a soft whisper as he turns back to see Wordy gone, turning back to Doug with a tight stomach. "We hafta go."

"Take care now."

Ed nods as he gently maneuvers Clark toward the exit doors and then steps outside into the late afternoon.

"Dad?"

"Clark you're gonna be okay. How does it feel?"

"Weird. I think the doctor said the freezing would wear off in a few hours but um…it still hurts," Clark expresses sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry Clark," Ed tells him softly as they both get into a waiting cab and head for home. Ed knows that he could have asked Wordy or anyone else on the team for a ride home, but that would also mean listening to them trying talk him out of his rash decision. But part of his mind starts to reason on Wordy's comments about him thinking he was the only one on the team with something very valuable to lose and then Doug Turner's comments about having the backing of the best team in the city on your side when things get tense. _But I didn't use the team…I failed._

Ed leans back on the seat, Clark resting on his shoulder and exhales heavily, his head pounding and mind already dreading the long night ahead. As suspected as soon as they get home, Sophie pounces, demanding more than Ed's simple explanation.

"Don't hand me our son is going to be okay Ed, he was shot today, he's not going to be okay," her angry voice justifiably bellows as she reads her husband the invisible riot act. "This man had a vendetta against something you did and…"

"I know that, damn it I was there!" Ed growls back, his body temperature rising, his fists furled at his sides. "We are going in circles here Sophie, what do you want from me? Do you want me to quit, is that it?"

"I want to know how Clark is going to get past being stalked, kidnapped and now shot! Can you tell me that Ed?" Sophie retorts as she glares at him in frustration. "You know what I want," she leaves him with as she exits the room and heads upstairs to see their son.

"Damn it!" Ed curses as his fist slams down onto a nearby counter, his head shaking and heart racing. He heads for the sink and pours himself a cold glass of water, only to take a sip and then send the glass crashing to the counter with a heavy hand, sending shards of glass and a spray of water in every direction, opening up a small sliver of flesh and causing crimson droplets to splatter to the clean tile floor.

"Whoa dad," Clark's voice is heard, forcing Ed to turn back to him in anguish.

"Clark…just careful where you walk."

"What happened?" Clark asks in shock.

"The glass it um…slipped," Ed answers as he hurries to clean up the mess. "Where's mom?"

"Upstairs. She's really mad."

"I know. Clark…"

"Dad this is my fault."

"Clark…no…what?" Ed asks as he places the small garbage can on the counter and walks over to his son. "This was my doing and I um…Clark I'm sorry. Mom is mad and she has every right to be."

"I don't blame you."

Ed looks at his son's expression and feels his eyes automatically water once more, shaking his head as his lips try to curl upward. "Clark, today I failed you. I couldn't help you when you needed it most."

"Dad you were kinda tied up," Clark retorts in sarcasm.

Ed closes his eyes as he holds Clark in his grasp, offering a small smirk but then replacing that with an angry grimace. Clark might be flippant about it right now but he knows the night ahead wasn't going to be pleasant. "Are you hungry?"

"Think mom will make dinner for us?"

"Us?" Ed groans as Clark looks up and shrugs. "Maybe."

"Want some help with that?" Clark nods to the few glass bits still remaining on the floor.

"No I got it, just rest okay?" Ed replies with a soft smile. "How's the shoulder?"

"Throbbing a bit more. That's normal right?"

"Yeah means the freezing is wearing off. Do you feel sick at all?"

"A bit dizzy and warm but I'm okay."

"Okay well why don't you go into the living room to watch TV and just rest, I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah buddy I'm sure."

"Okay. I gotta call Amber anyways."

He watches Clark head into the living room and then hurries to finish cleaning, telling himself that he'd suggest to just order something in and try to ease some of the mounting stress.

_"Did you have to get a cast?" Amber asks in misery._

"No just a bandage and a sling when I'm up and about…at least for a few days. The party is gonna suck now."

_"Did you still wanna go? I don't mind missing."_

"Really?"

_"Clark you were shot…oh gosh that sounds wrong. I can't imagine."_

"I was scared."

_"I would have…I don't know…I can't believe it was Jeremy's dad. How's your dad?"_

"Feeling pretty guilty."

_"Okay so here's what you missed…"_

Ed hears Clark offer a small laugh and feels some of his anxiety lessen. But as he ponders the reason for his having to clean the now bloody mess, even Clark's mild conversation was doing little to ease the tension he was now carrying. That tension didn't ease even a few hours later as the three of them barely said more than a few words during dinner.

"Sophie I said I was…" Ed starts in exasperation after Clark had gone upstairs.

"Sorry? Really Ed, do you think that's all that it will take? He still talks about the nightmares from when you were kidnapped and having accidently shot you!" Sophie hisses. "I can't imagine what he'll see tonight!"

Ed can only stifle a small groan as he watches Sophie leave the room in frustration. He lets her go and then heads to their modest liquor cabinet and takes out the half-drunk bottle of Whiskey and pours himself a drink, slumping down at the table just as the phone rings. He quickly grabs it but decides against answering it as he just gazes at Greg's number. _Sorry boss…I just can't right now, _Ed's mind laments in soft sorrow.

He downs the glass but a few moments later, pays the price for his rash actions as the golden liquid forces his already upset stomach to reject the contents and throw it back up. How could he expect to function as team leader and take care of their lives when he couldn't even take care of his own family's?

Ed tries another attempt at drinking some whiskey, but even the second time it merely burns his already upset stomach, forcing him to just slump back on the chair, cursing the day and his own stupidity. He sits in the kitchen for about an hour until the rest of the house is quiet, before heading upstairs, praying for his family to sleep through the night but knowing that pray will go unfulfilled tonight.

Just as Ed switches out the lights, his phone buzzes as he climbs the stairs.

_'Ed…I know you're hurting and I wish I had the words, but I refuse to let you give up without a fight. You wanna talk to some stranger – fine, but I ain't throwin' away 20 years b/c of a bad choice. See you tomorrow. Wordy'_

A small tear escapes the corner of his eye as Ed slumps down onto the top steps, just outside Clark's bedroom, leaning against the wall and listening to his son's soft breaths in the still of the night. _Oh Wordy…buddy I'm so sorry but I just can't, _Ed's mind laments in anguish as he looks back down at the message. He didn't want to quit but was scared…how could he go back out there and ultimately doom his family to this fate again? Wordy's words once again slam him back to reality as he is forced to remind himself that he wasn't the only one with loved ones to lose. The internal battle had now begun.

"No…" Ed hears Clark mutter softly and his stomach tightens once more. "Dad…help me," Clark calls out and Ed fist tightens so hard around his phone the top cover pops right off. He watches the light turn on and quickly pushes himself up to his knees and stands in Clark's doorway, his heart instantly crumbling as he looks at his son's flushed and tear stained face.

"Dad…sorry," Clark groans as he quickly brushes away the tears and looks away.

"No…don't be sorry," Ed huffs as he sits down beside Clark on his bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Clark sighs with a shake of his head.

"It's good to talk about it."

"You don't," Clark frowns.

"I know I…" Ed's voice trails off as he looks away. "I don't open up much and I have led with that example," Ed confesses. "But it's better to talk about it…get it out in the open okay?"

"I just see myself being shot but in the heart and…"

"And dying," Ed closes his eyes in anguish as he wraps his arm around his son's shoulders and holds him close. Clark's head rests on his father's shoulder as he exhales heavily.

"It's okay to be scared," Ed tells Clark softly. "It doesn't mean your weak."

"You're never scared."

"I was scared today," Ed admits with a heavy frown.

"Guess you were glad your best friend showed up huh. How'd he know?"

"He came looking for me."

"Glad he did," Clark states, his eyes fixed forward.

"Yeah…me to."

"I guess now you owe him big time right?" Clark slightly smirks, forcing Ed's gut to tighten once more, pangs of guilt shooting through him.

"He's a good friend…best," Ed's voice dies out as he notices Clark trying to stifle a yawn. "It's late."

"Dad can you um…never mind."

"I'll stay here as long as you need."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"What about mom?"

"It's fine," Ed assures his son as he flips off the light and then tries to arrange his larger frame on Clark's twin sized bed, pulling the outer blanket over him and helping Clark get comfortable on his non-injured side.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son. I love you Clark."

"I love you too dad."

Ed feels his lips offer a small half twist as he settles a bit more in the small darkened bedroom. But that smile soon fades as he ponders the reason he has to comfort his teenage son in the safety of his own bedroom. An hour later, Ed is pulled from his light slumber by another nightmare that Clark calls out upon seeing in his mind.

"Shhh Clark it's okay…you're okay and safe…I'm here," Ed tries to soothe his son. His hand feels Clark's warm forehead but the best thing Clark could do is rest…rest and let his body try to heal from the days traumatic events. But the night wasn't going to be easy for him also, as his mind would also show him Clark being shot and killed and then him shot and left to die without Wordy coming to his aide. But he knows he can't tell Clark all that, he knows he has to be strong for his son, his own mental relief, if it ever came would have to wait.

The small bed was cramped for them both, but each time Ed would try to shift in the opposite direction, Clark would miss the protective feel of his father's strong frame next to his and roll with him. But that would land him on or near his wounded shoulder so that he would cry out and waken them both from their tormented sleep once again.

By the time the sun was poking its head near the bottom of the window sill, Clark was mostly asleep. Ed very carefully extricates himself from the warm nest of covers and gets up off the bed, watching his beloved son's body slightly flinch but his eyes not open. Then he disappears toward the bathroom, wanting to splash some cold water on his face and ponder what the day ahead would hold for them all.

Ed looks at his tormented reflection in the mirror and just shakes his head.

"You know what you have to do," he tells himself, getting a nod of confirmation in return, the light switching off and a heavy sigh followed by a whispered curse are left hanging in the stillness of the room.

XXXXXXXX

_"Have you talked to him yet?"_

"No, I just sent a text, you?" Wordy asks Greg that same morning.

_"I called but he didn't answer. He's taking this harder than I thought."_

"I'm heading there now," Wordy tells him as he rounds the corner and heads for Ed's house. "I'll let you know how it goes."

_"If you need an intervention, we're here."_

"Right thanks."

Wordy stops his car and looks at Ed's house with a heavy frown, his mind flashing images of when he would pick up Ed and the two of them would share some laugh or hockey highlight. _I miss those days, _Wordy's mind laments as he heads for the front door and then knocks.

"Hey Clark," Wordy greets him with a warm smile. "How's the arm?"

"Sore, but okay I guess. Amber's coming over today because she feels sorry for me," he smirks.

"Ah female attention, trust me it's worth it. Is um…your dad home?"

"No…he's gone," Clark looks back as Sophie appears in the kitchen doorway.

"What? Gone? Where?"

"I thought to see you but I guess not. And..." Clark pauses as he pulls out Ed's phone. "I guess he didn't want us calling him. Do you know where he went? Did he leave us?"

Wordy looks at the worried expression on the young face before him and then past Clark to Sophie who looks back in wonder and expectation and feels his agitation rise. The short but truthful answer that he is sure no one wants to hear is – no…he doesn't know where his best friend is.

_Ed…what have you done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So where did Ed go? Has he really abandoned his family? Or just needed a place to reassess? Will Wordy find him? Will it help Ed? Or he is really done with the SRU? Would love to hear your thoughts as to where he's gone so please review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Chapter 2 of my new Ed story 'Out of Time' will update next :D (unless Alice is inspired to insert a one shot for you all before then)


	20. Laying it All on the Line

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 20 – Laying it All on the Line**

* * *

><p>"Wordy? Do you know where my dad is?" Clark's tormented tone cuts right into Wordy's heart and he feels his countenance instantly sink. <em>How can I lie? We are taught to never lie. <em>

"I'm gonna find him Clark."

"Wordy…"

"He's gonna be okay Clark. He just faced…he nearly lost you both yesterday and blames himself, he's takin' this pretty hard. I'll go and talk some sense into him. Just rest up okay?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs, offering Wordy a morbid expression before he turns and heads into the living room.

"I'll find him," Wordy tells Sophie as she approaches him. "He's just acting on emotion."

"I guess that runs in the family. Wordy last night…I said things…"

"It's gonna be okay. Ed's not gone far. I think he was trying to escape me," he slightly smirks before he frowns. "I have a place I can check and I promise I won't come back here without him."

"I just want him to be safe," Sophie states in concern.

"He will be."

Wordy quickly turns and heads back to his car, his lips uttering a small curse. "Damn it Ed!" He growls as he looks down at his phone before turning on his car and pulling away from the curb. He heads for a place he's sure Ed will go as he's gone there before just to unwind or if he ever needed a quiet place to think and be alone. Wordy parks his car on the opposite side of the parking lot, not wanting to be intrusive if Ed was there and just wanting some space.

"What the…" Wordy frowns as he stares at the vast open space before him. "Where the hell are you Ed?"

XXXXXXXX

"Constable Lane?" Doug Turner greets Ed with a surprised expression. "Please do come in…everything okay?" He looks past Ed to the newly restored Ford Flex now parked in his driveway.

"I'm not…you know…" Ed pauses before entering, looking away and offering a heavy sigh. "I…I don't know why I'm here…I'm sorry I came."

"Well you came for a reason so why not come in and let me make you a cup of something warm and you can tell me why you didn't come."

"I should…"

"Don't make an old man beg," Doug retorts and Ed's expression softens.

Ed enters the small, quiet home, taking off his shoes but leaving his jacket on as he follows after Doug into the kitchen.

"Please sit."

"Really you don't have to…"

"Constable Lane…sit," Doug smiles. "Your imposing figure is still kinda intimidating even without your full SRU gear."

Ed just shakes his head as he sits down, wondering how he even ended up here in the first place. He had woken up in a cloud of unshakable guilt, grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and was outside and down the street; his phone still on Clark's bedside.

"Here now drink this."

Ed looks at the drink and frowns. "It's um…what is it?"

"My wife used to give me that when I'd either wake up or come home looking as tired as you. Just try it," Doug suggests as he eases himself down into a chair opposite Ed. "Now take a sip and then tell me what's really going on?"

"Did you ever make a mistake that um…nearly cost you?"

"No," Doug shakes his head as he utters heavy sigh and then looks at Ed with a frown.

"No…course not," Ed grumbles as he takes another sip.

"I made a mistake that cost me dearly," Doug interjects in haste, making Ed look up in surprise. "That's what you want right? Justification?"

"No…" Ed instantly shakes his head, his anger surging.

"Not meaning to offend now, but am just stating a fact."

"I just…"

"You want to know you aren't alone in the _I'm human and sometimes make really bad decisions_ department. Am I right?"

"Yes," Ed begrudgingly resigns.

"My daughter…my princess. I won't go into details but suffice to say that something I did cost her her life; cost me my sanity and nearly my marriage and career."

"I'm…sorry."

"Yeah me too. There are times even now when I feel massive guilt starting to consume me."

"Did you um…what did you do? I mean how do you go back after that?"

"Well I won't lie…it was hell. My partner…well he was on sympathy overkill. My wife…she cried for I think for five years straight and my son…well he just turned inward, figured we were so consumed with Chloe's death that he didn't matter. In short Constable Lane, my life was hell and I was to blame."

"But you didn't quit?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"What was the alternative? I couldn't change what had happened and the last thing my family really wanted was for me to sit at home and be miserable or take a job I would hate and they know I'd just blame them for. I was stuck either way."

"I nearly got my son killed. I got him shot…I was there and…"

"And there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it."

"No," Ed whispers with a small choke as his eyes threaten to water. "I can't feel like that again."

"Yeah it sucks doesn't it? You're there…your brain tells you that you are weak and there is no excuse for you not to be able to use your training to help him but you rightly can't and then something happens and you fail."

"I close my eyes and my brain replays over and over my son being shot and me just standing there."

"Now it wasn't like you just stood there without trying to do something right? Were you able to help him?"

"No. But I still see…"

"You will for a while," Doug gently shrugs. "Sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear but I'm not about to lie to you. It sucks, it's painful and it's a reality you can't change; only learn from."

"How did you go back?"

"I took a few days, came to terms with the fact that I actually am human and then went back. It was hard, I felt anger, resentment and guilt. My team walked on egg-shells around me, my boss gave me light duty out of pity...I was a wreck. I can still see those images as clear as day; much like I can still see myself at my wife's bedside before she passed on. Maybe that's why I like to keep myself busy…keeps the bad stuff in place. I can't quit Ed, because the alternative isn't better. For me quitting is death. That's the real question you need to ask yourself…is there a better alternative out there to quitting?"

"My family safe."

"But is that also plausible? I mean your son…no offense could get hit by a car tomorrow and your wife…well you could lose her like I lost mine; not to the job but to things beyond your control. What's your alternative Ed?"

"I…this is good," Ed gently smiles as he takes another sip. "I don't have a better alternative do I?"

"I can't tell you what to do."

"No I know but um…I know. I just don't want it to happen again."

"Maybe it won't…and if it does? What did you learn from this one?" Doug asks, continuing on when Ed hesitates to answer. "Your team helped you out right?"

"I turned my back on them."

"You…"

"No…that's just it," Ed huffs as he puts down the cup and stands up to leave. "I did turn my back on them. I never told them I was in trouble when I needed it most. I thought I could do things on my own to keep everyone else safe. And now…I mean my best friend shows up and…"

"And you feel like you don't deserve that help?" Doug counters. "Yeah funny thing about best friends that we work with, they always seem to accept us at our best and worst…and never turn their backs when we think they rightly should. Why is that?"

"Stubborn," Ed smirks.

"Yeah stubborn…very rare quality these days," Doug winks and Ed's face relaxes a bit further. "Something you lack perhaps?"

"Hardly," Ed sighs as he slumps back down into the chair.

"If you want to hear me say this wasn't your fault, I will say that but I could say it a million times and you not believe it. You have to want to believe it inside; then and only then can you get back to work and function like you did before."

"What if I can't?" Ed wonders.

"Can't or won't?"

"I…" Ed starts only to have Doug hold up his hand.

"No…you have to have that discussion with yourself. You have to convince yourself that much like the rest of us, you too are human and make mistakes but are able to get past them and keep going. You need to see that you are setting an example for your son…do you teach him to be a quitter or that yeah life is gonna suck at times but you pick yourself up and keep going – even stronger than before. That's what I did. Do I have regrets? Sure I do…maybe if I had done things differently there would be more than just me and Phil at the dinner table at thanksgiving. Yeah he's married but you know what I mean. What I don't do is sit here all day long and dwell on what I did wrong. That's my alternative and I'll be damned if I give into it. I get up, make my breakfast, do my patrolling, have lunch with my son and then come home and tell my wife all about my day."

"You never quit."

"The day I quit Ed, is the day I die. It's in our blood, inbred from birth."

Ed looks at the very serious expression on Doug's face and slowly nods; Doug is right, now how does he go about convincing himself of that?

"Want another cup?"

"No…thanks this was good. What's in it?"

"Some ginger…some hops…"

"Hops?" Ed asks in surprise.

"Trust me you'll be fine to drive," Doug smiles. "But driving isn't your biggest hurdle is it?"

"Tomorrow is."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Doug corrects.

"You know what I mean," Ed shakes his head.

"I think you are rushing things when you should be just taking them one day at a time. Today you rest…tomorrow you spend time with your family and the same on Sunday. When your alarm clock goes off Monday morning…" Doug's voice ends as he looks at Ed with a kind smile. "I'm glad Phil could help you a little. He's a good kid."

"He's good at what he does."

"Hand writing's pretty messy though," Doug smirks.

"Actually…yeah it's kinda messy," Ed lightly chuckles before a frown once again appears.

"I have somewhat of an idea of what you are feeling inside right now but for each of us it's different. I lost mine you, can still go home to yours," Doug gently reminds Ed. "Go and get some air…think about your family and what you learned from this and what alternatives you have."

"Thanks for listening."

"See didn't even need special equipment for that – yet," Doug replies with a small laugh.

Ed slowly stands up and extends his hand.

"Oh I'm old school," Doug states warmly as he gives Ed a small but warm hug. "Remember my door is always open."

"Thanks," Ed replies with a small smile as he heads for the front door and then outside. He pauses inside his car for a few minutes, taking a deep breath and allowing the words of advice he's just received to sink down inside. But instead of going straight home, Ed makes a detour, heading to an all too familiar place. He pulls into the empty parking lot and suddenly feels melancholy starting to creep up inside; he thought for sure Wordy would be waiting.

Ed locks the door and heads toward the small park, his mind still trying to ponder his words to go back home and tell his family. But just as Ed rounds the top of the grassy knoll to head to the bottom and sit on the large familiar stone, a small smile crosses his face as he looks at the lone figure sitting and staring at the water.

"Bout damn time you showed up," Wordy half smirks not looking up as Ed approaches from behind.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"After all these years I know your angry breathing," he smiles as Ed slumps down beside him both of them sitting on the large rock a few meters from the water's edge.

"I breathe angry?" Ed asks in surprise, his cool breath dangling in the air a few seconds before dissipating.

"Sometimes. But I knew you'd come here eventually. Always do when you need a place that no one knows."

"But you."

"But me. But today…I guess today you have every reason to breathe angry right?"

"I messed up," Ed confesses with a small sigh as he picks up a nearby twig, fondles it for a few seconds before absently tossing it into the water.

"Went by your place…figured you left early to avoid seeing me," Wordy states more than asks.

"No I um…I just had to think I guess."

"Thinking…yeah dangerous pastime for you," Wordy's shoulder gently nudges Ed, bringing a small smile to Ed's lips.

"I went to see Doug Turner."

"Ok-ay," Wordy replies, looking away, drawing Ed's gaze instantly to him.

"Sorry."

"Be sorry for threatening to quit, not wanting an objective opinion."

"Its kinda unnerving you know me so well," Ed gently ponders.

"Not comforting?"

"Wordy I'm sorry. But you're right. I guess I just had to hear what he had to say. I mean he's been there right?"

"And what did he say?"

"Basically the same as you," Ed huffs.

"Ed…"

"No, I'm sorry for walking out on you…I'm sorry for not being honest right from the start."

"I know you are. But I gotta tell you…you can't quit. Damn it Ed if you do…I mean it's been over fifteen years and…just can't imagine you not there you know?" Wordy retorts as it's his turn to pick up a stone and toss it into the water. "You can't quit."

"Sophie was pissed last night. Kept saying next time could be the final time," Ed huffs as he looks back down at the ground, his fingers nervously playing with a few blades of stiff grass sticking out from the edge of the rock. "But she had every right to be."

"Did she ask you to quit?" Wordy dares to ask.

Ed offers a heavy exhale before he looks up and frowns. "She uh…I know she wanted to but didn't. I doubt she wants to be the cause of me making that decision and then blaming her when a month down the road I am the one the hot call has to be made on."

"Which you would," Wordy softly interjects.

"Which I would," Ed smirks. "But you're right and I didn't tell her anything like that last night. I told her I'd let her know. I mean Wordy…Clark got shot because of me."

"Clark got shot because…no am not gonna sit here and try to…"

"Convince me of something I need to do myself?" Ed questions.

"Doug Turner," both of them state at once.

"He's right Ed. It's not your fault, but you hafta come to terms with that guilt."

"Doug lost his daughter?"

"How?"

"She was killed because of him. He didn't say how and I didn't ask but…but yeah I guess we all face that when we took the job."

"You know that I will support you no matter what right? But also know this that if you do run out on us, I will lay on the guilt so thick of you abandoning me…" Wordy's voice trails off on a lighter note.

"And that might be worse than Sophie," Ed groans to which both of them look at each other and say "nah" at the same time and then smile.

"Ed…"

"I can't lose them."

"Your family…or team one?"

"Either," Ed whispers almost in torment; his eyes wanting to water and Wordy's heart tugging in his chedst. "I lose both and…Wordy there is no alternative for me. Doug was right…it's in the blood...I just can't…quit."

"You won't and neither will I," Wordy states firmly as his hand gives Ed's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Just remember that."

"We're good?"

"We're good. Ed there was never a doubt."

A few seconds later Ed pushes himself up and heads toward the edge of the water with a flat rock in his hands. He tosses it toward the center getting only one skip before it plunks into the middle of the modest sized pond.

"Man you always sucked at this," Wordy snickers as he picks up a rock and wanders down toward Ed and stands right beside his best friend. "Watch and learn."

"Show off," Ed shakes his head as Wordy manages three skips before a small splash is heard.

"Ohhh only two…maybe we should put some money on it," Wordy suggests with a grin.

"What? You already owe me for the tickets for the car show tomorrow."

"I paid you for that my friend."

"Ah no you didn't."

"Yeah…I did," Wordy laughs as he and Ed toss at the same time and both land in the water together. "We are still on for tomorrow right?"

"Well I'll need something to distract my mind off Clark going to that party."

"He's still going?" Wordy asks as the two of them back away from the shore and slowly head for the top of the grassy embankment. But just before they reach the top Ed stops Wordy and looks at him with a frown.

"Thank you."

Wordy offers his best friend a nod and smile before they give each other a warm embrace. "Couldn't do this job without you," Ed confesses in truth.

"Then don't make me," Wordy replies seriously as they pull back and look at each other squarely.

"Okay," Ed whispers as he nods.

"Call me later okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Just wanna make sure you're still alive after you tell Sophie you're not quitting," Wordy winks and Ed's face breaks into a smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXX

"I was worried," Sophie whispers as she greets Ed with a hug and then pulls back with a frown.

"Sorry. I just needed to think you know."

"Did Wordy find you?"

"Yeah he did and before you…"

"I can't make that choice and you know I won't."

"Sophie this job…it's what I do. I wish I could just walk away but I can't," Ed explains as Clark appears in the doorway. "Clark…" Ed calls his son to join the family discussion. "But my family does come first."

"Dad I don't want you to quit," Clark pipes up first.

"You sure?"

"We know what you'd become," Sophie gently offers.

"Family first."

"Dad it's okay. I'm okay really…that's what this is about right?" Clark interrupts.

"Come here." Ed pulls Clark into his arms and kisses the top of his head. "Clark I'm sorry. If I could have stopped it…"

"Yeah I know you would have."

"And you?" Ed inquires of Sophie as Clark walks back into the living room. "Do you forgive me?"

Clark looks up just as Amber sends him a text.

_'Everything okay over there?'_

"Wasn't about forgiving you Ed. You were angry and scared and I was angry and scared. But you're here now and that's what counts the most."

"You don't want me to quit?"

"You? A teacher? Never happen," she smiles, making Clark's grin widen. "You have the day off today?"

"I'm all yours."

_'Yeah…everything is perfect,' _Clark texts back with a smile he hears his parents laughter disappear into the kitchen. _'We still on for tomorrow night?'_

_'You better believe we are.'_

XXXXXXXX

"Boss…"

_"Wordy talk to me."_

"Just spoke to Ed."

_"In person?"_

"In person. He's not quitting."

_"He never wanted to. He just wanted to make sure you were on his side; that he wasn't alone."_

"Never."

_"I'm happy to hear it and I knew you could do it. He knew you'd never let him down. You comin' in today?"_

"On my way in now. I'm hoping for an easy day."

_"Yeah me too buddy," Greg answers with a smile as he slowly hangs up and looks at the rest of the team assembled around the team one table inside the SRU. _

"Full house on Monday," he tells them, getting happy smiles in return. "Okay so for today…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so not over yet but we are heading for a happy ending and then a new Ed/Wordy adventure on the way! Hope you liked Ed going to see Doug and then of course some heartfelt pleading with his best friend. So yay Ed's back on the road to recovery and up next some male bonding and a party. Please review before you go and thanks so much!


	21. Cars & Kisses

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 21 – Cars & Kisses**

* * *

><p>The rest of their Friday for both Ed and Clark is spent relaxing and enjoying their day off. Ed and Sophie did some shopping and a few errands while Clark just stayed home and rested until they all went out for a pizza lunch together. The three of them settled in to watch a movie together in the late afternoon and then it was time for dinner.<p>

After dinner and the dishes were done, Ed slowly climbs the stairs, feeling tired but happy and less stressed and anxious in days. He reaches Clark's bedroom door and gently knocks on it before entering. "Hey…"

"Hey dad," Clark looks up from his reading and then puts the book down as he watches his father enter his bedroom and slump down onto his bed. "What's up?"

"Nothin'…just comin' to see how you are," Ed shrugs as he looks at his son in wonder.

"Shoulder hurts but um…well I heard you and mom talking earlier about the party, can I still go?"

"She's concerned about you being around people and hurting it further."

"I'm not gonna be wrestling," Clark groans with an eye roll.

"I know and that's what I told her."

"And?"

"And you can still go."

"Awesome!" Clark replies with a smile. "You still giving us a ride there?"

"If you want me to," Ed shrugs as he offers his son a small frown.

"Dad what?"

"I'm your father, can't I worry?"

"It's just a party and this time I won't have anything to worry about."

"Okay then…" Ed utters with a small sigh as he prepares to leave.

"Dad?" Clark asks in haste, pulling Ed back down to the bed.

"Yeah."

"Well I guess there is one thing to worry about."

"And that would be?" Ed arches his brows in wonder.

"Well I'm going with Amber right…"

"And?" Ed dares to ask his mind wondering if it was time for _the talk _with his son.

"Ah yeah…never mind," Clark's lips offer a small nervous chuckle, his face going a deeper shade of red.

"Sex right? You wanna talk about sex?"

"No," Clark huffs in return, making Ed smile as he closes the door for some privacy.

"I don't mind and won't get mad, I promise. So what's up?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXX

"And you both slept through the night?" Wordy asks the next day after he had picked Ed up mid-morning and were heading to the car show as arranged.

"Yeah but not solidly, I think that'll take a few more days…maybe a few weeks for Clark," he sighs as he looks out the window of Wordy's car. "He doesn't want to say too much because he knows it'll make Sophie upset but I told him he can talk to me in private about anything. He still has nightmares and I can't blame him, but he'll be okay."

"Good to hear and you? You sleep okay last night?"

"Had the sex talk with Clark…how do you think I slept?" Ed groans and Wordy laughs.

"Ah so instead of seeing yourself or him shot this time you saw…"

"Him showing up at my doorstep with a mail order bride and triplets," Ed sighs, making Wordy laugh harder. "You have girls."

"So much easier, Shelly takes care of all that. Yes my friend I don't envy you that."

"Maybe he'll grow out of it," Ed chuckles.

"Liking girls? Or liking sex? He's got too much of you in him to drop either," Wordy gently elbows Ed making look at him with a pursed expression. "I'm just sayin'."

"Well at least he's not talkin' marriage…it was just a…yeah never mind."

"Oh come on Edward Tucker Lane, don't be shy," Wordy teases.

"Yeah forget it," Ed replies as he looks back out the window. "I'm just glad he's in good spirits about tonight."

"And will you be sitting in front of the TV relaxing or nervously pacing the front hall until you get the call to go and pick him up?"

"Sophie said she'd file for divorce if I didn't watch some lame movie with her tonight," Ed counters with a frown as Wordy parks the car outside the large convention hall. "With Jeremy gone it's just…real life stuff to worry about."

"And that also can be scary."

"Yeah means he's growing up," Ed looks over at Wordy with a small smile. "But to be honest it's better than him sitting at home and dwelling on it you know?"

"I know."

They both head into the large convention center, talking about the cars, laughing and cementing their strong friendship; the tension of the past few days all but subsiding.

"So Clark ever talk about getting a car?"

"Some days I swear he's gonna become a bus driver to spite me," Ed groans, prompting Wordy to pat him on the back and smile. "I told him I'd help with his first car but it hasta be under five grand."

"Seriously? No wonder he wants to stay with the bus."

"It's his first car," Ed insists as they near the compact car section. "'sides I have my car and Sophie has the van; he doesn't want the van and there is no way he's takin' mine."

"The back seats fold down," Wordy ponders.

"Exactly," Ed retorts. "How about a smart car?" Ed suggests and Wordy laughs as he shakes his head. "What? There are no back seats in this at all."

"Yeah, that'll stop them," Wordy winks and he frowns. "How about a motorcycle?"

"Hey now you're talkin'."

"I meant for him, not you," Wordy teases in return. "Hey remember that time, first year…"

"Rookies and we took old man Saunders bike out," Ed completes his best friend's sentence. "My first two paychecks went to pay for that damn thing after we crashed it."

"You got off easy, I had to help him repair the damn thing," Wordy groans as Ed laughs. "After that I hated the site of anything with two wheels."

"Yeah…Clark's not getting a bike."

"How about a Ford Fiesta?" Wordy smiles as Ed looks at him and just groans.

"Stupid little compact cars," Ed smirks as they head for the concept car area.

"Now this is…"

"Yeah pretty hot," Ed adds at the same time as they look at the new 2012 Chevy Corvette.

"He's definitely _not _getting one of those," both of them say at once and then laugh. The next few hours were spent in total relaxation mode for both, knowing that once the weekend was over, it was back to the real world for both of them. But as it was finally time for them to part ways at Wordy's place, Ed's anxiety was all but gone.

"You look less anxious," Wordy comments as they linger in the car outside his quiet suburban home.

"I am…thanks."

"You're welcome," Wordy replies firmly, garnering a warm smile from his best friend. "And you know I'm gonna want all the gossip about the party on Monday."

"Right like there'll be any."

"Hey you had the sex talk right?" Wordy playfully jabs his best friend's side.

"If that happens the only car Clark will be riding in is Herse," Ed deadpans. "But I trust him," he adds on a more serious note with a small smile slowly tugging at the corners of his lips. "Thankfully he's also got some Sophie in him and yeah…he'll be fine."

"See you Monday," Wordy smiles as he gets out of the car and heads into his home, offering Ed one last wave before he disappears inside to see his own loving family.

By the time Ed gets home, he's convinced himself that Clark will be just fine at the party and that now with Jeremy gone it will be just real life stuff to contend with and while he knows that can be tough on it's own, it's better to have some a talk on rather uncomfortable subject for him than to watch his beloved son's life nearly come to an end.

"Where is he?" Ed asks Sophie as he enters their home.

"Upstairs wondering which shirt to wear," she smiles. "He's tried on about five already."

"Like she'll even notice."

"He wants to make a good impression. Don't you remember what that's like?"

"I didn't care which shirt I wore," Ed brazenly boasts.

"Roy told me you changed twice the night of our first date."

"Damn bastard," Ed smirks as he gives his wife a kiss on the cheek and then goes in search of his son. "You descent?"

"Yeah come on in," Clark calls to his father.

"So I hear I hafta book a fashion consultant," Ed teases.

"Mom wasn't supposed to say anything," Clark groans as he finishes doing up the buttons on his dark navy dress shirt that had short sleeves and a small white pin-stripe to it.

"You look fine."

"Thanks dad," Clark groans as Ed merely shrugs.

"What can I say, mom buys my dress stuff."

"Yeah I know."

"Funny," Ed smirks as he leans against Clark's doorframe. "Nervous?"

"A little. I was always so worried before about Jeremy it gave me something to focus on…tonight…well tonight I guess I just gotta focus on the party."

"Scary right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

"Hey dad."

"Yeah?"

"Can I um…borrow some cologne?"

Ed looks at Clark and smiles before he disappears into the hallway and then shortly returns with his bottle of cologne. "I guess we know what to shop for next, right buddy?"

"Why can't I just borrow yours?"

"Because," Ed quickly plucks the bottle back before Clark can douse himself, "this is mine. Go easy on that stuff. Come on Casanova let's go."

Clark grabs his jacket and heads out into the hallway, talking to his mom before Ed reappears and they head for the garage; the plan to pick up Amber and then head Lucy's place for the party. And since some old habits die hard, Ed did check Lucy Davidson's family to see if there was anything to worry about and thankfully there was nothing.

"I feel like a chauffer," Ed mildly complains as he brings his Ford Flex to a stop outside Amber's house, Clark waiting in the backseat. "You two better behave."

"You can see us in the rear view mirror," Clark replies in sarcasm.

"So?" Ed counters and Clark just rolls his eyes. He watches Amber appear and can't help but smile; Ed watching his son's face light up and feeling his own mood instantly lift. After all the fright that Clark had experienced the past few weeks to see him genuinely happy was a joy he couldn't express.

"Hey Clark…Mr. Lane."

"Amber," Ed replies as he pulls away, turning on the radio slightly so that it wouldn't appear he was eavesdropping.

"Waiting long?" Clark asks somewhat nervously.

"Nope, just finishing up a few things. Did you get the email from…" her voice trails off as they near Lucy's house, Ed's mind taking delight in Clark's light laughter and teasing comments. He would still worry about Clark's behaviour especially after their very grown up discussion, but also knows that he put his own father through the same mental stress when he was Clark's age, if not worse, and it was all a part of growing up, testing boundaries and making those adult decisions. He can't make them for Clark, so can only hope he's done his best to give him the tools to make wise choices for himself and let him earn his independance.

"Okay so have fun…and call when you need a ride."

"Thanks dad," Clark smiles at his father before he and Amber turn and head toward the busy house. Ed lingers outside for a few seconds before pulling away and heading for home.

"Hey you guys made it!" Lucy exclaims as she greets both of them with big smiles. "Okay so stay away from Stan he…"

"I did not spill that," a loud voice is heard as another classmate approaches them.

"He spilt Grape soda on the carpet by the stereo."

"Loser," Amber looks at Stanley and frowns.

"Whatever, I tripped," he groans as he leaves.

"He's so paying for that. How's the shoulder Clark?"

"Uh fine," Clark shrugs, not wanting to draw any attention to himself after the whole incident with Jeremy and his father. The three of them mingle a bit longer before they head into the kitchen to see what there was to eat, then taking a plate and heading for the stairs to sit down and enjoy their bit sized meal.

"You really great tonight," Clark comments softly, his heart rate starting to increase.

"Thanks. And are you…wearing cologne?"

"Yeah a little," Clark replies with a small smile. "Is it okay?"

"I really like it."

"Great."

"That's bad?"

"It's my dads," Clark admits sheepishly.

"Don't wear it again," Amber teases.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be creepy if I smell it on your dad and then like it also," she frowns. "Yeah like…ewww. Sorry no offense to your dad but…well he's old," she continues nervously and Clark chuckles. "What?"

"It's okay I get it. It would be weird."

"Okay good," Amber replies as she nudges her shoulder with his. "You still nervous?"

"About being here? Well so far I don't feel like I have a target on my back so that's good right?"

"Yeah."

"And no ones making a big deal about my shoulder. I mean Lucy asked but that's not surprising right?"

"Not at all," Amber agrees as she snatches a lone mushroom cap off Clark's plate. "What? You weren't going to eat that."

"How'd you know?"

"You don't like mushrooms. I pay attention, remember?"

"Okay," Clark offers a small smile in his weak defense. "Was it good?"

"Okay now you want one right?"

"At least one, it was stuffed with cheese," Clark replies in defense.

"Okay I'll get you one later. But first you hafta dance with me."

"I do why? But…Amber…" Clark tries to protest as Amber takes him by the hand and pulls him toward the semi-crowded dance floor. "I can't dance."

"Move your feet and put your arms…here," she directs. "See easy right?" She whispers as he moves in closer.

"Yeah…sure…what?" Clark stammers nervously, making her giggle. "Everyone's watching?"

"Course they are…we're one hot couple," she teases. "They are not, so stop stressing already."

They continue to dance for about another hour, some fast and some slow before it was time to take a break and get some fresh air.

"Are you cold?" Clark asks as they stand on one corner of the balcony outside, a few other people at the other end getting some fresh air as well.

"Nope…not yet. You?"

"No," Clark replies as he moves in a bit closer. Amber looks up at him and he smiles before looking away and then back at her before he moves in a bit closer, his mind yelling at him to make the first move and cement their first kiss. Their lips touch for a few seconds before pressing together a bit longer and then they both pull back.

"No," Clark mumbles, making her laugh as he just shakes his head. "Wow," he smiles.

"Yeah it was pretty great, scrambled my brain for a few seconds also," she whispers as she nestles into his embrace. "The first of many," she utters so that only he can hear.

XXXXXXXX

_"So Sophie filing for divorce yet?"_

"No…I promised her I'd watch her lame movie…damn it was sappy," Ed groans as he talks to Wordy on the phone as he heads to pick up Clark and Amber just before 11PM that night.

_"And you are still in one piece mentally right?"_

"I will be if I don't get all the details."

_"I'm sure they did nothing besides…I don't know kiss."_

"He's too young for that," Ed insists as Wordy laughs on the other end. "You're not helping."

_"Oh sorry was I supposed to? What was that line I fed you a few days ago? Your kid plays the Cello how much trouble could he get into?"_

"A lot," Ed retorts as he pulls up to Lucy's house. "I'm here."

_"Well if I don't see you Monday I'll check the psycho ward." _

"Or the morgue," Ed smirks. "Here they come…what? Holding hands? Damn," Ed lightly curses and Wordy laughs. "Yeah just wait until you see some strange boy holding one of your girl's hands."

_"They are not dating until they are twenty-five at the least," Wordy insist and Ed snickers. "Okay details on Monday."_

"Wordy I'm not gonna pry."

_"Liar…you so are. And you better share or else."_

"Or else what?" Ed laughs. "Yeah good night."

Ed watches Clark and Amber climb into the backseat and offers them both a warm smile. "Have fun?" He asks casually.

"Yeah we had a great time," Amber smiles at Ed before she looks at Clark who nods and then looks at his dad.

"Aside from the dancing."

"Oh don't let him…" Amber's voice trails off as they head for Amber's place the two of them still holding hands in the back. Ed reminds himself not to press Clark for details, wanting to give his son space and respect; but inside he was dying for details. _Damn Wordy, I hate when you're right _Ed's mind groans as he tries to keep himself occupied as he watches Clark walk Amber to the door and then give her a kiss goodnight.

"Contestable Lane get a hold of yourself," he frowns at his reflection in the rear view mirror as Clark returns and hops in the front seat. They pull away in silence but it's only a few seconds before Ed's curiosity gets the best of him.

"So Clark…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so this was supposed to be the last chapter but I just got so into writing all the fun banter that I ran out of room haha (well not really) but didn't want to rush the ending or make this super long so a happy ending is up next. I hope you all liked this fluffier chapter and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	22. A Brand New Start

**Title: The Good Son  
><strong>**Chapter 22 – A Brand New Start **

**A/N; I want to extend a HUGE THANK YOU to all you dear readers for letting me extend this story up to now and sticking with it and providing your AMAZING feedback! I seriously won't have come this far without you all! We have reached the happy ending to this adventure and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Ed listens to Clark talk about the party, most of it not making any sense to him at all; his brain still wanting to know if anything more 'intimate' happened. <em>Just ask already, <em>his brain urges in frustration.

"And about the um…other stuff we talked about," Ed manages in a weak tone, his heart rate already elevated.

"Other stuff dad?" Clark looks over at his father with a small smile. "What _other _stuff?"

_He knows he's got you! _His brain chides in derision as he Ed's face offers a frown.

"Oh the um…yeah never mi…"

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking," Clark puts his father's mind at ease as they pull into the garage. "I mean it's not like I didn't want to or…" his voice trails off as Ed tries to down play his somewhat horrified expression.

_Get a grip, he's growing up – you were exactly the same as him! _Why do you think I'm worried?

"Clark…you know…" Ed starts and then stops, looking over at his son with a warm smile. "Just make sure you think things through when making big decisions."

"Big decisions? Dad we just kissed," Clark offers with a slight moan.

"A kiss…huh, how was it?" He asks and then stops in haste.

"It was great," Clark answers with a wide smile as they both get out of the car.

"It was great…" Ed repeats as he puts his arm playfully around Clark's neck and ruffles his hair.

"When did you and mom…you know…"

"Have sex for the first time? When we got married," Ed remarks in a serious tone as they head into the house.

"You're such a liar dad," Clark teases his father as the door shuts behind them.

"Give me a break will you, this growing up stuff isn't easy on me," Ed mentions in a quieter tone, it being nearly midnight by the time they got home. "I'm glad you had fun tonight."

"Yeah me too," Clark answers with a happy smile. "Am looking forward to next week actually…just back to normal."

"Normal," Ed sighs as he thinks about facing his own team and Greg's forthcoming tongue scolding on Monday. "Yeah."

"You gonna get in trouble or something?"

"Probably just an _I told you so_ lecture from the boss," Ed huffs as they climb the stairs. "See how easy you got it?"

"I thought Mr. Parker was a softie?"

"Have you seen him upset?" Ed retorts as they reach Clark's bedroom.

"Really he'll be mad?"

"He'll be okay. You gonna be okay tonight?"

"Yeah I think I'll have some happier thoughts to keep my mind occupied tonight."

"Goodnight Clark," Ed whispers as he gives his son a warm hug.

"Night dad," Clark replies back before disappearing into his room.

Ed flips off the hallway light and then heads for his own bedroom, where after he closes the door Sophie flips on the light and looks at her husband with an inquiring glance.

"Well?"

"A kiss…"

"His first," she smiles as she pulls back the covers on his side of the bed. "Was he happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Good. What else?"

XXXXXXXX

Sunday was spent just relaxing around the house as a family, Clark spending most of the day talking to Amber on the phone or online but breaking for meals and to help with some household chores as normal. Ed couldn't have been happier for Clark's mood and had to in part attribute that to Amber and how she made Clark feel. But it was the fact that Clark didn't wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, admitting he just watched himself get shot - again. That thought comforted him all day and he knows that school now for Clark would be better. In truth it was almost a terrible inner confession to acknoweldge, because that meant being happy someone was dead, but he wasn't happy about the death part exactly; Clark was free, thats what was comforting the most. After supper the three of them play a game of cards, Ed's mind delighting in his family's happy banter.

But as Ed goes to bed that night, his mind is now wondering just what Greg would say to him the following day; his sleep wasn't as restful as expected.

"Morning," Greg greets Ed early Monday morning; Ed wanting to get in earlier than everyone else and talk to his boss and friend and get it over with.

"Morning," Ed answers with an almost hesitant tone; his slightly weary frame easing down into a chair on the other side of the team one meeting table.

"How's Clark?"

"He's good. Was anxious about today because it's the first day in a while that he won't have to worry about looking over his back."

"His father feeling the same way?"

"Yeah I just…" Ed pauses as he leans back in his chair, "just never thought it would get that far you know?"

"Ed…"

"I know…I deserve the I told you so speech so lemme have it."

"While that might be true, I'm not gonna give that this time," Greg huffs as he leans forward, his hands folding on the table top before him.

"Why not?"

"Becuase you are expecting it," Greg retorts and Ed slighlty huffs. "I think you learned a very valuable lesson that taught you more than anything I could say."

"Don't keep the team in the dark."

"We're here for you buddy."

"I know and I thought I was keeping them from harm. I remember with Tomasic…."

"And Jules getting shot, Ed that wasn't…"

"It was my fault. She was up there looking for a shooter targeting _me_," Ed tries to explain as he too looks forward. "I couldn't have that again."

"But this time it nearly cost you your own son and your own life."

"I know," Ed sighs as he looks at Greg and shakes his head. "If Wordy hadn't come when he did…I know…I turned my back on my best friend and team member…"

"Thankfully he knows you and didn't give up."

"I didn't want to quit."

"You my friend are a force to be reckoned with when you're upset and emotional."

"I hate emotional," Ed smirks.

"I know you do because it makes you lose focus; at least that's what you tell the team. The only way you saw out was your own doing when it wasn't your doing…"

"Boss, I arrested…"

"You did your job, remember that."

"And if it happens again?" Ed ponders with a heavy sigh.

"Well you can't quit because then we'd all have the same issues right?"

"Wordy said that."

"He was right," Greg nods his head. "Will it happen again? Maybe…maybe not. But what you can do if there is a next time is be honest from the start…tell the team straight up the facts…we're here for each other, family remember? We take the heat off each other, we take care of each other, that's what we do."

"Way to go team leader," Ed groans as he leans back in his chair and casts his gaze into the distance.

"Well I know a thing or two about my team leader that he sometimes likes to forget."

"Yeah what's that?"

"He's human," Greg smiles. "Can't fault him for that."

"But…"

"But he's gonna get truck duty today for…"

"Seriously?" Ed asks with a heavy frown.

"This isn't just about pulling rank, it's about proving to Holleran that you have one more easier day and then you can be back in action."

"I wasn't shot," Ed protests and then falls back. "Right."

"That'll be my _I told you so_," Greg smirks and Ed merely purses his lips but says nothing. "And pulling rank," he lightly chuckles. "I'm glad you're both okay. Matching scars now right?" Greg nods to Ed's upper arm.

"Like father like son."

"Scary right?" Greg retorts.

"Very," Ed agrees with a softer smile. "I'm really sorry…"

"I know you are but it's over right? I know you learned your valuable lesson and it's done. Enough said," Greg's hand gently but firmly makes a firm slap on the table. "Clear minds out there…that's what I want."

"Today that's what you got, I promise you that."

"Good to hear. Now if only I could send you to your room to make you think about it," Greg smirks as they both stand up. "Or maybe just to the gym?"

"The gym I'll take," Ed nods as he turns and heads for the locker room, Greg watching with a small frown, trying to fight back the inner feeling of anxiety.

"Hey you made it," Wordy teases Ed as Ed walks up to his locker and gives his best friend a sideways glance. "How long did you spend in detention?"

"I get the truck today," Ed laments as he opens his locker and pauses as he looks at a picture of himself and Clark – smiling, and then back at Wordy, "hey it was better than desk duty which is what I had expected."

"Well I can still put in a good word for you," Wordy smiles before his face turns serious. "And I will unless you fess up."

"Oh you're worse than Sophie," Ed retorts with a smile.

"Well?" Wordy presses, leaning against the door to Ed's locker and preventing him from closing it.

"A kiss okay…yes his first and that was it."

"And the dancing?"

"He hated the dancing," both of them deadpan at once and then smile. "See…just like his old man."

"Hey I didn't mind dancing."

"Standing in a dark corner while music is playing making out isn't dancing," Wordy chuckles as he slaps Ed on the back; Ed's face returning a mock pout. "Don't even try to deny it my friend."

"I didn't ask Clark if he did that…I wanted to but I had to give him some privacy."

"Ah yes ever wise. And the um…"

"The what?" Ed looks at Wordy directly.

"Did they…"

"Run off to city hall and get married as in my nightmare? No actually they didn't," Ed replies in teasing tone as Wordy just rolls his eyes. "The rest…is between me and Clark."

"Fair enough. And the rest of the weekend?"

"Was spent relaxing…and thinking."

"Which for you can be just as dangerous as being in the line of fire," Wordy states in a lower tone, his voice edging away from sarcasm and opting for something more serious. "And what did you conclude?"

"Wordy when I heard Jules was shot by…"

"Ah…" Wordy interrupts and Ed stops and looks at him. "You thought you'd possibly be responsible for another team member's near death?"

"Thought had crossed my mind. How could I live with you or anyone else being shot or killed because of me?"

"Instead you just had to worry about your son? Or yourself?"

"I know Greg said the same thing," Ed sighs as he looks away and slightly shakes his head. "But he said the same as you that we all take risks and chances and that's part of the job."

"And to be open next time right?"

"Did you two talk before you called me?"

"You thought I'd take you on in that frame of mind alone?" Wordy counters and Ed's lips break into a soft smile. "My friend I am many things but plain crazy isn't one of them," he smiles as he gives Ed a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh really? Because I know there was that time with the dog, when you jumped the fence to…"

"Okay first off I didn't know the dog was in there and secondly..." Wordy starts in his defense as Ed finally closes his locker and both of them head for the gym, leaving light laughter in their wake.

Ed starts into his lighter than normal workout, his body still feeling the strain of recovery and mild inactivity over the past few days, watching the rest of the team enter and listening to his best friend go on about some other story involving a mangy watchdog. He watches his boss and friend enter the workout room, smile and nod and knows that everything was back on the right track; all was on the way to being forgiven.

The workout concludes and sure enough not twenty minutes later, Winnie's voice is heard over the intercom with a '_team one hot call' _alert and it's back to business as usual. Being stationed in the truck wasn't as bad as expected as it did give Ed time to work out all the inner anxiety that had still been festering over the weekend about facing Greg and the rest of the team after what he had put them through.

Throughout the course of the day and the call, each member of the team had come and told him welcome back and asked how Clark was doing and if he too was okay.

"So how was today?" Greg asks as he and Ed sit in the quiet team one briefing room at the end of their typical manic Monday.

"Long and tiring as expected," Ed answers in truth, "but I'm glad I was here. The job…it's my life."

"It's a big part of it yeah," Greg replies with a small nod, "but you do have other things in your life as well."

"Ah yes and time to get home to them right?"

"Copy that," Greg smirks as they both stand up and Greg looks at Ed with an inspecting glance.

"Boss I'm fine, really. I'm tired but my mind gave up replaying the events as soon as we got on scene. Sleeping will hopefully be better for both me and Clark and we…we just take it one day at a time right?"

"That's all we can do. See you tomorrow Eddie."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Ed takes his leave and heads for the locker room to change and then head for home. What he told Greg was the truth, his mind was occupied with the job today but it was at night when he was supposed to be at rest that the nightmares of the past few weeks would still creep into his subconscious. But knowing that they were just figments of memories made it better; Clark was safe and that's all that really mattered.

"I'm home," Ed calls out as he enters his home.

"Hey dad," Clark greets as he looks up from his laptop. "Well?"

"Yes I still have a job," Ed shakes his head as he enters he living room and slumps down onto the couch beside his son who slightly moves. "What? I can't see."

"I'm talking to Amber and its um…private."

"Private...okay," Ed nods as he leans forward and pats Clark on the back. "How was school?" He asks as Sophie leans against the doorframe to watch with a contented smile.

Clark quickly tells Amber he needs a five min time out and then turns to his father with a small shrug. "It was okay. Some of the kids…" he starts into his day, Ed's attention completely captivated by his beloved son for the next few minutes. If this ordeal had taught him anything it was that life was too precious to take the small everyday things for granted and that each minute with his family was to be cherished.

"Another party really? Can I come to this one?"

"Dad...what?"

"Clark, I'm kidding. Now...tell me more."

Ed looks at his son and smiles, Greg was right, the job was only _part _of his life, his family was the rest; his son...his good and beloved son had nearly been taken and that was one risk he never wanted to face and so knew the lesson was that honesty really was the best policy in all things.

"So can I borrow that cologne?"

"No...we'll go buy your own. Come on...supper time," Ed smiles as he and Clark stand up and head into the kitchen laughing and talking. Taking time with his family for granted was something he'd never do again.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright everyone we have reached the end. Hope you all liked it and please stay tuned for more Ed/Wordy adventures on the way! Please leave a final review if you liked this happy ending/story/ and would like more and thanks so much in advance!


End file.
